Konoha Fire Leaf High
by M i M i xo
Summary: Who said there was no such thing as Love at First Sight? Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata all thought it was ridiculous.. until Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Shikamaru changed their minds about it. Main Pairings: SasuxSaku Others: NaruxHina, NejixTen, ShikaxIno RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends.

Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

Age: 15

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Emerald Green

Personality: Sometimes loud, moody, cheerful, nice to friends, cold to others.

Sport: Cheerleading

**Ino**

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Loud, moody, cheerful, nice to friends, cold to others.

Sport: Cheerleading

**Tenten**

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Fun to be around, cheerful, sport person, nice to friends, cold to others.

Sport: Basketball

**Hinata**

Age: 15

Hair: Blue / Violet

Personality: Shy, Quiet, cheerful, nice to friends, cold towards others.

Sport: Volleyball

* * *

The bell of Konoha Fire Leaf High has not ringed yet.. and our four good looking girls have not arrived yet.

Infront of the school was a red carpet and lots of fans, just for the four girls. Those girls were Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, they were beautiful, smart, intelligent, and popular. Sakura is the head cheerleader of Konoha Fire Leaf High, and Ino is co captain.

Suddenly a black limo came up and stopped right beside the red carpet. Then the door opened and three good looking boys, the fangirls quickly drooled but stopped when they heard their leader's voice, "What's going on here?". It was Mikioto, she is a wannabe, she copies what ever Sakura does and she even dyed her hair dark dark pink and she has dark dark green eye contacts.

Her partner was walking beside her, her name was Kazui, she's another wannabe, she copies what ever Ino does.

Just when the fangirls were going to reply a loud voice was heard, "HEY TEME!!". It belonged to Naruto.

One of the boys were Sasuke, "Hey dobe."

The others were Shikamaru and Neji.

Naruto was a friend of them, they use to play together but Naruto moved away so they were separated but now since Naruto asked them to join his school they agreed and they moved in a huge mansion where they all live together.

"Teme move the car out of the way! That spot isn't for you guys, its for our Special girls!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but signaled the driver to park the car somewhere else, "Just who are these special girls dobe?"

Naruto grinned, "You'll see. They are the most popular girls in the school!"

Just when Naruto was going to speak again Mikioto cut in, "Well well, what are you fine boys doing here?"

"Hey Mikioto two words, Shut up and you'll never be like Sakura. All you can do is dream!"

"Shut up Naruto, I'm not trying to be her.. I AM her."

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed, "Why yo-…"

Naruto was cut off because of a limo arriving beside the red carpet, Sasuke and the others eyed the door carefully.

Just then four beautiful girls came out, one had her pink hair in a messy bun, one had her blonde hair in braids, one had her brown hair in two buns and the last one had her blue hair in a pony tail.

"Sakura!" Mikioto did a slut smiled that Sakura hates.

Sakura turned her head to Mikioto, "Mikioto, if you really need to look at me 24/7 why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

Sakura's friends giggled, while Mikioto was pissed.

"Haruno Sakura SHUT UP! I DO NOT LOOK AT YOU 24/7!"

Sakura smirked, "Oh really? You looked at me and tried to do your hair the same way I did. Now now don't need to be so pissed about it."

"Hahahahahhaaha!." Ino burst out laughing

"Ino!" shouted Kazui

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "What do you want Kazui?"

"Ino can I please be in your group?? I've been doing the same things you do!"

"First I don't decide and second if I did, I'd say No."

Sakura took out her celphone and dialed the school's number.

"Principal? Oh hi, we're not going to school today.. we're busy with stuff. Oh okay.. Thanks!"

Sakura turned to her friends and smiled, "Who wants to go shopping?"

"ME!" They chorused together.

"Sakura don't you have to go to school..?"

"Naruto, we're smart remember?" Sakura winked

"Ohhh riiight.." Naruto scratched his head

Sasuke eyed Naruto, "Naruto…?"

"OH Right! Sakura meet Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke then turned back to her friends, "Guys meet Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji."

They just took a glance at them then turned back to the car.

"What was all that about..? No greeting??"

"You should leave them alone, they live alone.. they don't have parents. They died when they were young so from there I guess they stayed Best Friends and now they live in a huge ass mansion with a lot of servants."

"Aa.."

"This is troublesome.. are we going to follow them or not?"

Sasuke and Neji smirked, "Lets go."

"EH?! CHOTTO MATTE!" Naruto yelled.

_**With Girls**_

"Hey Sakura.. those boys looked pretty hot." Ino daydreamed.

"Aa.."

"Hey guys look! Its our favorite store!" Hinata interrupted

"Gambino Outfitters!" they chorused together.

When they entered the store they ran to different sections, Sakura went to skirts and shirts.

Ino went to pants and tank tops.

Tenten went to shorts and jerseys.

Hinata went to shirts and short shorts.

About a hour later the girls finished shopping, Sakura got a pink t shirt and Angel written across it and a white skirt that goes pass her mid thigh a little.

Ino got jeans that almost touch the floor and a black tank top that has Princess written across it.

Tenten got a black shorts and a jersey that has Number 43 on it.

Hinata got light brown short shorts and a t shirt that has Heaven written on it.

Just as the girls were about to leave the store, four dark figures stood in there way. They looked up and saw Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"What are you guys doing here..?" Hinata asked

Naruto grinned he had always liked Hinata but never told her, "Just following you guys, you guys skipped school so why cant we?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke then turned and walked away, followed by Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Come on lets follow them."

"This is troublesome.. I could be watching clouds by now."

Neji sighed, "Shikamaru, there's more to life than watching clouds all day."

Just when Shikamaru was going to reply.. two girl's giggles could be heard, they turned around and saw Ino and Tenten giggling at them.

"Shikamaru likes cloud watching?" Ino asked sweetly

Shikamaru nodded but kept staring at Ino.

Tenten smiled, "Hi Neji!"

Neji didn't move but kept looking at Tenten.

While Sakura was walking she could feel a shadow hovering over her, she turned around and met Sasuke, "What?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nothing."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and continued walking with Sasuke following her.

"HI HINATA!"

Hinata looked away from the ground and turned around, "Hi Naruto."

Naruto smiled and began having a conversation with Hinata.

Little did they know there were some people following them.. and those were...

* * *

Sorry if this story stucks.. but then I had a huge idea of making this story lol.. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends.**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Recap:**_

_Just when Shikamaru was going to reply.. two girl's giggles could be heard, they turned around and saw Ino and Tenten giggling at them._

"_Shikamaru likes cloud watching?" Ino asked sweetly_

_Shikamaru nodded but kept staring at Ino._

_Tenten smiled, "Hi Neji!"_

_Neji didn't move but kept looking at Tenten._

_While Sakura was walking she could feel a shadow hovering over her, she turned around and met Sasuke, "What?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Nothing."_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and continued walking with Sasuke following her._

"_HI HINATA!"_

_Hinata looked away from the ground and turned around, "Hi Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled and began having a conversation with Hinata._

_Little did they know there were some people following them.. and those were..._

_**End Recap**_

The people that were following them were.. Mikioto and Kazui, the wannabes. Like I said they always wanted to be like Haruno Sakura and Yamanka Ino.. once they even tried stealing their fans.. which they failed miserably.

As the boys were following the girls around.. they all thought the same thing, '_I'm In Love.'_

Each boy held a smirked.. besides Naruto who just grinned of imagining himself in front of Hinata and asking her out.

Sakura and the girls had this weird feeling inside of them.. did the boys like them? If they did what would they do? They have been rejecting boys for the past years they have been in Konoha Fire Leaf High.. but if they do get asked out there wouldn't be anymore fan right?

Each girl thought hard, knowing that they will tell eachother later on. They took a quick glance at eachother then back to the boys, and back to the ground thinking.

The silence was killing them.. someone has to talk soon right??

"Well… Ummmmm you guys want to come over?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

All the girls blessed him, Hinata was the one who replied after glancing at the girls, "Sure."

"YAY!!!! HINATA IS COMING OVER HINATA IS COMING OVER!!!" Naruto chanted making the others sweat drop except Hinata who just smiled.

"You guys ready to go?" Sasuke asked everyone, though keep an eye on Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke then to her group who all nodded, she sighed and nodded.

"Yes!" The three girls high fived.

As the group walked out the two wannabes followed, "Grrr Sakura and her group always gets what they want, money, clothes, get out of school, boys EVERYTHING!"

"Mikioto calm down.. you know we'll never be like them.. it's just a dream, imagination."

"Shut up Kazui.. I will get what Sakura has.. Mikioto will always get what she wants."

Kazui looked at Mikioto worriedly, she never really wanted to be a wannabe but Mikioto was her best friend back then, she was the only person who accepted her for who she was.. so she followed what ever Mikioto was doing to stay as best friends forever but deep down somewhere in her heart she knew that they wouldn't stay forever, Mikioto was now a slut, a girl who wanted everything Sakura did, she was a wannabe.

Kazui also knew Mikioto just wanted to be accepted in something, her family always looked down on her. Kazui felt sorry for Mikioto but never said a thing to the dark pink hair girl.

"Come on, lets follow them Kazui."

"Okay.."

As the group walked back, Sakura kept looking back from the corner of the eye where Mikioto is, Yes.. She knew Mikioto was following them.

Sasuke noticed this and waved a hand in front of her causing her to glance up at him, "You okay?"

Sasuke swore he saw some pain flash through her eyes but then were replaced with emotionless ones, "I'm Alright."

"Whatever you say." Sasuke smirked

Sakura tried to smile but she stopped smiling ever since the day her parents died, she tried to move her lips upward but didn't work so she just nodded her head at him.

Sasuke and Sakura kept sneaking glances at each other and didn't notice the others glancing back at them, secretly smiling to the two and all thought the exact same thing, _'Love is in the air.'_

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HARUNO SAKURA!!!!!!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY SHE KEEPS GLANCING AT THAT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO SMILE DAMNIT?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?? NOT SMILE LIKE HER?? AND JUST NOD?? GOD SHES SO CONFUSING ANNOYING… but pretty, popular, famous, rich.." Mikioto mumbled the last five words.

Mikioto thought Kazui didn't hear but she did, Kazui's eyes saddened a bit, she lifted her hand and started patting Mikioto's back.

As the each pair went into the limo, they all secretly glance at their own group.

They sat like this:

Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto and Hinata

Neji and Tenten

Shikamaru and Ino

Sakura swore she just saw Tenten blush.. the strong, emotionless Tenten just blushed! Sakura grinned and she'll tell the girls later about her new discovery on their friend.

"Kazui! Get us a car now! We need to follow them!!!"

"O-okay."

As Kazui dialed the numbers on her celphone, Mikioto's eyes showed sadness, pain and loneliness. She always wanted a friend and she has one, but then she felt mean.. always bossing Kazui around, but she always obeyed, when ever her heart and head told her that she was being bossy again, she told herself that Kazui always obeys so it doesn't matter. Even if she continues saying that to herself she knows that Kazui just wants to stay friends.. but she couldn't lose everything she had now! She's almost the same level as Sakura!! She's so close!! Mikioto's eyes was brought back to jealousy, and angry.

As soon as Sasuke and them arrived the girls looked at the mansion and their eyes widened a little bit, the boy's house was probably the exact same size as theirs and most surprisingly was that they lived next door to eachother!

Sasuke, being the only one to noticed smirked which caught the attention of the other boys, who then two of them smirked noticing the girl's slightly widened eyes.

Naruto, being the dumb one didn't understand so he just grinned, "Well lets go inside and have ramen!"

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped, was that all Naruto thought about each day??

Hinata smiled while the rest smirked, Typical Naruto.

As soon as the door closed to the mansion, Mikioto and Kazui arrived at the gates.

Sakura glanced outside, noticing the two wannabes then smirked and whispered something to the girls who then smirked, Hinata being the only one who doesn't smirk just grinned.

* * *

Updated again! -smiles- Enjoy!

-MiMi-

P.S: I'm open for any ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. _**

**_Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**My Special Thanks To:**

****

Hinata'sbf

-Thanks so much for giving me a new idea! I'll definately try to fit it in my story! -smiles-

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap**

_As soon as Sasuke and them arrived the girls looked at the mansion and their eyes widened a little bit, the boy's house was probably the exact same size as theirs and most surprisingly was that they lived next door to eachother!_

_Sasuke, being the only one to noticed smirked which caught the attention of the other boys, who then two of them smirked noticing the girl's slightly widened eyes._

_Naruto, being the dumb one didn't understand so he just grinned, "Well lets go inside and have ramen!"_

_Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped, was that all Naruto thought about each day??_

_Hinata smiled while the rest smirked, Typical Naruto._

_As soon as the door closed to the mansion, Mikioto and Kazui arrived at the gates._

_Sakura glanced outside, noticing the two wannabes then smirked and whispered something to the girls who then smirked, Hinata being the only one who doesn't smirk just grinned._

_**End Recap**_

Sakura turned to the boys, "We're going to do something with one of my fans.. you want to help?"

Naruto, the loud mouth, "OKAY!!"

Everyone flinched at the loud voice.

"Well Sakura tell us the plan." Neji said impatiently earning a glare from Tenten.

Sakura signaled them to lean in and whispered in their ear and everyone grinned.

As Mikioto and Kazui was about to ring the doorbell of the gates, the group came out. Mikioto and Kazui quickly flashed Sakura and Ino a slut smile, which they both hate very much.

Everyone smirked which luckily got unnoticed by the two wannabes.

"Sakura! We were looking all over for you! Since you ditched school." Mikioto said in a slut way.

"So you came all the way just to come see me?" Sakura replied _kindly_

"Yup!"

Sakura started walking up to Mikioto, "Well.. Guess what?"

Mikioto.. being a dumb slut thought she meant she'll be popular like her, "What??"

Sakura backed up a bit and signaled the guys to hold the two girls, Sakura then shouted, "FIRE!"

Mikioto was blinking, confused. Then all of a sudden a rush of cold water landed on her face.. water guns.

She get kept her eyes shut from water going into her eyes, she kept them shut until the water stopped and she heard laughter, boy was she angry.

"HARUNO SAKURA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!"

Sakura grinned, "Just a present from me to you, like it?"

Tenten, Ino and Hinata giggled in the background.

"Ino what did you do that for!" Kazui yelled

Ino turned her attention to Kazui, "Like what Sakura said, just a present. You like it? We can do it again if you guys want.. or you could just run along and leave us alone."

Kazui's eyes widened, she couldn't take another water gun shot, she could barely breath when they shot her, she quickly shook her head and glanced at Mikioto who glanced at her with a worried expression on.

Sakura smirked, "So what is it? Leave or stay and get wet."

Mikioto quickly screamed which caused the boys to let go, the two ended up running out of the gates and in the car.

Sakura smirked, "Thanks guys.. that was so much fun ne?"

Everyone nodded then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Naruto was the first one to recover from laughter (A/N: Lol haha I thought he'd be the last one to recover)

"You guys want to go to the karaoke room? We'll all sing."

The girls grinned at each other.. they were the best singers in the school and Naruto knew, "Sure."

The guys smirked.. not knowing that the girls are super pros at singing.. and they won every competition they entered and everyone would die just to be like them.

As the group walked back in the house, Mikioto's face was burning with angry, "HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO US?! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? QUEEN OF PRETTINESS? QUEEN OF POPULARITY?!"

Kazui laughed nervously, "Umm yeah she is Mikioto."

Mikioto gave a quick glared at Kazui who tried avoiding the glare.

"Well here we are guys!" Naruto shouted while opening a door.

The girls looked around, not really impressed since they had one of their one.

"So.. whose singing first?" Ino asked while looking at Sakura and smirking.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Heh.. I'll go last?"

"Hell no Sakura! You're the best singer I've ever met! You've been singing since you could.. since you could.. SINCE YOU COULD SING!" Ino shouted.

"Fine fine.. just for you Ino." Sakura winked

Sasuke who is interested in hearing her voice quickly sat down in a comfortable position and watched her every move.

"So Sakura same song as before?" Naruto asked knowing Sakura is a really good singer and her favorite song.

"Eh Naruto do you have the English and Japanese version of it?" Sakura asked

"Yup!"

Sakura grinned, "Well lets do that then."

"Yeah!!! I love you singing that song! Your voice so goes with it!!" Naruto smiled

The girls knew what was happening even though they heard it a million times they can never stop loving it.

As the music started playing Sakura picked up the microphone and looked at all the boys around her, their new friends.

**What if you're alone  
and suddenly become blind,  
and what if despite that  
you kept walking forward? **

Come here, take my hand

If you've only got  
one wing...  
Even if I only have  
one wing left...

What if there was  
nothing to believe in,  
and what if all that's left  
is despair?

Please, hear my prayers

in this era overflowing  
with wingless angels.

If you are left  
with no wings...  
I still have one  
wing left, so...  
Together... together...

Sasuke and the other boy's eyes widened '_Damn this girl can sing!'_

Sakura kept her eyes close during her performance, she always keeps her eyes closed to calm her, she sometimes have this weird feeling in her stomach while performing in front of a huge audience.

"Sakura, you ready for the Japanese version?" Tenten asked while Hinata was waiting to click the Play button.

"Yeah."

**tatoeba hitorikiri de  
nani mo mienaku natta toshite  
tatoeba sore demo mada  
mae ni susumou to suru no nara **

koko e kite kono te o

kimi ni moshi tsubasa ga  
hitotsu shika nakute mo  
boku ni moshi tsubasa ga  
hitotsu shika nokotte'nakute mo

tatoeba shinjiru mono  
nani hitotsu naku natta toshite  
tatoeba soko ni wa tada  
zetsubou dake ga nokotta nara

dou ka kono inori o

hane no nai tenshi ga  
afurete'ru jidai de

kimi ni moshi tsubasa ga  
nokosarete'nakute mo  
boku ni mada tsubasa ga  
hitotsu dake nokotte iru kara  
isshoni...isshoni...

As she finished everyone clapped, Sakura was the best singer in the whole school, Ino was second. Tenten and Hinata have good voices also but no one could beat Sakura or Ino in any singing competition.

"Sakura your so good!! Really I think this is your favorite song now!" Hinata exclaimed

Sakura winked, "Maybe it is.. maybe it isn't."

Everyone knew that it was her favorite song, I mean she practically memorized every line and she was so good at it.

Sakura grinned, "Ino its your turn.."

Ino laughed nervously, putting her hands up in defense, "Heh heh.. doesn't Tenten or Hinata want to go?"

She quickly shot Hinata and Tenten a help-me look which they both laughed at, if Sakura ever wanted to do something, she'll do it.

Sakura quickly glanced at Tenten and Hinata who was still laughing at Ino's pleading look.

"I'm sure Hinata and Tenten won't mind right girls?" Sakura asked _sweetly_

Hinata and Tenten were giggling, but still shook their heads letting Ino go.

Ino gave them If-I-die-I'll-haunt-you-for-the-rest-of-my-ghost-life look.

Shikamaru waited to hear the blonde girl's voice, so he sat on a couch and waited for the blonde beauty to sing.

* * *

There you go! The song is Ayumi Hamasaki - Endless Sorrow. I'm not sure if theres a English version, I just found the lyrics of it -smiles-

Enjoy!

Ja nae!

-MiMi-

P.S: I'm open for any new ideas from you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. **

**Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-For the reviews and idea -smiles-**

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

**-For the review and clap -smiles-**

Insomnia P. Krakerz

**-For the review and support! -smiles-**

_Thanks to the three of you!_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_She quickly shot Hinata and Tenten a help-me look which they both laughed at, if Sakura ever wanted to do something, she'll do it._

_Sakura quickly glanced at Tenten and Hinata who was still laughing at Ino's pleading look._

"_I'm sure Hinata and Tenten won't mind right girls?" Sakura asked sweetly_

_Hinata and Tenten were giggling, but still shook their heads letting Ino go._

_Ino gave them If-I-die-I'll-haunt-you-for-the-rest-of-my-ghost-life look._

_Shikamaru waited to hear the blonde girl's voice, so he sat on a couch and waited for the_ _blonde beauty to sing._

_**End Recap**_

Sakura went to sit next to Sasuke, who smirked "Miss me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You wish."

As the music started playing everyone watched Ino, mostly Shikamaru that is, but from the corner of everyone's eyes, not including Sakura they saw Sasuke sneaking glances at Sakura which they all smirked or grinned at.

Ino opened her mouth and let her voice sing, sing with freedom.

**nee kizuite ita desho hontou ni hoshigatte ita kotoba  
mitasareteru furi shitemo kokoro no fukaku ni sunderu  
fuangena watashi ga**

**hitohada yori mo sukoshi dake nurui kaze kodou hayamatte iku  
tooi mirai o katatteru yokogao o mite ita  
issho ni yume no okuchi e to tsurete itte yo  
nee kono karada goto**

**ai toiu na no PISUTORU ga mune no mannaka uchinuku no  
kakebiki da to ka joushiki nante nan no imi mo motanai  
ai toiu hikigane o hiite kootta kokoro uchinuite  
yubi no saki made anata no ai o sosoide**

**nee wasurete iru desho imi mo naku kureta gin no KOIN  
nibuku hikaru houseki namida no shizuku de omoku natte kagayaite itta  
atashi dake shitteru HIMEGOTO datta**

**subete ushinatte shagamikomu tameiki yoake ni toketa  
kono machi de wa nan no yaku ni mo tatanai  
te no naka ni hikaru QUARTER DOLLAR  
nokosareta omoi ga kureta yuuki o gyutto nigiri shimete  
yureru kokoro de aketeku sora o waratta**

**namaiki na kuchibiru nejifuserareta**

**anata ga kureta nukumori dake ga mune no mannaka uchinuita  
kakehiki da to ka joushiki nante nan no imi mo motanai  
ai toiu na no hikigane o hiite yogoreta tsubami uchinuite  
totte oki no IKAreta KISS o mou ichido**

Ino ended her song with her crystal blue eyes open and she slightly smiled at everyone, mostly Shikamaru though.. she didn't know why but she had a weird feeling in her stomach when she catches Shikamaru smirking or staring at her.

As Ino was walking down she could feel someone staring at her, she quickly turned around and connected her crystal blue eyes with black ones. She didn't know how long she was staring at him but at least he was staring back right? They kept looking in each other's eyes until they heard a coughs, it was Sakura and Sasuke smirking at them.

Sakura was the first to speak, "Ino.. Ino.. lovely song.. I'm sure you and Shikamaru would make a great match, everyone agree?"

The rest of the gang nodded their heads smiling at the two.

Sasuke smirked, "Nice pick Shikamaru, a smart guy and a loud mouth.. perfect match."

"Shut up Sasuke." Was all Shikamaru could say, he was looking at Ino again.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Whose next? Hinata or Tenten?"

Hinata being the shy one shook her head, and well Tenten being the brave one shot her hand up, which then Neji shot his head up from the ground and watched Tenten's every move, he just had to listen to the brown hair girl's voice.

The music started playing and Tenten closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting her voice take over.

**Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni wa  
Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo **

Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara  
Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau

Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara  
Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite  
Egao mitsuketai

Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga  
Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni

Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo  
Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta

Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo  
Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto  
Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou  
Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo  
Daijoubu mou nakanai de  
Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide  
Aruiteku zutto

Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku  
Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne  
Aisuru kimochi ha

Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni  
**Tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai**

As Tenten finished off, Neji started clapping loudly which made everyone eyed him, he didn't clap for anyone's but Tenten. They thought for a moment.. then all of them grinned, another couple.

"Tenten that was great! Nice job." Hinata smiled.

"YEAH TENTEN GOOD JOB!" Naruto yelled while eating his ramen.

Everyone chuckled, Naruto can be so loud sometimes.. especially when he wants to prove his worth to a certain violet hair girl.

Sakura grinned evilly, "Hinata its your turn."

"Heh.. maybe the boys want to go?" Hinata looked towards them with a Save-me-now look which they all burst out laughing at, except Naruto who just smiled.

"They won't mind, they can go after us."

"Sakura you didn't even ask yet!"

"So what? There's a thing called Ladies First."

"But Saku-…"

"No buts Hinata! All of us went now its your turn, I'll promise you we'll all sing our favorite song together at the end, if the boys let us that is." Sakura glanced at the boys, and she received eager nods, as if they wanted the girls to sing them to bed. (A/N: -pssst- Which they secretly do! –grins-)

"Oh alright.. but keep your promise Sakura!"

"Yeah yeah." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Hinata walked towards the front with Naruto eyeing her closely, he even stopped eating his ramen for this moment! Everyone had WTF faces on besides Hinata who didn't notice.

Tenten tried pulling his ramen away which he let freely!

Sakura sweat dropped, _'Idiot.. Naruto doesn't even notice his food is disappearing.. well at least Hinata found her love.'_

Naruto watched her every move as if this was the end of the world and he HAD to watch this. The girls were laughing while the boys were smirking.

Hinata opened her mouth and everyone stopped and listen to the violet hair girl.

**Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande  
Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso **

Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
Nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika

Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya

Onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago  
Noboda johun sarammannagir barandago  
Nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego  
Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho  
Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
Nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde  
Ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde

Sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun  
Yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo  
Hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge  
Irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso

Naruto shouted, "WHOO GO HINATA THAT'S WAS GREAT!!" He started clapping.

Everyone clapped slowly while Naruto kept cheering for Hinata which made her blush.

"Well it's the guys turn now!" Ino smiled.

"You guys want to go all together or just solos?" Tenten asked

"Or duet." Hinata added

Sakura smirked.

"We'll go all together." Was all Sasuke said and all the boys went up in front they all made eye contact with the girls they loved.. (A/N: If you don't know the answer ask me in the review –sweat drops- But I'm pretty sure you know)

Each girl watched the boys, wondering how they sing.

The boys smirked, they were going to play their favorite song..

As they opened their mouth they could see the girls moving closer which made them grin.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**(I'm alive)**

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**When nobody died...**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

The girls clapped, grinning. Was that all they got?

"Nice job guys." Ino said while smiling at Shikamaru who returned with a smirk.

"Our turn." Tenten said whiling glancing at Neji.

"Our favorite song?" Hinata asked while smiling at Naruto.

"Sure thing Hinata." Sakura said while sneaking a glance at Sasuke.

"English and Japanese?"

"Yeah."

The girls stood in a row, each had a grin on.

They opened their mouths at the same time and let their voices out.

**Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.**

**Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
Sonna de ai kurikaeshita.  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
Amai kage o motomete wa**

**I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,  
I'll be alright,  
Me o tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o,  
I believe**

**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mou ichi dou.**

**Negai dake no yakusoku wa  
Toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara  
We'll be alright  
Shinjite ireba sou  
Donna tookute mo  
Stay with me**

**Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida  
Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Yume no naka.**

**Nagareru toki o kokoro ni  
Ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono  
Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mune no oku**

**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…**

"You guys ready for English?" Sakura asked the girls.

"Yup."

The boys were impressed at how all four of them can sing, they could definitely own in any singing competitions.

Once again they let their voices out, and secretly knowing that the one boy were looking at each one of them.

**Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.**

**If I meet my love, and we part,  
We'll meet again, like we did before.  
The sweet darkness I search for  
Fumbling deep in my memories,**

**I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
Although you're not anywhere  
I'll be alright,  
If I close my eyes to that,  
Love won't change,  
I believe**

**When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom  
In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea  
The fall wind, and the winter snow  
With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
Once again.**

**The promise of that only wish  
Fades away when time passes.  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
If those feelings come back,  
We'll be alright,  
If I just believe,  
No matter how far away you are,  
Stay with me.**

**The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer.  
The fall rain, the winter tears,  
With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
In a dream.**

**Time flows into my heart,  
And truthfully,  
Our every day is soon a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten  
one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,  
Within my heart.**

**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…**

The boys had slightly widened eyes, what surprised the girls were that Naruto was also impressed, hasn't he seen them do this all the time? Or did he forget?

"Well we're done." Sakura smirked they still had widened eyes.

"You guys can stop staring at us now." Ino giggled.

"We're not that impressive." Hinata added

"Yes we are Hinata, we're the best singers in the school, maybe the world too." Tenten chuckled.

Secretly the boys all imagined them together.. as couples.. together.. forever..

* * *

The songs are listed in order:

1. Himegoto

2. Sorega ai deshou

3. Because I'm A Girl

4. If Everyone Cared

5. Four Seasons

Enjoy!

Ja nae

-MiMi-


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. **

**Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-For the support on every chapter and the idea! **-smiles-

k i n d h a l o

**-For the support and review! **-smiles-

Insomnia P. Krakerz

**-For the support and review! **-smiles

**This chapter is the idea from **Hinata'sbf **Super Special Thanks To You! **-cheers-

* * *

_**Recap**_

_The boys had slightly widened eyes, what surprised the girls were that Naruto was also impressed, hasn't he seen them do this all the time? Or did he forget?_

"_Well we're done." Sakura smirked they still had widened eyes._

"_You guys can stop staring at us now." Ino giggled._

"_We're not that impressive." Hinata added_

"_Yes we are Hinata, we're the best singers in the school, maybe the world too." Tenten chuckled._

_Secretly the boys all imagined them together.. as couples.. together.. forever.._

_**End Recap**_

Ino yawned, "You girls want to go home now?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head since she was falling asleep.

"Yeah.." Tenten was rubbing her eyes.

Sakura stretched, "Well lets go home, we have to go to school tomorrow anyways."

"You want us to walk you home?" Sasuke asked

"Oh.. its okay, our house is next door anyways." Sakura replied as she was getting up.

As the girls walked out the door, the boys waved goodbye.

"Well that was fun." Ino said.

The other three girls nodded.

When they arrived at their house, Sakura unlocked the door and held it for the other three to enter.

Once Ino, Hinata and Tenten entered she shut the door behind them and then she walked in but ended up bonking her head at the door, "Oww.. who put this door here?"

Sakura shook her head then had a nervous face on, "Is it just me or I'm getting dumber each day?"

Just as she was about to open the door and walked in, someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten fell asleep on the stair case.. not knowing what happened to their pink haired friend.

**Next Day**

"Ino-sama, wake up." The maid whispered while shaking them gently.

Ino opened her eyes slowly but quickly shut them when light shone at them.

"Good morning Ino-sama, do you know where Sakura-sama is?" the maid asked worriedly.

Ino shot her eyes opened this time, "What do you mean where's Sakura?? She came home with us yesterday!"

"She isn't here Ino-sama.." the maid replied

Hinata and Tenten woke up from the loud shout.

Hinata rubbed her eyes, "Ino whats the matter?"

"Sakura's missing!"

At this Hinata and Tenten shot their eyes opened.

"What do you mean she's not here? She was right behind us when we entered the house!" Tenten shouted

"I'm not sure, but there's no trace of her in the house or outside." The maid told them.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go call for a search party!" Ino yelled.

"Ino we should get more people to help, perhaps the boys?" Hinata suggested.

"I'll call them." Tenten said and ran out the door.

As the boys were eating breakfast, a loud knock was heard at their door.

'_Damnit! Boys opened their door so slow!!!' _Tenten thought angrily as she banged the door again.

"I'll get it." Neji said.

Neji opened the door only to be meet with an angry Tenten.

"SAKURA IS MISSING! HELP US FIND HER!"

At this Sasuke shot up from his seat, "Sakura's missing?"

"YES!!!" Tenten shouted.

"Lets go." Sasuke said as he dragged Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto out the door.

"But teme!! I'm not done my ramen!!" Naruto whined.

"Hinata will be there, she'll be hurt if you don't help her." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto shot up, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR LETS GO!"

This time Naruto was dragging everyone.

Everyone sweat dropped, Naruto would do anything for Hinata.. even if he doesn't get to eat ramen for breakfast.

When they arrived, Naruto didn't bothered ringing the doorbell but instead he kicked opened the door and barged in, "HINATA I'M HERE! I'LL HELP YOU SAVE SAKURA!"

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled.

Sakura woke up on a hard stone floor, she slowly opened her eyes only to be meeting identical eyes.

"M-mikoto?" Sakura coughed, she rubbed her sides.. it was bruised, they damaged her.

Mikioto smirked, "Oh I'm not Mikioto.. I'm Haruno Sakura. You are to be staying here till I get Sasuke and your popularity."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, her friends will come save her!

Sakura's throat was dry, "Y-you d-did t-this j-just f-for p-popularity?"

"So what if I did? Yes I want to be you, So what? You were popular, pretty, smart and most of all you had the hottest boy in the school after you!"

Sakura's eyes widened, this girl was desperate to be her.

"Before you came to the school, I was the one popular, pretty, and smart! But you took away everything I had! EVERYTHING!" Mikioto screamed.

Sakura coughed a little blood out.

"Now I'll take back everything."

Sakura wondered, _'Didn't she have dark pink hair? And didn't she have dark green eyes?'_

Mikioto read her mind, "If your wondering didn't I have dark pink hair and dark green eyes? Well guess what Haruno! I dyed my hair the same color as yours!! And I got new contact lenses!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, her throat didn't seem dry anymore.. her anger took over, "Do you really think you'll become like me? People will see under that mask of jealousy is your true self, if you really wanted to become like me.. you'd use your own face, your own personality and your own self."

Mikioto, inside she knew Sakura was right, "No! Even if I try people will ignore me! They will only talk about Haruno Sakura! NEVER MIKIOTO!"

Mikioto sobbed, "I'm tired of people looking down on me, I'm tired of people always looking up on you, They never look upon other people. The whole entire school admires you! Never anyone else! Don't you know how that feels?!"

Sakura's eyes softened.. she's been through that too, "Mikioto.. I've been through that, haven't you ever wondered why I would move to a new school? Because I wasn't accepted in my other schools. They picked on me because of my hair, my eyes, everything about me they laughed. I'm sure that there's at least one person in the school that admires you. And that's Kazui."

Kazui stood by the doorway to the room Mikioto and Sakura was in, Sakura is right, she does admire Mikioto.. for her courage and bravery, Kazui then walked away thinking are they doing the right thing to Sakura?

Mikioto shook her head furiously, "I DON'T CARE! I WILL GET WHAT I DESERVE!" After that Mikioto left the room and slam the door shut, locking it.

Sakura sat up and leaned against the wall, she couldn't stand up. The pain ran through her body as if she got struck by lightning.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted from his car, they were looking for Sakura for over an hour already.

Just when he was going to turn around and go back to the others, he saw _Sakura_.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke immediately stopped the car and ran out.

Sasuke ran and hugged _Sakura_ tightly, "Sakura.. where were you? We're all worried about you."

"Sorry Sasuke." _Sakura _hugged back.

Sasuke smiled, "Lets go back to the others."

"Okay." _Sakura _smiled.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit _'Sakura never smiles…'_.

Sasuke shrugged the thought off and helped _Sakura _in the car.

From behind a bush, Kazui was watching. She suddenly felt bad.. they were lying to someone who truly loved Haruno Sakura.

Kazui's eyes opened this time.. opened to the truth.

She'll save Sakura, even if its going to cost losing her one and only friend.

Kazui quickly ran back to the hiding spot.. where the real Sakura is.

Inside _Sakura, _was Mikioto.. she was smiling happily to herself, soon Sakura's popularity and the hottest boy will be all hers. All of it!

* * *

Here's another chapter! the italic Sakura is Mikioto.. just making sure all of you guys understand that -smiles- 

Anyways this chapter's idea is from Hinata'sbf, not from me, so lets all give Hinata'sbf a cheer! -cheers-

-waves a Hinata'sbf flag-

Ja nae!

-MiMi-


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. **

**Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-For each support on every chapter!**

Insomnia P. Krakerz

**-For making me laugh on every review I read from you!**

ninja gal

**-For making me smile from the moodswing you had!**

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

**_-_For the clap and support you gave me!**

**_

* * *

__Recap_**

_From behind a bush, Kazui was watching. She suddenly felt bad.. they were lying to someone who truly loved Haruno Sakura._

_Kazui's eyes opened this time.. opened to the truth._

_She'll save Sakura, even if its going to cost losing her one and only friend._

_Kazui quickly ran back to the hiding spot.. where the real Sakura is._

_Inside **Sakura**, was Mikioto.. she was smiling happily to herself, soon Sakura's popularity and the hottest boy will be all hers. All of it!_

_**End Recap**_

As Kazui kept running back Mikioto was look at the side mirror to see if her contacts moved.

Once Kazui arrived she banged open the door and helped Sakura up, "Sakura Sakura!!"

Sakura weakly opened her eyes she fell asleep when leaning against the hard cold wall, "K-kazui?"

Sakura's eyes widened what are they going to do her this time? When Sakura opened her mouth again to talk, she only felt a rush of liquid going in it.

"Sakura you have to drink this quickly, then we have to run back to the school and save everyone from Mikioto!"

As the liquid stopped Sakura opened her mouth again, "Kazui.. isn't Mikioto your best friend? Why are you helping me? You know she'll get mad at you and you might lose your friendship."

"To tell you the truth.. I was scared of losing Mikioto.. but then I saw Sasuke hugging Mikioto, he thought she was you. Anyways I suddenly felt a pain of guilt in my body.. that we were hurting someone that truly loved you.. and then when I came running back here.. I thought of something again.. that once Mikioto gets all she ever wanted.. she'll leave me. So either way its going to end up the same. It'll be okay Sakura, I'm here to save you." Kazui smiled a little bit.

Sakura knew from that moment she finished her sentence she could trust her, Sakura nodded and smiled a bit back, "Thank you Kazui.. I owe you a big time."

"No problem! Oh and Sakura before we leave put this on." Kazui handed Sakura a brown cloak.

Sakura nodded, she got up and put on the cloak it covered her whole body. She pulled the hood over and her whole body and face was covered in darkness.

Sakura smiled again a bit, "Lets go Kazui."

"Yeah."

The two ran out the door heading for the mansions.

When Sasuke and Mikioto arrived at the girl's mansion, Mikioto hopped off and invited Sasuke to come in. Mikioto's eyes slightly widened at the house, she's never been in it.. and now she'll be in it forever and ever! She grinned to herself.

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Ino's voice came ringing down the hallway.

"Looks like the bastard found you." Naruto hugged Mikioto who looked disgusted.. unfortunately no one noticed the look.

"Where were you Sakura?? You had us worried!" Ino yelled at Mikioto and quickly gave her a hug, which Mikioto smiled at. A popular girl just hugged her and shes popular now too!

"Oh last night I went for a walk, forgot to tell you guys.. Sorry!" Mikioto quickly replied.

Tenten raised her eyebrows. '_Sakura never goes for walks along in the middle of the night.. this is weird.'_

Tenten quickly shook off the thought and hugged Mikioto.

Hinata smiled at Sakura and hugged her, "We were so worried."

"Sorry to worry you Hinata." Mikioto smiled.

Everyone's thought at the same time, _'Holy crap.. when does Sakura smile??'_

Ino's mouth slightly opened, _'OH CRAP THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!' _Ino returned the smile, but inside her head she was screaming and yelling: '_THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END NOOOOOO'._

Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads at Mikioto who in returned smiled at them.

Sasuke looked at Mikioto.. there was something weird about her, she never smiles.

Sasuke shrugged the thought off, "Hey, lets go watch a movie?"

Everyone nodded and walked to the Movie room.

Mikioto followed and smirking the whole time, the popularity was all hers.. and everyone will always be thinking that she's Haruno Sakura.

Kazui and Sakura both ran and ran until they saw the mansion, they slowed their pace and quickly glanced at eachother and nodded.

They were watching a funny movie, everyone was laughing.. even Mikioto which everyone thought was weird because Sakura never laughed, she either grin or smirk. Sasuke didn't laugh he was smirking.

Sasuke turned and stared at Mikioto.

Mikioto turned and stared at Sasuke.

They both moved their bodies closer and moved their faces closer.

Sakura looked for a key on her body but found none.

Kazui watched her worriedly they were running out of time.

Sakura's eyes twitched, she never loses stuff!

So she did the next best thing she could think of.. she raised her fist and...

As Mikioto and Sasuke's lips were so so close in touching.. the door suddenly slammed open with a huge BAM, Sasuke quickly backed away, while Mikioto was boiling with anger.. she was going to kill the person who ever interrupted her moment with Sasuke.

The door fell with a thud and there stood a cloaked figure and Kazui, the cloaked figure still had their fist out.

"Oh god.. don't tell me its Mikioto and Kazui."

Kazui smirked, "Actually I'm not with Mikioto this time Ino.."

Kazui pointed at Mikioto, "That's Mikioto."

All eyes were on Mikioto she quickly hid her nervous look and glared, "What are you talking about Kazui! I'm Sakura, You and Mikioto better leave or you'll be sorry!"

Before Kazui could say something back, the cloaked figure raised their hand and Kazui immediately stopped.

"Oh really?" The cloaked figure said.

The cloaked figure removed the hood and gasps were heard around the room.

"If your Haruno Sakura then who am I?" Sakura smirked.

"Y-your Mikioto! Wannabe!" Mikioto glared.

Sakura looked at Ino, who then looked at her.

Ino saw in Sakura's eyes were trust and loyalty, Ino then looked at Mikioto's eyes and found none.. what Ino found were jealousy and hatred. Ino understood now she got up and walked towards Sakura.

Mikioto glared at Ino, "What now? Yamanka wants to be friends with a wannabe?"

Ino glared back, "Actually no.. I'm being friends with a non wannabe."

Tenten and Hinata quickly got up and went to Sakura, if Ino says that's the real Sakura then it is her. Ino has known Sakura the longest out of all of them.

The boys look at Sakura and then to Mikioto and back. They got up and walked to Sakura. If the girls went there then that means they are right.

"W-what are you guys doing?? Shes Mikioto! I'm Haruno Sakura!" Mikioto shouted with hatred in her eyes.

Sasuke glared he can't believe her almost kissed Mikioto, he snaked his arm around Sakura's waist which got unnoticed by her since her attention was on Mikioto, he smirked.

Sakura's eyes softened a bit, "If you want the name, I will give it to you. The appearance and popularity as well. But even after that, you and I are two different people. That will never change. We cannot be anything other than ourselves. But that's why you and I exist here, right? That's why we're able to meet other people, and yourself, right?"

Mikioto's eyes widened, suddenly tears began falling down her cheeks, she had enough. Mikioto ran out the door of the huge mansion and disappeared down the road.

Kazui looked at the direction where Mikioto went she then turned to Sakura and the others, "Well I better be off, Good luck Sakura."

"Wait." Ino's voice stopped Kazui.

"Yeah?"

Ino sighed but then smiled, she couldn't believe she was going to say this, "Kazui would you like to join our group? You saved Sakura and that showed a lot of trust and loyalty."

Kazui's eyes widened but she quickly closed them and smiled, "I am honored Ino.. but I'm afraid I cant.. I will be leaving tomorrow. I'm going to move to the Phillipines."

Ino's eyes saddened, "We're going to miss you Kazui." Ino walked up and hugged her, the other three girls joined in also.

The boys looked at eachother, "Ah what the heck." And joined the group hug, with Kazui in the middle.. letting tears of joy and a little bit of sadness fall out of her eyes.

* * *

Ok just to tell you all.. the quote: If you want the name, I will give it to you. The appearance as well. But even after that, you and I are two different people. That will never change. We cannot be anything other than ourselves. But that's why you and I exist here, right? That's why we're able to meet other people, and yourself, right?

Is not mine.. its from Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed Destiny. The part where it says The Appearance and Popularity as well.. well I just added the popularity part.. ignore that.. Lacus didn't really say it in Gundam Seed Destiny lol.

And if all of you haven't noticed my **Special Thanks.. **and if you want to be on there.. just review! I put every reviewer that has reviewed on it.

And I'm really happy with this story, 'cause I've been getting really good reviews. Thank you all!

At the end of this story I will be asking the question: Would you like a sequel?

If yes I'll be more than happy to make you guys one since I'll be knowing that some people will enjoy it!

Well heres another chapter, Enjoy!

Ja Nae

-MiMi


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. **

**Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-Oh sorry I'm not filipino! but thanks for reviewing!**

StarAngelBayBee7

-**Thank you! Also Thanks for reviewing!**

Haruno Konimitsu

**-Thanks so much for taking ur time to review!**

michi-baka

**-Haha! Thanks alot for reviewing!**

Raven's Familiar

**-Same here! Thanks for reviewing!**

Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel

**-Haha... thanks for reviewing!**

sword misters

**-Thank you! And Thank you for reviewing!**

Fire-Shadow-Ice

**-Really? Thats great! Thanks for reviewing!**

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

**-Lol.. I'm glad they didn't kiss too! Thanks for reviewing!**

sasusaku74

**-Haha.. thanks for reviewing!**

ultimateSasukeSakurafan016

**-Alright! I'll add your vote. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Thank you all who have taken your time to review and support me!_**

**4 People Have Already Voted On Making A Sequel.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Recap**

_Kazui looked at the direction where Mikioto went she then turned to Sakura and the others, "Well I better be off, Good luck Sakura."_

"_Wait." Ino's voice stopped Kazui._

"_Yeah?"_

_Ino sighed but then smiled, she couldn't believe she was going to say this, "Kazui would you like to join our group? You saved Sakura and that showed a lot of trust and loyalty."_

_Kazui's eyes widened but she quickly closed them and smiled, "I am honored Ino.. but I'm afraid I cant.. I will be leaving tomorrow. I'm going to move to the Phillipines."_

_Ino's eyes saddened, "We're going to miss you Kazui." Ino walked up and hugged her, the other three girls joined in also._

_The boys looked at eachother, "Ah what the heck." And joined the group hug, with Kazui in the middle.. letting tears of joy and a little bit of sadness fall out of her eyes._

_**End Recap**_

As Kazui left to go to Phillipines they all waved good bye, hoping to see this girl again.

"Wonder if Mikioto is going to school tomorrow." Ino said.

Naruto scratched his head, "Hey guys I just noticed something… we didn't go to school for two days."

Sakura bonked Naruto's head, "No duh Naruto.. of course we didn't go to school for two days, we skipped today also.. guess we'll have to go tomorrow. I wonder what the principal might say."

Ino laughed, "Hey we forgot our sport practices too."

"EH?! YOU MEAN WE FORGOT CHEERLEADING?!" Sakura shouted.

"WE MISSED BASKETBALL?!" Tenten had her eyes wide opened.

"We missed volleyball?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura had an annoyed look on, "Why didn't you remind us Ino..?"

Ino laughed nervously and put her hands up in defense, "Heh heh… I forgot???"

Tenten and Sakura had fire in their eyes, "You forgot about our sports…"

Ino quickly nodded.

Hinata spoke, "Ino forgot.. she was trying to save Sakura remember?"

Ino gave Hinata a look that said Thank-you-so-much-I-could-hug-you-right-now-but-I-can't.

Hinata just smiled back.

Sakura crossed her arms but kept glaring at Ino, Tenten sighed and closed her eyes.

Few minutes passed until Sakura spoke up, "Fine.. I did get in trouble anyways and everyone was looking for me.. So I guess I was the trouble one."

Tenten opened her eyes, "Yeah.. Sorry Ino.. but did you see her face Sakura? That was hilarious."

Sakura smirked, "Priceless."

Ino glared at her two friends, while Hinata just smiled at the scene.

Naruto broke their friend moment, "So… Lets go get some icecream?"

"That's the best idea you've ever given us idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!"

"Idiot."

"BASTARD!"

"Idiot."

"BASTARD!"

"Idiot."

"BASTA-."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted and glared at them, Naruto hid behind Hinata while Sasuke glared back.

"A challenge Uchiha?" Sakura continued glaring.

"You got that right Haruno." Sasuke glared harder.

"Guys calm down, weren't we going for icecream?" Tenten said trying to calm the two.

Sakura looked away and sighed, "Well…? Lets go!"

Everyone quickly got their jackets and walked out the door of the mansion.

A limo was parked infront of the gates, Sakura went up to the limo and knocked on the glass window.

It rolled down and you could see a man in a black suit with a black hat. He had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Sorry Takashi but this time I think we can drive, you can take your break longer if you want. Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura." With that Takashi left with the limo.

"Your driving?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… unless you want to drive." Sakura turned her head to Sasuke.

He shook his head, they all walked to the garage and when they went in the garage the boy's eyes widened slightly from the view. There sitting in their garage was four cars, Celica, Lamborghini, Jaguar, and lastly a Sports Car.

"Can we drive my car?" Sakura asked the girls.

They nodded their head and walked towards the Celica.

"You guys all have your own car?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, Celica for Sakura, Lamborghini for Ino, Jaguar is mine, and Sports Car for Hinata." Tenten replied while getting into the Celica.

"Sweet car!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura smirked.

Sasuke sat in the passenger seat while the rest sat in the back.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

They all nodded their heads and when the gates opened Sakura stepped on the gas paddle hard and the car zoomed out the gates with smoke behind it.

"Lets listen to music." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"What do the boys like?"

"Uhhh.." Naruto looked at the boys.

"We'll have Smack That by Akon."

Sakura nodded her head and turned the radio to Smack That.

**Shady  
Convict  
Up front  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one  
cuz she be that lady **

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh.

Up front style. Ready to attack now.  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down.  
Convicts got the whole thing packed down.  
Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now.  
I feel it. Go on and crack now.  
Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now.  
Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down.  
Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now.

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.

As the Celica drove passed, strangers eyed the car, you don't always see a sweet car driving down the streets you know.

**  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh. **

Ooh! Looks like another club banger.  
They better hang on.  
When I throw this thang on.  
Get a little drink on. They goin' flip.  
For this Akon shit. You can bank on it.  
Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws.  
The way she climbs up and down them poles.  
Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls.  
Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers.  
Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her.  
Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're -  
I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase.  
No time to waste. Back to my place.  
Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away.  
Or more like a palace, shall I say.  
And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game.  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing!  
(Akon!)

They were all listening to Smack That.

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh

Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'.  
Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'.  
Women just hoin'.  
Big booty rollin'.  
Soon I be all in them an' throwin D.  
Hittin' no less than 3.  
Block will style like wee, wee.  
Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately.

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh.

"Lets play the next song." Hinata said.

"Girls get to choose!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura nodded and turned the radio to And I by Ciara.

**I dont need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody thats down for me  
And he dont have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me  
He can have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrafice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real **

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever

They can say that I am crazy  
For makin him mah baby  
But that's how it's gone be  
See I done been through many changes  
But this one I aint changing  
It's gon' stay the same  
I can have everything in this world  
But I'll sacrafice it all for him  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real

And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever

I love you  
And all of the things that you do  
Oh baby please  
I need you (I need you)  
So believe me (I do)  
I do (oOoOOo)  
Cause I love you (I love you)  
And every lil thing baby (you do)  
No no OoO whooOooa OooOo  
They don't know how I feel  
Cause I know this is real

**And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever  
**

**And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever**

Some girls gasped at the Celica passing by, while some guys had their eyes widened.

As Sakura parked the car near an icecream shop, everyone looked at eachother, their new friends, their new group.

* * *

Another chapter! Enjoy!

Ja Nae.

-MiMi


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. _**

**_Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-Haha! Awesome -smiles- Thank you for reviewing!**

Itachi1191

**-Oh.. Sorry for the recaps.. but I'm use to writing them. Sorry!**

**And I'll try to fit your idea into the story.. but I won't use it right away**

**since they just had a problem -laughs- Thank you for reviewing!**

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

**-Lol! My mind wished that Ino got beat up too! -smiles- Thanks for reviewing!**

Fire-Shadow-Ice

**-Really? Thanks! Those four are my favorite cars! -smiles- Thank you for reviewing!**

sasusaku74

**-Thank you! Also thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

Azekah

**-New reviewer! Thanks so much for taking ur time to review! -laughs-**

**4 People Have Already Voted On Making A Sequel.**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Some girls gasped at the Celica passing by, while some guys had their eyes widened._

_As Sakura parked the car near an icecream shop, everyone looked at eachother, their new friends, their new group._

_**End Recap**_

As the group got out, fangirls fainted and fanboys drooled at the group.

Sakura smirked, "Lets go, before we get run over by fans."

Hinata, Ino and Tenten laughed while Naruto grinned and the other boys smirked.

When they reached the ice cream shop they all sat in a booth.

"What flavor do you guys want?" Sakura asked while looking at the menu.

"Vanilla." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Chocolate." Both Neji and Shikamaru said.

"Bubblegum." Hinata smiled.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

The gang raised their eyebrows and all thought the same thing, 'Wow.. no comment.'

"I'll have Chocolate also." Tenten grinned.

"Mango." Ino smiled.

"I'll have Strawberry then." Sakura smirked.

A waitress walked to their table and blushed at the boys, "Well hello there, What fine gentlemen you guys are."

The waitress winked at them, and in return she received groans.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten glared at the waitress and coughed.

The waitress turned her attention to them and glared back, "Well? What do you want?"

Hinata frowned. 'Rude much?'

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, boy was she mad, "Listen up 'cause I'm saying this once."

The waitress nodded and took out her note pad and pen getting ready to write, no way in hell would she lose to Sakura.

"Three chocolate, one strawberry, one vanilla, one mango, one bubblegum, and one ramen." Sakura said it super fast on purpose.

The waitress lost track after the strawberry, she glared at Sakura, "Could you repeat that?"

"No." came the reply.

"Well then I'm sorry I can't take your orders."

Ino pissed as hell, she stood up and slammed her hand on the table, "Listen up! You do not mess with ANY of us. Got that? If you don't let me explain it more clearly.. DON'T MESS WITH US GOT IT? IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T SEE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN AND STOP STARING AT OUR BOYFRIENDS!"

The waitress quickly nodded, afraid of the blonde hair girl.

The girls grinned, when you get Ino mad.. she gets really mad.

The waitress gave a nervous smile to them, "C-could y-you r-repeat y-your o-orders p-please?"

Sakura closed her eyes and smirked, "Three chocolate, one strawberry, one vanilla, one mango, one bubblegum and one ramen." Sakura said it at normal speed this time.

The waitress quickly wrote down the orders, quickly bowed and walked.. more like ran back.

Sasuke smirked, "Since when we were your boyfriends?"

"Oh.. did you guys want that girl to bug you for the rest of your life? I'm so sorry I'll call her back right now. HEY YO-." Ino was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Okay okay we get the point, thanks for saving us."

Just then Ino realized that other customers were staring at them. Ino quickly got up and glared at everyone of them, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN TEENAGERS IN A… IN A…" Ino quickly looked at Hinata for help.

Hinata caught Ino's look and quickly mouthed "Ice cream shop." To her.

Ino quickly caught it and returned her attention to the crowd, "IN A ICECREAM SHOP!"

Some guy laughed at Ino, "Haha you don't even know this is an ice cream shop what a usele-." The guy never continued 'cause there standing was Sakura herself.

Sakura glared at the guy and raised her fist and landed a punch on the guys cheek, "Shut up."

The guy fell unconscious from the punch.

Sakura glared at the crowd, "Anyone else want to laugh or talk back to us?"

The crowd quickly shook their heads and avoided the gang.

Ino smiled at Sakura and high fived her.

Just as Ino and Sakura sat down, their orders arrived.

"One vanilla." A vanilla flavored ice cream was placed infront of Sasuke.

"Three chocolates." A chocolate flavored was placed infront of Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten.

"One strawberry." Strawberry was placed infront of Sakura.

"One mango." Mango was placed infront of Ino.

"One bubblegum." Bubblegum was placed infront of Hinata.

"And one ramen flavored." The waitress sweatdropped at Naruto when he was drooling at the ice cream.

"Enjoy your ice creams!" The waitress quickly left.

"What happened to our other waitress?" Ino asked while licking her mango flavored icecream.

"Guess she was scared of us." Tenten shrugged.

The gang licked their ice creams as they imagined the waitress crying behind the counter.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the late updates. But I was waiting for someone to review, so I could get 30 reviews. -laughs-

Have fun!

Ja Nae

-MiMi

P.S: What cars should the guys have?? Any good ideas? I'm planning on making them have hawt cars just like the girls -smiles-

P.P.S: Ok ok I just hav to tell u guys this story, ok today at school we were running the track and then this girl tripped and fell face first on the mud in front of me and my friends. So we just stood there looking at her, she didn't move or look at anyone. My friend was biting her lip to stop from laughing, and then five seconds later she couldn't take it anymore and laughed her ass off lol! It was so funny you had to be there, no one bothered to help. Not even the teacher since he was busy writing down the lap we did. Then the girl got up and she kicked some random guy's "Family Jewels" and he practically died. It was hilarious. -laughs-


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends. _**

**_Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-Thanks for the car ideas! -smiles-**

sasusaku74

**-Haha I thought it was funny too! Glad you laughed at it, thanks for the car ideas! -smiles-**

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

**-Haha Blonde moment.. thanks for reviewing! -smiles- **

Fire-Shadow-Ice

**-Haha glad you liked it! Thanks for the car ideas! -smiles-**

Itachi1191

**-Heh heh.. Sorry for the recap mistakes! But I don't put music lyrics in my recaps. Lol Haha! "ROFCMFAO the C means crying" -smiles-**

Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki

**-New reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing and for your support! -smiles-**

Okay I have decided that I will use **sasusaku74**'s car ideas. Loved the cars I saw!

But thank you for the others that gave me car ideas! I might use your car ideas in my other stories!

**4 People Have Already Voted On Making A Sequel.**

_**

* * *

Recap**_

_Sakura glared at the crowd, "Anyone else want to laugh or talk back to us?"_

_The crowd quickly shook their heads and avoided the gang._

_Ino smiled at Sakura and high fived her._

_Just as Ino and Sakura sat down, their orders arrived._

"_One vanilla." A vanilla flavored ice cream was placed infront of Sasuke._

"_Three chocolates." A chocolate flavored was placed infront of Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten._

"_One strawberry." Strawberry was placed infront of Sakura._

"_One mango." Mango was placed infront of Ino._

"_One bubblegum." Bubblegum was placed infront of Hinata._

"_And one ramen flavored." The waitress sweatdropped at Naruto when he was drooling at the ice cream._

"_Enjoy your ice creams!" The waitress quickly left._

"_What happened to our other waitress?" Ino asked while licking her mango flavored icecream._

"_Guess she was scared of us." Tenten shrugged._

_The gang licked their ice creams as they imagined the waitress crying behind the counter._

_**End Recap**_

They all quickly finished up their ice creams, Sakura yawned "Lets go, tomorrows school.. this time I'm going through the door first!"

Ino laughed, "Aww is little Sakura scared of being captured again? I'm sure Sasuke will be there to protect you."

Sakura glared but then the glare stopped and Sakura started smirking, "Oh really? Then I think Shikamaru would LOVE to take you home."

They both continued glaring until Neji coughed, "How about we take the girls home?"

The other three guys nodded smirking.

Tenten tapped her foot, "Well? Are we going home or not?"

Ino looked away from the glaring contest and started walking out of the Ice cream shop.

Sakura smirked, "I knew she couldn't hold the glaring for long."

Hinata laughed, just then you could hear Ino's voice yelling "I HEARD THAT!"

Sakura smirked, "IT WAS MEANT TO BE HEARD!"

"SHUT UP HARUNO!"

"SHUT UP YAMANAKA!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"BRING IT SAKURA!"

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET YOU! I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES INO!"

"YOUR SO STUPID SAKURA JUST SHUT UP!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows started twitching, "YOU TWO BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ino and Sakura both looked at Shikamaru.. a few seconds later they both started glaring at Shikamaru and cracked their knuckles.

Ino smiled evilly, "You were saying Shikamaru?"

Sakura's eyebrows twitched, "S-h-i-k-a-m-a-r-u.."

Just then Naruto stepped in front of Shikamaru with a nervous face on, "Heh heh.. calm down you two, its just a game.. lets go home we have school tomorrow remember?"

The girls looked at each other.. then quickly ran out the door to the car.

"Nice save Naruto." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grinned, "No problem!"

Just then a BEEEEEEEEP was heard outside, they all looked outside to see Sakura leaning on the side of the car waiting.

Ino rolled down the window from the back seat, "Well? HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

They all flinched from the yelling Ino did.

They all sat the same way as they did when they arrived.

The girls first dropped off the boys then drove home.

"Well that was fun." Hinata smiled.

Sakura nodded.

Ino smiled, "Yeah.. and I think I'm starting to fall for Shikamaru…"

Tenten smiled, "I think I'm falling for Neji.. even though he's quiet I still like him!"

"Well I like Naruto.. he's cute and nice." Hinata blushed.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata eyed Sakura waiting for an answer from her.

Sakura sighed, "I don't like Sasuke.. don't even think about it."

The other three girls sighed.

"Aww come on Sakura, we know you like Sasuke a little bit at least!" Ino said.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah Sakura! I bet Sasuke likes you too."

"Sakura you can tell us anything remember?" Hinata smiled.

Sakura sighed, "I'll tell you guys tomorrow."

"YES!" The three high fived.

As Sakura parked the car in there garage, the other three were already coming up with plans to get Sasuke and Sakura together.

"Well lets go to bed guys, school tomorrow." Sakura yawned.

"Night." Hinata said and then left to her room.

"Good Night you two!" Tenten then left.

"Night Sakura, promise to tell us tomorrow!" Ino laughed then left to go to her room.

Sakura smirked but then it faded, did she really like Sasuke? Or was it just a friend thing.

Sakura shrugged, she brushed her teeth then changed her clothes and went to bed but before she drifted off to sleep, an image of Sasuke flashed through her mind and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Another Chapter!

-smiles- Thanks to everyone who took their time to review my story.. I really loved everyone's support!

Enjoy!

Ja Nae!

-MiMi

P.S: Sorry for the short chapters these days.. so busy with homework and tests.. Gomenasai!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Note: This is sort of a story based on me and my friends._**

**_Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

****

**My Special Thanks To:**

Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki

**-Thank you! From all these support i'll probably make a sequel -smiles-**

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

-**Thanks! Your support is really awesome! -cheers-**

Insomnia P. Krakerz

-**Haha its okay! Dont worry, I'm glad you reviewed now -smiles-**

Hinata'sbf

**-SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU HINATA'SBF! You supported me through all the chapters! Thanks so much.. and of course I'll be your friend.. but on what? It got cut off so I couldnt read! -smiles-**

Kurayumi

**-Gomen! I was so busy that I could only think of 4 pages or 5 pages of this chapter.. Gomen! But I'm glad you enjoyed it -laughs-**

SomberHemlock666

**-Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it! -smiles-**

sasusaku74

**-No problem! I googled searched the cars you gave me and they look great! -smiles-**

angels123792

**-Thank you so much for the support! -smiles-**

sakura tskino

**-Yes! I'll try to update as soon as possible.. but I've been so caught up with things I haven't been on fanfiction for a long time! Gomen -smiles-**

BermyChicks

**-Thanks so much! And yes I'll try to update ASAP -laughs-**

**5 People Have Already Voted On Making A Sequel.**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Ino smiled, "Yeah.. and I think I'm starting to fall for Shikamaru…"_

_Tenten smiled, "I think I'm falling for Neji.. even though he's quiet I still like him!"_

"_Well I like Naruto.. he's cute and nice." Hinata blushed._

_Tenten, Ino and Hinata eyed Sakura waiting for an answer from her._

_Sakura sighed, "I don't like Sasuke.. don't even think about it."_

_The other three girls sighed._

"_Aww come on Sakura, we know you like Sasuke a little bit at least!" Ino said._

_Tenten nodded, "Yeah Sakura! I bet Sasuke likes you too."_

"_Sakura you can tell us anything remember?" Hinata smiled._

_Sakura sighed, "I'll tell you guys tomorrow."_

"_YES!" The three high fived._

_As Sakura parked the car in there garage, the other three were already coming up with plans to get Sasuke and Sakura together._

"_Well lets go to bed guys, school tomorrow." Sakura yawned._

"_Night." Hinata said and then left to her room._

"_Good Night you two!" Tenten then left._

"_Night Sakura, promise to tell us tomorrow!" Ino laughed then left to go to her room._

_Sakura smirked but then it faded, did she really like Sasuke? Or was it just a friend thing._

_Sakura shrugged, she brushed her teeth then changed her clothes and went to bed but before she drifted off to sleep, an image of Sasuke flashed through her mind and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep._

_**End Recap**_

Just as Sakura woke up her alarm clock went off, she sighed and slammed it hard.. poor alarm clock.

Sakura sighed, she got up and went to her C-D player, blast it as loud as she could and went to the bathroom to take a shower, just as she got in the shower one of her favorite song was playing.

**Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume  
nemuri no naka kara  
mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto  
tsuredasu no **

futatsume no kotoba wa kaze  
yukute wo oshiete  
kamisama no ude no naka e  
tsubasa wo aoru no

tokete itta kanashii koto wo  
kazoeru you ni  
kin'iro no lingo ga  
mata hitotsu ochiru

mita koto mo nai fuukei  
soko ga kaeru basho  
tatta hitotsu no inochi ni  
tadoritsuku basho

furui mahou no hon  
tsuki no shizuku yoru no tobari  
itsuka aeru yokan dake  
we can fly  
we have wings  
we can touch floating dreams  
call me from so far  
through the wind  
in the light

mittsume no kotoba wa hum ..  
mimi wo sumashitara  
anata no furueru ude wo  
sotto tokihanatsu

Sakura stepped out of the shower with a towel around her body as the song ended and the music slowly faded away.

She then turned and look at herself in the mirror, did she really like Uchiha Sasuke?

She quickly shook her head and put on jeans and a tight white t-shirt that just fits her body showing all her curves.

She grabbed her white runners and looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she glared at her hair and decided to put it in a messy bun. Just as Sakura was about to finish a loud knock was at the door followed by a loud yell, "HARUNO SAKURA HURRY UP!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! GRR I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT N-..." Before Ino could finish the word a loud BEEP was outside, Ino barged in and Sakura glared at her, the blonde hair girl shrugged at looked out the window. Ino gasped, then yelled cheerfully, "HINATA, TENTEN! THE GUYS ARE WAITING FOR US!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WOULD DRIVE US TO SCHOOL!!!"

Sakura sweat dropped, it was only them.. it wasn't like they were special or anything.

Just as Ino was about to dash through the door and greet the boys.. Sakura yelled, "Ino what about breakfast?"

Ino turned around surprised, "HAH ARE YOU KIDDING ME HARUNO?! BREAKFAST LATER, BOYS FIRST! SHIKAMARUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura put her hand to her forehead and shook her head, she had a weird best friend.

Hinata and Tenten then came in after Ino dashed outside to greet the guys, "Wow Ino is sure energetic without breakfast, usually if she didn't have any breakfast she would walk like a zombie." Tenten said.

Hinata laughed, "Well what did you expect? Its Ino for ya!"

Sakura smirked, "Well I'm going to grab a toast, starving."

Hinata giggled, "No need to worry about that Sakura! I prepared a toast for you already!"

Hinata grabbed the toast the maid was holding beside her, she smiled at the maid and dismissed her then she turned back to Sakura, "Here you go, Now hurry and eat before Ino drags us."

Tenten laughed, "Like she can! She'll probably be too busy with her new guy friend."

Sakura and Hinata nodded, the three of them left while Sakura eating her toast.

When the three stepped outside, Hinata and Tenten were laughing while Sakura smirked. In front of them they could see Ino hugging Shikamaru while Shikamaru was suffocating and his face was turning purple.

Neji, noticing Tenten walked up to her and greeted her and walked her to the car like a real gentlemen.

Naruto on the other hand yelled, "HINATA HINATA OVER HERE!!!"

Hinata smiled and followed Naruto to the car. Sakura stood there finishing up her last bite of toast, Sasuke who was leaning on the car stood up and walked towards her with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura didn't even noticed him since she was now wiping crumbs off her pants.

A shadow hovered over her, Sakura looked up only to be met with onyx eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her, "Well? Messy Eater you ready to go?"

Sakura glared at him for giving her a nickname, "Hey Chicken head shut up!"

Ino, who finally let go of Shikamaru started laughing, "HAHA! MESSY EATER AND CHICKEN HEAD HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Sakura swiftly switched her attention to Ino and glared, "You were saying Ino pig?"

At that Ino stopped laughing and glared back, "I said MESSY EATER forehead girl!"

They were in a deep glaring contest, but luckily Neji came to the rescue!

"Hey you two lets go or we'll be late for school."

Ino gave one last glare at Sakura and then hooked her arm with Shikamaru.

Sakura smirked and crossed her arms following Ino and Shikamaru to the car.

Once they were all seated in the car Tenten asked out of curiosity, "So.. whose car is this and what cars do you guys have?"

"I have Mercedes benz, Neji has Cadillac XLR V, Naruto has Ferrari 360 Modena and this Porsche carrera belongs to Sasuke which we are currently heading to school with." Shikamaru replied.

"YEAH AND I HAVE THE BEST CAR OUT OF ALL OF THEM!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke smirked, "Idiot."

Naruto heard that and yelled back, "SHUT UP BASTARD!"

"Idiot."

"BASTARD."

"Moron."

"CHICKEN HEAD." Sasuke's eyebrows twitched at that.

"Ramen lover."

"ASSHO-.. HEY! WHATS WRONG WITH LOVING RAMEN?!"

"I don't care if you love it but you eat it every single day. Breakfast, Ramen. Lunch, Ramen. Dinner, Ramen."

"Well Ramen is good!"

"Is that all you think about Naruto?"

"I THINK ABOUT HINATA TOO SASUKE!"

Hinata blushed at that but before anyone could speak again they arrived at school.

Sakura sighed, finally away from all the shouting.. just then she heard screaming and yelling

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE HOTTEST GROUP!!" someone yelled and all eyes turned to the group.

They all thought in their minds, _'Run'_

And they all ran, around the school, around the park, around the classrooms, around the gym, around the washroom, around the hallway, around parking lot, around the track, and the list could go on forever.

But luckily since the group were the best runners in the school they out ran the fans and quickly headed to their lockers, grabbed their stuff and started running to their first period.

Sakura was leading everyone, as she opened the classroom door they all screamed seeing the group.

Sakura finally had it.. yep she exploded, "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! IM TIRED OF ALL YOU DUMB FANS SERIOUSLY WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD CHASE SOME GROUP OF PEOPLE AROUND THE SCHOOL?! WE'RE ALL HUMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! I BARELY ATE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING, AND SOME IDIOT NAMED CHICKEN HEAD CALLED ME A MESSY EATER, THEN I WAS HALF DEATH FROM THE FIGHT IN THE CAR AND THE SCREAMING FANS! AND I HAVE HAD IT I AM TIRED OF EVERYONE OF YOU! IF ANYONE SCREAMS ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU IN THE PART THAT'S MAKES YOU HUMAN AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT SO DEEP YOU'LL CRY!"

Sakura let out a deep breath, sighed and was luckily since their teacher was not in the room yet.

The room was completely quiet.. crickets were chirping.

Finally Neji coughed and everyone went back to what they were doing before the group came in.

Tenten sweat dropped, "Wow Sakura.. Nice yell back there.. I think I'm death now."

Sakura grinned, "Heh.. I woke up on the wrong side?"

Ino laughed, along with Hinata and Tenten while the boys just grinned, excluding Neji and Sasuke who just smirked.

Sakura sat down near the window with Sasuke beside her, Ino and Shikamaru beside them, Naruto and Hinata in front, Neji and Tenten behind them.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. This will be a long day.

* * *

I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But I have been so caught up with things I barely got time to go on fanfiction! But thank you all for your patience.. So sorry for the late update!! I Hope you all forgive me!

I'll try to update a little faster now, but I cant keep it a promise!

Again Im so sorry! Gomenasai!!!

The song was

Cries In The Dark by Maaya Sakamoto

It is truly a wonderful music to listen to, you should listen to it!

And again.. IM SO SORRY!! GOMENASAI! -bows-

-MiMi


	11. Chapter 11

**_Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-Thanks for staying with me! I love your support! -smiles-**

sasusaku74

**-Yeah I heard! That dumb girl.. I should kick her ass -laughs- Thanks for supporting me!**

sakura tskino

**-Hehe, Thanks so much for supporting me! -smiles-**

RandomWeaponsGirl

**-Yes I know but I made them all the same age in my story -laughs-**

wind angel suki

**-Yes I'll be probably talking about their parents in a few chapters but if not you can remind me! -smiles-**

**5 People Have Already Voted On Making A Sequel.**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Sakura was leading everyone, as she opened the classroom door they all screamed seeing the group._

_Sakura finally had it.. yep she exploded, "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! IM TIRED OF ALL YOU DUMB FANS SERIOUSLY WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD CHASE SOME GROUP OF PEOPLE AROUND THE SCHOOL?! WE'RE ALL HUMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! I BARELY ATE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING, AND SOME IDIOT NAMED CHICKEN HEAD CALLED ME A MESSY EATER, THEN I WAS HALF DEATH FROM THE FIGHT IN THE CAR AND THE SCREAMING FANS! AND I HAVE HAD IT I AM TIRED OF EVERYONE OF YOU! IF ANYONE SCREAMS ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU IN THE PART THAT'S MAKES YOU HUMAN AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT SO DEEP YOU'LL CRY!"_

_Sakura let out a deep breath, sighed and was luckily since their teacher was not in the room yet._

_The room was completely quiet.. crickets were chirping._

_Finally Neji coughed and everyone went back to what they were doing before the group came in._

_Tenten sweat dropped, "Wow Sakura.. Nice yell back there.. I think I'm death now."_

_Sakura grinned, "Heh.. I woke up on the wrong side?"_

_Ino laughed, along with Hinata and Tenten while the boys just grinned, excluding Neji and Sasuke who just smirked._

_Sakura sat down near the window with Sasuke beside her, Ino and Shikamaru beside them, Naruto and Hinata in front, Neji and Tenten behind them._

_Sakura sighed and looked out the window. This will be a long day._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow was twitching.. Kakashi-sensei sure took his time. 

Sasuke was stealing glances at Sakura while Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji noticed and grinned to themselves and all thought the same thing '_OPERATION! SASUKE AND SAKURA!_'

Sakura had a hand to her cheek and her elbow supporting her, and with her other hand she was tapping the table.

Just when she was about to lose it, their teacher came in reading his perverted book.

Kakashi looked up, smiled nervously "Uhh.. I got lost on the road of life?"

Naruto stood up with some other people and yelled, "YOU LIAR!"

Kakashi's face turned serious, "Ok Class lets get into session. There will be an assignment today, The assignment is to treat your partner has a husband/wife."

Fangirls were squealing at Sasuke while Fanboys were ready to charge to Sakura.

Kakashi grinned to himself, "But.. I will be picking the partners."

Fanboys and Fangirls both yelled, "WHAT?!?!?!?"

"You heard me now sit down and let me tell you who your partner is so I can read my book peacefully." Kakashi grabbed his clipboard and flipped through some papers until he got to the list, "Alright.. Sasuke and.." The fangirls leaned forward a bit "Sakura." At that ALL the fangirls sent a death glare at Sakura who in return glared back. Fanboys were muttering curses at the Uchiha and sending glares at him while he smirked at them.

"Well.. anyways lets get the rest into partners." Kakashi said, "Naruto and Hinata.."

Naruto stood up and yelled, "WOOHOO IM WITH HINATA!"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead from the headache, "If one more person interrupts me I'll send you to the office got that?" The class quickly nodded.

Kakashi smiled, "Well ok, On to the list.. Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino…" and some other random people were paired up.

Just when Kakashi finished the list of partners the bell rang, "Oh! CLASS! You don't have anymore classes since this assignment will take a while to get used to.. You may go home and learn about your wife/husband. Good Day! Have fun." Kakashi grinned to himself.. matchmaking operation begin!

Sakura sighed, "Well.. whose house we going to?"

"Hmm.. I'd say lets go to the guy's." Tenten replied.

Neji nodded, "I'm ok with that."

"WAIT! Before we go us girls need to change." Ino said smiling.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"And why do we need to change?" Sakura asked.

"'Cause I do!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and took out her Chocolate cellphone, "Takashi can you bring the limo here?"

"Hai!" was the reply Sakura received.

Sakura turned back to the girls, "Takashi is coming with the limo."

"I thought we were driving you guys." Sasuke said while wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sakura glared at his arm, "No need.. and let go of me."

Sasuke smirked, "But we're _husband and wife_ aren't we?"

"Husband and wife my ass!"

While they were arguing or fighting the rest of the group took the limo and left them there.

Sasuke smirked, "You wouldn't want to fail this assignment would you?"

Its true.. Sakura doesn't want to fail anything in her classes. She sighed, "Fine.."

Sasuke smirked and walked to the parking lot with Sakura still standing there.

Sakura looked up and noticed he left her there alone, her eyebrow twitched, "UCHIHA!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was starting the car when he heard, "UCHIHA!!!!!!!" he smirked when he saw Sakura kicking the entrance door open, "UCHIHA SASUKE IF YOU LEAVE ME HERE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WONT LIVE!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Well.. Get in the car?"

Sakura blinked and walked towards the car, and got in, with that they drove off.

_**

* * *

**_

_**With the others**_

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave them there?" Takashi asked.

The matchmakers looked at each other then grinned, "Heck Yeah!"

"I don't think they even noticed we were gone." Hinata said.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked.

"'Cause they are right behind us."

The matchmakers looked back to see Sakura and Sasuke arguing.

They looked back to the front, and the girls burst out laughing.

The guys just grinned to each other.

* * *

Takashi parked the limo in front of the guy's mansion, while Sakura got out of Sasuke car and got in the limo glaring at the girls.

Ino smiled nervously, "Heh.. Sakura don't be mad ok?"

Sakura sighed, "How can I get angry at you guys?"

Tenten smiled and hugged Sakura with Ino and Hinata joining.

When they arrived to their own mansion they ran out of the car's door and into their rooms to change.

While Sakura changed she thought _'I do like Sasuke..'_ but her thoughts were interrupted when Ino banged on her door, "Sakura hurry up!"

"Hold on I'm coming!"

Sakura got out her black halter top, black mid thigh skirt, black flip flops and finally her black, she tied her hair into a messy bun and went downstairs to see Ino wearing a blue tank top with black skirt and black knee high boots, Hinata wearing a purple T-shirt with jean Capri and purple sandals, Tenten wearing a long sleeve green shirt with long jeans and white runners.

Sakura smirked, "Lets go."

* * *

The girls arrived at the guy's mansion, they knocked on the door and it was answered by Naruto.

"Come in!" Naruto grinned.

The guys were in the living room watching t.v and when they heard Naruto say "Come in." they turned their heads to the girls and nearly had a nose bleed.

Sakura tilt her head a bit in a questioning kind of way, "What?"

Sasuke was trying to hide the blush coming up to his cheeks, "Nothing."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and sat down on a chair with her legs crossed over.

"Well.. me and Shika have to go into his room and discuss something!" Ino dragged Shikamaru into his room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Everyone eyed the door and laughed, excluding Neji, Sasuke and Sakura who smirked.

"Well Hinata is going to go teach me something! Lets go Hinata!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to his room with Hinata blushing.

"Yeah me and Neji will go do some homework. Lets go Neji!" Tenten pulled Neji along to his room."

The only people in the living room were Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura had her eyes closed the whole time.. she was extremely tired.

"Sakura." Came Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah?" Sakura didn't even move or opened her eyes.

"You can sleep in my room, Lets go."

Seeing Sakura didn't even move, Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked to his room.

* * *

"Hey Shika, Do you think Sasuke and Sakura can get together?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome but Yes I do think they can."

"Well I bet we can get together!"

Shikamaru blushed at that and muttered, "Troublesome."

"Hey Shika lets watch t.v."

Shikamaru nodded and got the remote and turned on the t.v that was place in front of his bed.

They both sat down on Shikamaru's bed watching t.v with Ino's head on Shikamaru's shoulder and his arms around her.

* * *

"Hey Hinata want to play a video game?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Hinata blushed but smiled, "Sure."

"Here I'll teach you."

Hinata nodded and smiled.

Naruto gave Hinata the controller and went behind her to show her the buttons and moves, "And that's how you do it!"

Hinata nodded.. and noticed Naruto very close to her and no intention of moving from behind her, "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and hugged Hinata from behind, "I like you a lot Hinata!"

Hinata blushed at that and turned around and returned the hug."

"I like you too Naruto."

* * *

"Wow Neji you have a lot of weapons in your room, what do you need them for?" Tenten looked around and asked.

"Training."

"Really? Can I train with you? I've tried these kind of training before."

"Sure."

Neji's room was pretty big so there was enough room for them to train.

Tenten had a weapon in front of her and charged at Neji.

Neji blocked the attack Tenten tried and tried attacking her but Tenten skillfully dodged it.

After an hour or so of training they only had few cuts on them.

Tenten continued panting, "Your good Neji."

"Your not that bad yourself."

Tenten smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey Tenten.."

"Yeah?"

"You want to train with me again one day?"

Tenten raised her eyebrow a bit, "Like a date?"

Neji looked at Tenten, "Yeah."

Tenten smiled, "I'd loved that."

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his room and put Sakura on his bed, he tucked the blanket over Sakura and was about to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura looking at him with her shining green eyes.

"Sasuke don't leave me."

Sasuke eyes softened a bit, and nodded. Sasuke got a chair and put it beside the bed and sat down.

Sakura did a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting what else does it look like."

"You can come on the bed if you want.. it is your bed anyways.."

Sasuke smirked at that and nodded again, he put the chair back and slipped under the covers with Sakura.

Sakura smiled inside and closed her eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, while pulling her closer to him.

Sakura felt the kiss and smiled a bit with Sasuke noticing. (A/N: OMFG SAKURA SMILED!!!)

Sasuke smirked and put his head in Sakura's hair, enjoying the scent, Cherry blossoms, with that he fell asleep.

Sakura liked the warmth she was given and cuddled in closer to Sasuke and his arms tightened around her. Sakura smiled bigger this time, _'Yup.. its official I love him'_ and Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's protective arms.

* * *

Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gomen again for updating late.. been busy with random stuff.. it is Summer u kno! Schools out 

Well Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Ja nae!

-MiMi


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pairings: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**My Special Thanks To:**

To All Those People Who Reviewed My Story..

Sorry Dont know wut happened to the chapter 11 reviews oO;; They just all disappeared..

But anyways THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ON MY STORY!

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Hey Shika, Do you think Sasuke and Sakura can get together?" Ino asked. _

"_Troublesome but Yes I do think they can."_

"_Well I bet we can get together!"_

_Shikamaru blushed at that and muttered, "Troublesome."_

"_Hey Shika lets watch t.v."_

_Shikamaru nodded and got the remote and turned on the t.v that was place in front of his bed._

_They both sat down on Shikamaru's bed watching t.v with Ino's head on Shikamaru's shoulder and his arms around her._

"_Hey Hinata want to play a video game?" Naruto asked cheerfully. _

_Hinata blushed but smiled, "Sure."_

"_Here I'll teach you."_

_Hinata nodded and smiled._

_Naruto gave Hinata the controller and went behind her to show her the buttons and moves, "And that's how you do it!"_

_Hinata nodded.. and noticed Naruto very close to her and no intention of moving from behind her, "Naruto?"_

_Naruto grinned and hugged Hinata from behind, "I like you a lot Hinata!"_

_Hinata blushed at that and turned around and returned the hug."_

"_I like you too Naruto."_

"_Wow Neji you have a lot of weapons in your room, what do you need them for?" Tenten looked around and asked. _

"_Training."_

"_Really? Can I train with you? I've tried these kind of training before."_

"_Sure."_

_Neji's room was pretty big so there was enough room for them to train._

_Tenten had a weapon in front of her and charged at Neji._

_Neji blocked the attack Tenten tried and tried attacking her but Tenten skillfully dodged it._

_After an hour or so of training they only had few cuts on them._

_Tenten continued panting, "Your good Neji."_

"_Your not that bad yourself."_

_Tenten smiled, "Thanks."_

"_Hey Tenten.."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You want to train with me again one day?"_

_Tenten raised her eyebrow a bit, "Like a date?"_

_Neji looked at Tenten, "Yeah."_

_Tenten smiled, "I'd loved that."_

_Sasuke arrived at his room and put Sakura on his bed, he tucked the blanket over Sakura and was about to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura looking at him with her shining green eyes. _

"_Sasuke don't leave me."_

_Sasuke eyes softened a bit, and nodded. Sasuke got a chair and put it beside the bed and sat down._

_Sakura did a confused look, "What are you doing?"_

"_Sitting what else does it look like."_

"_You can come on the bed if you want.. it is your bed anyways.."_

_Sasuke smirked at that and nodded again, he put the chair back and slipped under the covers with Sakura._

_Sakura smiled inside and closed her eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, while pulling her closer to him._

_Sakura felt the kiss and smiled a bit with Sasuke noticing. (A/N: OMFG SAKURA SMILED!!!)_

_Sasuke smirked and put his head in Sakura's hair, enjoying the scent, Cherry blossoms, with that he fell asleep._

_Sakura liked the warmth she was given and cuddled in closer to Sasuke and his arms tightened around her. Sakura smiled bigger this time, __'Yup.. its official I love him'__ and Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's protective arms._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

Sakura opened her emerald green eyes, yawned and stretched. She then felt something heavy on her waist.. so she looked down and found a pair of muscular arms holding her, Sakura stared then looked at the person beside her.. and the next thing you know a scream was heard through out Konoha. 

Sasuke jumped out of bed at this, he scratched his head and looked at Sakura who in return glared at him, "What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! YOU WERE HOLDING ME WHILE WE WERE SO CALLED NAPPING!"

"So? You enjoyed it." At that Sakura blushed a bit and Sasuke smirked.

"I DON'T CARE!! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME?!"

"You did."

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura kept banging her head on the wall until Sasuke came and pulled her away.

"Your dumb enough already you can stop."

Sakura glared, "We will NOT tell Ino and them about this got it?"

Just then a flash of light came, Sakura and Sasuke turned to the door to see the rest of the group there grinning to each other.

Ino was holding the camera, "Isn't that such a nice pose?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at what they were doing, Sasuke holding Sakura by the waist her back against his chest.

They both quickly blushed at let go of each other and Sakura glared at Ino, "Ino-pig GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"Hmm.. let me think about it… NO!" And with that Sakura glared hard and started chasing Ino around the house.

Tenten turned to Hinata, "You know.. I just realized something.. Sakura was never like this after that incident.. I hope she can smile and laugh and be her normal happy self again."

Hinata nodded, "Must have changed because of Sasuke and the rest of the boys."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome.." and went to save Ino before Sakura killed her.

Neji turned to Naruto, "Who knew Shikamaru would go save a girl, Thought he'd just sit here and stare at the clouds from the window."

At that Naruto laughed, "Guess he's found his match."

Neji nodded and they both left the room to watch the scene.

Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata were the only ones in the room now, Sasuke slowly walked to the girls who snapped their attention to him, "Tenten.. Hinata.. can you tell me what happened to Sakura?"

Tenten gave Hinata a worried glance but nonetheless sighed and nodded, "I guess we could.. you are her soon to be boyfriend." Sasuke blushed a bit at that.

Tenten walked over to a chair and sat down and motioned Sasuke to do the same, Hinata sat down beside Tenten, both looking straight at Sasuke.

"Well.. it was a while back.. when me, Sakura, Ino and Hinata we're all best friends and we all came from rich families. Until one day.." Tenten nodded at Hinata to continue.

"Until one day strong bandits came into her house and murdered her family one by one painfully.. and when Sakura came home the first thing she saw was blood."

Tenten continued, "Sakura dislikes blood when she was a little girl, but now.. it seems she enjoys seeing it.. Anyway.. Sakura came home and she ran around the house to find dead bodies of her family everywhere, and blood smeared all around."

**

* * *

**

_Little Sakura ran back home from playing outside with her friends Tenten, Ino and Hinata._

_She smiled and was excited to tell her mother what adventures she had with them today. Sakura opened the door to her house to see blood everywhere and broken stuff, Sakura's eyes were full of fear now but she continued walking down the dark bloody hallways, "M-mommy? D-daddy?" Her voice was merely a squeak._

_Sakura opened the door to the family room to see her parents lying on the ground drowning in their own blood and the murderer about to stab them, Sakura gasped and the bandit looked up from his job and smirked, he brought the sword down straight through both bodies and kept stabbing at them, he enjoyed seeing Sakura's face with fear. He dropped the sword down and slowly began walking over to Sakura. Sakura backed away slowly until she hit a wall._

_When the man touched her hair with his bloody hands she screamed, "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Little Sakura bit the mans finger and ran for it.. until something hard hit the back of her neck and she was drowned into nothing but darkness._

_Little Sakura woke up to find her tied to a chair, she looked around to find another man sitting across from her, He smirked when he saw her face full of fear again._

"_Now.. little girl.. tell us the password to lead us to all your good money.."_

_Sakura glared as hard as her green emerald eyes could, "IM NEVER TELLING YOU!" _

_The man smirked, "You don't know it do you." _

_Sakura tried to hid her nervous face, "N-n- I MEAN YES I DO!"_

_The man again smirked, "We're done here.. might as well try going to the other families for the money ne? Instead of wasting our time here trying to find out the password for this one."_

"_Yes boss."_

_And with that they disappeared in a flash._

_Sakura got out her little knife she always kept with her and cut the ropes, she got up slowly from the chair only to be sank down on her knees again, Little Sakura cried and cried like there was no tomorrow for her.. which was kind of true.. and Sakura DID know the password for the money, she acted like she didn't, the password is.. cherryblossomsakura._

_She walked out of house only to find all her butlers, maids, servants, etc to be standing outside and bowing to her saying, "Sakura-sama."_

_Sakura realized something.. now that her parents are gone.. she owns everything they had._

**

* * *

**

"And.. after that she never smiled or laughed or be her happy self again, she's distant with everyone else.. but now she seems to be enjoying herself, yelling at Ino like old times." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded, understanding everything, "What happened to your families though?"

Tenten bowed her head a bit, "They were all killed the same way.. my password was weaponmistresstenten."

Hinata nodded, "Mine was lavendarflowerhinata."

Tenten lifted her head again, "Ino's was blondebeautyino."

"And you guys moved in together?"

"Yes."

"I see.. thank you both." With that Sasuke got up and left the room.

Tenten and Hinata both sighed and got up leaving the room also.

Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata all sweat dropped at the stair case.. there in front of them was Naruto ducking for flying items, Ino running away, and Sakura throwing deadly items at Ino.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." And walked to Ino followed by Sasuke who walked to Sakura.

Shikamaru put Ino behind him and in a protective stance, "Troublesome.. Sakura stop your wrecking our house."

At that Sakura death glared at Shikamaru and was about to throw a book at him but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist making her drop the book.

Sakura glared at the person, who was Sasuke.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura and went closer to her.. Sakura tried backing away but she couldn't move, Sasuke's arm was around her waist pulling her closer to him, Sasuke let go of her wrist and put both arms around her waist in a hugging position, Sakura's arms fell down to the side but then it moved towards Sasuke's neck and then a sudden flash came again, but this time they didn't move or look, they kept embracing each other. Sasuke then whispered something in her ear, which made her blush a bit then few minutes later she nodded.

The girls giggled, "Awwwwwwww how cute!"

The guy's grinned to each other..

Neji then spoke up breaking the silence and the Sasuke and Sakura moment, the girls glared at him, "There's a singing competition going on across the street I think.. pretty sure you girls would like to go right?"

At that the girls stopped glaring at him and turned to look at Sakura for approval, Sakura smiled, a real smile which made Ino take a picture again and she received glares, Sakura nodded, "Lets go."

When the group arrived at the bar shop, all eyes turned to them.. after all they were rich, good looking, and the most popular group in Konoha. Just then fanboys started charging at the girls while fangirls aim for the boys, but luckily the guys put an arm around Sakura and them and glared at the fanboys while the girls put their arms around them and glared at the fangirls which made both fan groups back off a bit, mumbling threats.

After they left the girls grinned to each other and let go of the guys, Sasuke and them refused to let go and smirked.

The girls pouted, "Sasuke let go we want to sing!" Sakura did a puppy face at him.

Sasuke tried to look away but it wasn't working so he sighed and let go, following his actions the rest of the guys let go.

"We'll be right back." Tenten smiled at Neji

Neji nodded, "Be careful."

The girls went through the crowd to find the DJ on the stage, they walked up to him and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood in front of the mics.

And all eyes turned to them.. and music starting flowing around the room and voices of angels.

_Ino, Tenten. Hinata:_

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby**

_Ino:_  
**Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?**

_Sakura:_  
**Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all night**

_All:_

**It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love**

_Hinata:_

**Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby **

_Tenten:_  
**Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of  
We waited long enough**

_All:_

**It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love**

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata:_

**The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever**

_Sakura:_

**It's gonna be love**

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata_

**Love needs time now or never  
**

_Sakura:_

**Its gonna be love **

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata:_

**You really got to believe **

_All:_  
**It's gonna be strong enough**

**Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE  
It's gonna be Love  
**

_Ino:_  
**It's gonna be sad**

_Tenten:_

**It's gonna be true **

_Hinata:_  
**It's gonna be me baby**

_Sakura:_  
**It's gonna be you baby**

_All:_  
**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be real **

**It's gonna be love**

The song slowly faded.. and everything was quiet until Naruto started yelling and clapping, "WHOOO GOOD JOB HINATA! GOOD JOB YOU GUYS!!!!"

Just then the fanboys started yelling, "ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!"

The girls sighed but smiled and them, "We'll sing another song."

Sakura whispered something in the DJ's ear again and he nodded and did the thumbs up. Sakura smiled at him and walked back to her mic.

And once again.. angel's voice were surrounding everyone's ears.

_Sakura:_

**You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
**

_Ino:_**  
I know i should tell you how i feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
**

_All:_

**You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
**

_All:_**  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
**

_Tenten:_**  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
**

_All:_**  
You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
**

**I've got a crush**

**I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you**

**I've got a crush**

**I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you**

The guys smirked at the song, while the crowd went wild, the girls bowed and walked off the stage only to be greet by hugs.

"WHOO GOOD JOB GUYS YOU WERE AWESOME!" Naruto yelled.

The girls smiled, yawned and stretched a bit.

"Troublesome.. why don't you guys sleepover at our house for today? We can just walk to school together tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Ino's eyes went wide "Really? WELL LETS GO!" pulling Shikamaru along.

Tenten smiled and hooked her arm around Neji's.

Hinata giggled when Naruto started dragging her out of the club.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled, Sasuke smirked and held her hand and together, they all walked out.

When they arrived the girls sat on the couch, "Well.. I'm pretty sure the guy's wouldn't want to sleep together." Tenten said.

Ino nodded, "How about this, I'll pair us up and the pair will have to sleep on the bed okay?"

At that the guy's snapped their attention to Ino, they all thought the same thing '_She better pick the right partner for me.._'

Ino grinned, "Ok listen up, I'll call out a girl's name then someone spin me and who ever I point to is the one they have to sleep with, got it?"

The group nodded, Ino grinned, "Ok I'll go first, Sakura spin me."

Sakura spinned Ino while Ino had her index finger out, when Ino finally came to a stop it was pointed at…

"SHIKAMARU?!" Ino was screaming joy inside but outside she was shocked.

Shikamaru mumbled his favorite word, "Troublesome."

Ino sighed, "Sakura its your turn."

Sakura nodded and spinned Ino again.

Ino slowly stopped and it pointed at..

"Sasuke?"

At that Sasuke smirked.

"Ok Hinata's turn."

Sakura spinned Ino again.

Ino stopped at Naruto.

Which made Hinata blush and Naruto yelling, "YAY IM WITH HINATA!"

"Well.. I'm pretty sure you two know who your going with right?" Ino pointed at Tenten and Neji.

Neji nodded, while Tenten grinned.

"Well off to bed now! Come on Shika!" Ino dragged Shikamaru to his room.

While Naruto dragged Hinata to his, Neji and Tenten walked to Neji's room.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into Sasuke's room.

* * *

Well I'm going to end it there! Hehe.. this is my longest chapter i've done.. 16 pages lol xD! 

Hope you guys enjoy it!

First Song: It's Gonna Be Love By Mandy Moore

Second Song: Crush By Mandy Moore

Listen to them while you read the story.. I think it goes well with it -smiles-

Ja nae!

-MiMi


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**My Special Thanks To:**

animeGRLxxx

**-Haha yeah go SasukexSakura! Thanks for Reviewing! -smiles-**

sasusaku74

**-Glad you like the songs! w00t my Second favorite reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

xSasuSakuraLovex

**-Haha, Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

Hinata'sbf

**-w00t My favorite reviewer!! Thanks for reviewing! -smiles**

Chisando

**-I'd gladly update soon! Thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

sakura tskino

**-Thank you! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing -smiles-**

dera - chan

**-Hehe yeah I also thought it was cute! Glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

Kishiko-chan

**-Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing -smiles-**

Kitsune-Hanayu-Hime

**-Hehe Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing -smiles-**

**_A/N: I'd Gladly update ASAP for everyone Thanks for the lovely review xD!_**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_At that the guy's snapped their attention to Ino, they all thought the same thing '__She better pick the right partner for me..__'_

_Ino grinned, "Ok listen up, I'll call out a girl's name then someone spin me and who ever I point to is the one they have to sleep with, got it?"_

_The group nodded, Ino grinned, "Ok I'll go first, Sakura spin me."_

_Sakura spinned Ino while Ino had her index finger out, when Ino finally came to a stop it was pointed at…_

"_SHIKAMARU?!" Ino was screaming joy inside but outside she was shocked._

_Shikamaru mumbled his favorite word, "Troublesome."_

_Ino sighed, "Sakura its your turn."_

_Sakura nodded and spinned Ino again._

_Ino slowly stopped and it pointed at.._

"_Sasuke?"_

_At that Sasuke smirked._

"_Ok Hinata's turn."_

_Sakura spinned Ino again._

_Ino stopped at Naruto._

_Which made Hinata blush and Naruto yelling, "YAY IM WITH HINATA!"_

"_Well.. I'm pretty sure you two know who your going with right?" Ino pointed at Tenten and Neji._

_Neji nodded, while Tenten grinned._

"_Well off to bed now! Come on Shika!" Ino dragged Shikamaru to his room._

_While Naruto dragged Hinata to his, Neji and Tenten walked to Neji's room._

_Sasuke and Sakura walked into Sasuke's room._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

The sun came shining through the mansion's window, the light hitting on the pink hair princess. 

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, "What time is it..?"

A deep voice next to her groaned a bit, "5am.. go back to sleep."

"Oh okay.." Sakura closed her eyes again.

30 seconds later..

Sakura's eyes snapped opened, "HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND OH MY FRIGGIN GOD WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!"

"Sakura, you and the girls slept over yesterday since it was late and yes we do have school today and another thing, don't yell in the morning."

"Oh.. HEY! I CAN YELL WHEN EVER I WANT UCHIHA!" With that Sakura got out of bed went to the door.. opened it.. went out.. and slammed it shut making the Uchiha groan in annoyance.

"YAMANAKA! HYUUGA! MIASHI!" (A/N: Oh yeah Tenten's last name is now Miashi) Sakura yelled making the three run to where Sakura was.

"WHERES THE FIRE?!" Ino yelled looking around.

"WHERES THE ROBBER?!" Tenten yelled taking her weapons out.

"Umm.. Ano.. wheres the icecream?" Hinata said quietly poking her two index fingers together shyly.

The other three gave her a look that said _'What the hell?'._

Just then all four guys came running up to them, "HOLY BEEF MISO CHICKEN FLAVORED RAMEN! WHATS HAPPENING?! Pretty sure you guys know who said that.

Naruto then received six new bumps on his head, with Hinata gently patting him on the back.

Sakura coughed getting everyone's attention, "Well girls, its around 5:30am probably now, we have exactly 3 hours to get ready, Understood?"

"Hai!"

All the guys thought _'3 hours to get ready for school.. what the hell?' _But they all quickly shook it off.

"Well last one to our house is a rotten egg!" With that Sakura charged through the entrance door running like the wind towards their own mansion, followed by the three other girls.

Silence….

Crickets Chirping…

Birds pooing…

Naruto rubbing his head…

Author typing random stuff…

"Well.. Guys.. lets get ready?" Neji killed the awkward silence.

The other three guys nodded and returned to their rooms to get ready for school.

While the girls were still racing towards their mansion.

"IM GOING TO WIN!!" Sakura shouted, she reached the door of their mansion, jerked it open, ran upstairs to her room, getting ready for school.

The other three followed, going to their own room.

Sakura finished first, she ran to the stair case railings, jumped on it and slide down all the way to the ground. She jumped onto the ground and tapped her feet waiting for the other three.

Tenten came next doing the same thing as Sakura.

Hinata came third running down the stairs.

The three girls were chatting waiting for their blonde friend.

7:55am… twitch

7:56am… twitch twitch

8:00am… twitch twitch twitch

8:10am… twitch twitch… EXPLODE!

"YAMANAKA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOU HAD MORE THAN 3 HOURS TO GET READY DAMNIT!" Sakura yelled while Hinata and Tenten backed away slowly.

"Uhh Sakura.. calm down?" Tenten said nervously.

Sakura turned to face Tenten.. and she smiled innocently.. too innocent in Tenten's view.

"Miashi.."

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up."

"H-hai!" With that Tenten hid behind Hinata.

"PIG YOU HAVE 5 MORE MINUTES TILL I DRAG YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Sakura yelled again checking her watch.. 8:15am..

…8:20am…

"Ino.."

"Yeah?"

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all turned to find Ino crossing her arms looking at them.

"What the hell?" Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"Weird.." Was all Hinata said.

"Your gay." Sakura said.

Then all four of them burst out laughing.. yes even Haruno Sakura.

Ino then went into a defensive stance, "AHH IMPOSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUNO SAKURA!!!"

Sakura laughed a bit, "Pig its me.. Haruno Sakura.. I just felt like laughing.. all those years I've been hiding myself.. and I finally learned something.. my parents wouldn't want me to be unhappy for all my life ne? They'd want me to be smiling happily, and they'll finally be able to rest in peace."

The three girls gaped in shock at Sakura until Hinata swallowed, "Yeah that's Sakura."

Sakura smiled.

Tenten checked her watch and cursed, "Oh shit."

"What is it Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Uhh Well its.. 8:40.. and school starts in 5 minutes."

The other three girls looked at each other, "Oh crap."

With that all of them jolted through the door, through the gates, pass their cars, running at top speed to school.

While the boys were already there, Sasuke looking out the window his face filled with boredom, Naruto waving at girls who greeted him, Shikamaru sleeping, Neji tapping his finger on the desk.

All of them thought the same thing _'Where are they?'_

Just then the bell rang, and Kakashi-sensei came through the door.

The students all gasp in shock and whispers were heard through out the class as Kakashi walked towards his desk, and then Naruto jumped up from his desk, "HOLY CRAP YOUR EARLY PERVERT!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto, "Naruto sit down.." Kakashi then grinned, "And its Pervert-sensei."

The whole class anime dropped excluding Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

Kakashi looked up and took attendance, "Lets do attendance now shall we?"

Naruto again jumped out of his chair, "HOLY CRAP YOU NEVER TAKE ATTENDANCE PERVERT!"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, "Uzamaki for the second time sit down and its PERVERT-SENSEI!"

The class again.. anime dropped excluding the same people.

"Well anyways.. Uzamaki Naruto."

"HERE!" fangirls giggled and drooled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." At that Kakashi sweat dropped while fangirls drooled and squealed.

"Hyuga Neji."

"Present." More squealing and giggling and drooling.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome.. Here." More Giggles were heard and more drools.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Silence…

"Hyuuga Hina-.." Kakashi couldn't finish because the door slammed open revealing three panting girls.

The girls moved out of the way to reveal Sakura, fresh and not panting nor sweating at all,

"Hyuuga Hinata is present." Sakura said for Hinata. Cat whistles were heard from the fanboys.

"Haru-.."

"Sensei, you see us don't need to take the god damn attendance." Sakura glared at Kakashi who sweat dropped and grinned nervously.

"I wouldn't mess with her right now Kakashi-sensei, shes moody.. and when shes moody no one wants to cross her path unless you want to die early." Tenten stated.

"Or you want to have a broken bones." Hinata said quietly.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Ino shouted.

Sakura just smirked.

Before Kakashi could say anything, a new girl who is a fangirl thought (A/N: keyword here THOUGHT) Sasuke was looking at her, (A/N: he was looking at Sakura) squealed and giggled and blushed.

The girls around her blushed but said nothing, 'cause once Sakura is moody.. and heres noise that she HATES, well.. then you'll probably get broken bones, broken nose, broken heart.

All the girls that were around her slowly backed away seeing that Sakura walked towards her, the new girl took no noticed of Sakura and continued giggling.

Just then Sakura blocked the girls view causing her to look up at the pink hair girl, the new girl glared, "What do you want pink hair freak?!"

Gasps were heard out through the room, Kakashi sighed to himself while taking out his book, sitting down and reading.

"Oh she is so going to regret that." Ino said trying to hold in her laugh.

Hinata giggled quietly.

While Tenten already have a scissor, twirling it from the handle getting ready to fling it.

Sakura crossed her arm and raised her elegant eyebrow, "Want to repeat that?"

The new girl.. not knowing who Sakura was yet smirked, "I said PINK HAIR FREAK!"

Just then a scissor flew across the room and right pass the new girl's face, almost cutting it, the girl turned to Tenten, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Hinata spoke, "For calling our friend a Pink hair freak."

Ino cracked her knuckles, "Yeah.. and you know what we do to bad people like you?"

The girl, being brave glared at all of them, "No and I don't give a damn.. Pfft full of sluts and whores."

More gasps were heard through out the room, a black hair girl that was sitting next to the new girl whispered something in the girl's ear.

The new girl smirked, "So? What are they going to do? Tell on me? Oh I'm so scared!"

The black hair girl backed away from her, not wanting to get hurt.

The new girl turned her attention back to Sakura, smirking at her, "Well.. are you going to do something pink hair freak? If not move, I want to look at Sasuke-kun."

And in a flash Sakura was holding the girl up by the neck, "W-w-what t-t-the h-h-hell?!"

"Awww Sakura we want some fun too!" Ino complained.

Sakura glared at the girl and tightened her grip on her neck making her choke more.

"Haruno, Don't take it too far." Kakashi said looking up from his book. (A/N: WHAT AN IRRESPONSIBLE TEACHER!)

"Tch, calling me and my friends sluts and whores? And calling me a pink hair freak? I think I need to go far Hatake."

Kakashi flinched a bit, when Sakura was really really really pissed, she'd call him Hatake, "Just don't kill her."

Sakura smirked, "Kill her? I love the idea.. but I'm planning to make her year here a living hell."

The whole class flinched, even the 4 guys, who were gaping at them in shock at how aggressive these girls could be.

"L-l-let g-g-go o-o-of m-m-me.." the girl cried.

Sakura smirked, "Let me think about it.."

Tenten, Ino and Hinata all smirked and crossed their arms, this girl was going to get it badly.

"Sure." Sakura then tossed her to the ground hard, then bent down so her mouth was next to her ear.

Sakura whispered, "Now listen little one.. don't mess with us or you'll regret it.. and next time I wont hesitate to murder you.. letting you drown in your own blood."

Sakura then stood up straight and walked out the classroom door followed by the other three girls, while the class was completely quiet, the four guys were still frozen from shock.

Kakashi sighed, "Well Haruno and them are missing another class."

The new girl was still coughing, just then few girls came up to her, "You shouldn't ever messed with them, they seriously won't hesitate to kill you."

The girl nodded and put her head down in shame.

Naruto and them were talking amongst themselves, "Wow.. those girls.. are aggressive.. and scary.. I've never seen them like that."

"Hn."

"Troublesome.. I wonder if they're always like that."

"Are they serious when they said they wont hesitate to kill people?" Neji asked.

The group fell quiet at that question.

Kakashi stood up, earning full attention from the class, "The project I assigned you all to.. is now canceled."

The class cheered, while the four remained silent still thinking about the four girls actions.

As Sakura and them walked out of the classroom door and into the girl's washroom, a girl was following them, every step and every move.

* * *

Haha.. Sorry for the late update.. was trying to get one more review to get to 70 reviews! But no one reviewed.. Haha.. 

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Ja Nae

-MiMi

P.S: Oh yeah.. check out my other story.. Hiroka Guardians. I made that story out of total boredom.. I find it corny! xD!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

**My Special Thanks To:**

CherryBlossoms016

**-Haha yeah, thought Sakura needed a moody moment xD!**

xSasuSakuLovex

**-Haha yay Kakashi.. but I still prefer Sasuke xD!**

Hinata'sbf

**-Hehe nice a MiMi reward.. maybe at the end of the story xD! Aw dont cry! -hugs-**

Chisando

**-w00t w00t go Sakura! xD**

sasusaku74

**-Glad you love it! xD**

Itachi1191

**-OMFG ITACHI-SAN IS BACKK xD!! Hehe its okay.. at least you reviewed now ne? Hehe I might put Temari as the mysterious girl or not -grins evilly-**

_**A/N: Sorry everyone if I update slow.. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend. He was being a total pain in the ass.. I go afk and I forget to say brb or something he spazzes at me when I come back.. and I didn't really enjoy his attitude anyways.. but I might still feel down from the break up.. so Stick with me while I heal! xD I'll heal faster knowing that theres people here with me, supporting me and I'll update faster if I heal faster xD!!**_

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Tch, calling me and my friends sluts and whores? And calling me a pink hair freak? I think I need to go far Hatake."_

_Kakashi flinched a bit, when Sakura was really really really pissed, she'd call him Hatake, "Just don't kill her."_

_Sakura smirked, "Kill her? I love the idea.. but I'm planning to make her year here a living hell."_

_The whole class flinched, even the 4 guys, who were gaping at them in shock at how aggressive these girls could be._

"_L-l-let g-g-go o-o-of m-m-me.." the girl cried._

_Sakura smirked, "Let me think about it.."_

_Tenten, Ino and Hinata all smirked and crossed their arms, this girl was going to get it badly._

"_Sure." Sakura then tossed her to the ground hard, then bent down so her mouth was next to her ear._

_Sakura whispered, "Now listen little one.. don't mess with us or you'll regret it.. and next time I wont hesitate to murder you.. letting you drown in your own blood."_

_Sakura then stood up straight and walked out the classroom door followed by the other three girls, while the class was completely quiet, the four guys were still frozen from shock._

_Kakashi sighed, "Well Haruno and them are missing another class."_

_The new girl was still coughing, just then few girls came up to her, "You shouldn't ever messed with them, they seriously won't hesitate to kill you."_

_The girl nodded and put her head down in shame._

_Naruto and them were talking amongst themselves, "Wow.. those girls.. are aggressive.. and scary.. I've never seen them like that."_

"_Hn."_

"_Troublesome.. I wonder if they're always like that."_

"_Are they serious when they said they wont hesitate to kill people?" Neji asked._

_The group fell quiet at that question._

_Kakashi stood up, earning full attention from the class, "The project I assigned you all to.. is now canceled."_

_The class cheered, while the four remained silent still thinking about the four girls actions._

_As Sakura and them walked out of the classroom door and into the girl's washroom, a girl was following them, every step and every move._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

"I cant believe that girl actually messed with us!" Ino said while putting on a very light purple eye shadow.

Tenten rolled her eyes while putting on a little chap stick, "She was asking for it."

Hinata came out of the bathroom stall, "Well.. lets make her year here a living hell ne?" Hinata said while washing her hands. (A/N: HOLY CRAP HINATA IS SO EVIL!! O.O)

Sakura smirked while putting on mascara, "Of course."

The girls went out of the washroom only to see the four guys in front of them.

Ino glared, "You might want to move, before WE kick YOUR asses."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "Troublesome women."

Tenten was twirling her small knife around her finger, "Or kill them."

"Like you can." Neji replied smirking at Tenten.

"Of course we can." Hinata smiled _innocently_.

"HINATA DON'T GO OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!!!" Naruto cried anime tears which made the group sweat drop.

"Hn, Pathetic." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at the girls to see their reaction.. and he regretted ever saying that word.

Right in front of him was Sakura, her face was emotionless but her eyes look like they were about to pour tears.

Ino and Tenten went in front of Sakura and glared at Sasuke while Hinata was patting Sakura's back.

Sakura bent her head low a bit, bangs covering her face, "Listen _Uchiha_ I don't care about your opinion in us, but since you did, I'll give you yours." Sakura looked up and glared hard with her lifeless emerald eyes while Ino and Tenten moved aside. "YOU'RE A LOW LIFE BASATARD, AN ASSHOLE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL US PATHETIC! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, OR YOUR GUY FRIENDS IN FRONT OF MY FACE EVER AGAIN!" With that Sakura turned and started heading for the cafeteria followed by Ino and Tenten.

"Sasuke, You should never ever call her pathetic, you don't even know her or her past life!" Hinata gave one last glare to Sasuke before catching up with the girls.

Shikamaru mumbled something about Sasuke being troublesome.

Neji slapped his own forehead for Sasuke's stupidity, while Naruto just yelled.

"YOU BASTARD LOOK WHAT YOU DID! SAKURA HAD A PAINFUL PAST! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN HER! IT TOOK 4 WEEKS TO MAKE HER COME OUT OF HER ROOM! YOU BLEW IT NICE GOING!" Naruto was about to punch Sasuke but was stopped by Neji and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, Naruto calm down." Shikamaru was holding Naruto by the waist.

"Naruto that's enough." Neji was holding Naruto's fists.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ENOUGH?! WE MIGHT NOT EVER SEE THESE GIRLS AGAIN! DON'T YOU GUYS LIKE TENTEN AND INO?!" At that Shikamaru and Neji froze.

Sasuke's head was bent low in shame, "Sorry.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORR- OH MY HOLY RAMEN GOD TEME JUST APOLOGIZED! THIS IS ONCE IN A LIFE TIME THING!" Naruto calmed down and stared at Sasuke in shock, Shikamaru and Neji let go of Naruto and also stared in shock, Uchiha Sasuke had just apologized!! (A/N: AHH OMFG!!!)

"Sorry.. Sakura.." Sasuke dropped to his knees and punched the ground make a crack.

"Teme.."

Shikamaru eyes wandered off to a close by window and sighed, "Sasuke.. you still have a chance, and this time don't apologize in front of us, say it to her."

Neji nodded, "You better go now, or you can say bye to Sakura."

Sasuke slowly stood up and looked at the three.

"Don't worry teme.. we'll come with you ne?" Naruto grinned.

The other two guys nodded smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at them, "Lets go get our girls back."

As they all walked towards the cafeteria.. the same girl was following them quietly.

**

* * *

**

"THOSE BASTARD CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Ino glared at anyone who looked their way.

The girls walked together towards the cafeteria, while other students were making room for the girls in the middle, all of them moving to the side.

"Well lets hope the cafeteria has something good for us today." Tenten said while sharpening her knife.

Ino cracked her knuckles, "They better."

Hinata giggled softly while Sakura remained emotionless and silent.

Ino, making her grand entrance to the cafeteria pushed open the door hard making a loud BOOM! And making everyone stare at her, "INO YAMANAKA HERE!"

And at that moment, a lot of fanboys were running up to her.

Just when they were a foot from her, they stopped and backed away slowly. Ino raised an eyebrow at them, and turned around only to be met by Shikamaru.

Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, lets get lunch."

Ino smiled, and linked her arms with Shikamaru and dragged him to the front.

Since Hinata and Naruto weren't arguing they smiled at each other and joined Shikamaru and Ino.

"I'm sorry Tent-.." Neji was cut off by Tenten her self.

Tenten smiled, "Its okay baka." With that the three couples were standing in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Saku-.."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit Uchiha, Get lost." Sakura glared at Sasuke then started walking away.

Sasuke sighed, _'Time for plan B.'_

Sasuke caught up with Sakura, grabbed her arm, force her to turn around, and BAM!

Gasps were heard everywhere, even from the other three couples. Right in front of them was Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

Ino quickly took out her handy camera and took a picture then hid the camera again, the other two girls noticing that sweat dropped. But turned their attention back to the kissing couple.

Sasuke and Sakura separated, "Sakura.. I'm sorry."

Sakura nodded dumbly, at that Sasuke smirked. Sakura snapped out of daze and glared at the audience, "What?"

The students were still in shock, some of them had food in their hands, while others stopped chewing.

But the other three couple grinned to each other, "Congrats! SAKURA HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

Ino and Tenten cried anime tears, "OUR SAKURA IS GROWING UP SO FAST WHAA!!!"

Hinata started patting their packs but giggled at their reaction.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You guys have boyfriends too!" The girls blushed, Sakura then also blushed when she felt Sasuke's arm move around to her waist.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Jack ass." Sakura grinned.

Ino grinned, "Lets take a picture all together!" The group nodded, Ino grabbed a nearby boy and glared at him, "Take the picture got it?"

The guy quickly nodded.

Their pose was:

Sasuke and Sakura in the middle, Sasuke's arm around her waist and him smirking while Sakura doing the peace sign and winking.

Naruto and Hinata were behind them standing on chairs, Naruto grinning and Hinata smiling at the camera with Naruto's arm around her.

Neji and Tenten on the left of Sasuke and Sakura, Tenten put her hand up as if waving, and Neji was beside her holding her hand. Tenten smiling, Neji smirking.

Shikamaru and Ino on the right of them, Ino clinging onto Shikamaru's arm smiling, Shikamaru had one arm out letting Ino cling onto it and the other in his pockets, he smirked at the camera.

"R-ready?" The camera guy said nervously hoping not to piss them off.

"YEAH YEAH HURRY UP!" Ino shouted.

"H-hai."

And then the camera flashed.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all giggling with each other while glancing at the guys some time.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji all had their hands in their pockets grinning at the girls.

The mysterious girl was still watching them from afar, keeping hidden, she was smirking evilly to herself, and then she walked out of the cafeteria unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

Muhaha Another Chapter ! 

Enjoy

Ja Nae

-MiMi


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

**My Special Thanks To:**

CherryBlossoms016

**-You'll find out in this chapter :)! Thanks for reviewing :D**

MemoriesWithin

**-Haha you'll found out who the girl is in this chapter, hehe Ino is gonna be having blackmail moments :D**

XxPinkCherryBlossoms4

**-Hehe everyone's curious about the mysterious girl, dont worry she'll be showing up in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing:D**

xSasuSakuLovex

**-Hehe, I wouldnt dare stop there for my lovely reviewers :) Dont we all hate Mikioto? Hehe thanks for reviewing:D**

Hinata'sbf

**-Aw thanks D Your like the only one who said that :P And dont worry.. at the end of this whole story I'll actually be handing out awards and very special thank yous for all the reviewers that reviewed for this story:3 Thanks for reviewing :D**

animeGRLxxx

**-Hehe, you'll know when you read this chapter, Yay for kissing moments of SasuxSakura :P Thanks for reviewing :D**

SomberHemlock666

**-Yes you can draw the pose! I'd love to see it when its done :D!**

sasusaku74

**-Hehe yay for creepy girl xD, Glad you love the story! Thanks for reviewing :D**

Uchiagirlforever

**-Hehe, Thanks! and Thanks for reviewing :D!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Sasuke caught up with Sakura, grabbed her arm, force her to turn around, and BAM!_

_Gasps were heard everywhere, even from the other three couples. Right in front of them was Sasuke and Sakura kissing._

_Ino quickly took out her handy camera and took a picture then hid the camera again, the other two girls noticing that sweat dropped. But turned their attention back to the kissing couple._

_Sasuke and Sakura separated, "Sakura.. I'm sorry."_

_Sakura nodded dumbly, at that Sasuke smirked. Sakura snapped out of daze and glared at the audience, "What?"_

_The students were still in shock, some of them had food in their hands, while others stopped chewing._

_But the other three couple grinned to each other, "Congrats! SAKURA HAS A BOYFRIEND!"_

_Ino and Tenten cried anime tears, "OUR SAKURA IS GROWING UP SO FAST WHAA!!!"_

_Hinata started patting their packs but giggled at their reaction._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "You guys have boyfriends too!" The girls blushed, Sakura then also blushed when she felt Sasuke's arm move around to her waist._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked at her._

"_Jack ass." Sakura grinned._

_Ino grinned, "Lets take a picture all together!" The group nodded, Ino grabbed a nearby boy and glared at him, "Take the picture got it?"_

_The guy quickly nodded._

_Their pose was:_

_Sasuke and Sakura in the middle, Sasuke's arm around her waist and him smirking while Sakura doing the peace sign and winking._

_Naruto and Hinata were behind them standing on chairs, Naruto grinning and Hinata smiling at the camera with Naruto's arm around her._

_Neji and Tenten on the left of Sasuke and Sakura, Tenten put her hand up as if waving, and Neji was beside her holding her hand. Tenten smiling, Neji smirking._

_Shikamaru and Ino on the right of them, Ino clinging onto Shikamaru's arm smiling, Shikamaru had one arm out letting Ino cling onto it and the other in his pockets, he smirked at the camera._

"_R-ready?" The camera guy said nervously hoping not to piss them off._

"_YEAH YEAH HURRY UP!" Ino shouted._

"_H-hai."_

_And then the camera flashed._

_Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all giggling with each other while glancing at the guys some time._

_Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji all had their hands in their pockets grinning at the girls._

_The mysterious girl was still watching them from afar, keeping hidden, she was smirking evilly to herself, and then she walked out of the cafeteria unnoticed by anyone._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

The girls were giggling about something while the guys were talking about sports. Just then the announcements came on, "Cheerleading tryouts are now open in the gym. Thank you, proceed with your lunch or whatever."

Practically every single girl in the cafeteria was charging for the gym.

"Aren't you guys going?" Neji asked the girls, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah, you guys coming to watch us?" Tenten winked.

"Hn.", "Troublesome.", "Aa..", "HELL YEAH!" came the replies.

The girls looked at each other then laughed, "Lets go." Sakura lead the group out of the cafeteria and into the gym.

The principal looked their way, "Ah! Girls, please show them the routine."

Sakura looked back at the girls, "Same thing as last year?"

"Hell Yeah." Ino grinned.

Hinata nodded.

Tenten smirked.

The guys went to sit at the bleachers followed by a group of fan boys of the girls.

"Wait Tsunade-sama.. let us change into our outfits first, I don't think we can do much in these." Sakura pointed at their jeans.

Tsunade nodded, "Hurry up."

"Hai."

(A/N: Outfits are in my profile.. don't want to explain xD)

The girls came back out a few minutes later. The guys nearly had a nosebleed.

(A/N: They have no pom poms btw. Hands Ftw!)

They were in a line, Ino in front, Tenten second, Hinata third, and Sakura last.

The crowd heard Sakura yell, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

Ino and Hinata did cart wheels to the right while Tenten to the left, and Sakura doing triple front flips.

Sakura then yelled out to the crowd, "WHAT TEAM?"

Crowd: "KONOHA LEAF!"

Sakura: "WHAT TEAM?"

Crowd: "KONOHA LEAF!"

Sakura then joined the three other girls and continued dancing the routine.

This time all three of them yelled out to the crowd, "Let's get physical Get down, get hard, get mean Let's get physical And beat that other team!"

The crowd cheered and they ended the routine with Sakura back flipping and landing on Ino and Hinata's hands (A/N: Hinata and Ino are lifting Sakura by the hands its called Double base in cheerleading) with Tenten holding her thighs to keep her up.

Tsunade clapped, "AND THIS IS WHAT IM EXPECTING FROM THE NEW CHEERLEADERS!"

The guys from the bleacher smirked.

"SWEET WE HAVE CHEERLEADERS AS GIRLFRIENDS!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"Troublesome, at least they don't act like those other retarded cheerleaders I've met."

"True." Neji shivered from the thought, "They were sluts and they looked like they wanted to rape us."

Tsunade's voice interrupted them again, "BASKETBALL TRYOUTS TOMORROW!"

At that the boys smirked.

"You guys ready to kick some ass tomorrow?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"Troublesome, Yeah."

"No shit Sherlock."

Naruto noticed the girls walking towards them, "HINATA-CHAN! YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!"

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

When the girls were just one feet away from the guys, a girl with black silky hair popped out of nowhere and jumped onto Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched, "Get off you piece of crap."

The girl giggled and squealed, "Sasuke-kun!!"

"So you finally show yourself?" Sakura looked at the girl with emotionless eyes.

The girl turned her attention to Sakura, "W-what do you mean?"

"You've been following us for quite a while don't think I haven't noticed idiot."

"Don't call me an Idiot! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" The girl screeched.

"No and I don't seem to care." Sakura replied while rolling her eyes.

Ino and them snickered, "What a loser."

"I AM AMI WATANABE, SASUKE-KUN'S FUTURE WIFE!"

"Oh really? I am so sorry Ami." Sakura said with sarcasm and she bowed a bit.

Tenten smirked, "Wow.. another Mikioto."

Hinata giggled, "A lot of them these days."

"And she was forgotten a long ass time ago, I don't get why people still remember her, she got humiliated by our one and only Sakura." Ino grinned.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT ME! I AM A FUTURE UCHIHA!!!!" Ami glared at them, then turned her attention back to the spot Sasuke was, "Right Sasuke-kun?" Ami smiled at the spot where she thought Sasuke was, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Troublesome, and I thought Mikioto was dumb." Shikamaru said.

"They're both idiots." Neji smirked, "Wait.. actually every fangirl is dumb."

The group laughed while Ami was looking around for her Sasuke, "SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hn."

Ami whipped her head around to find Sasuke standing beside Sakura with his arm around her waist and he was nuzzling her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!! UGLY PINKY GIRL WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?!" Ami screamed at the sigh in front of her.

"Do you even know who **I** am?" Sakura glared.

"Some pink freak." Ami smirked at her.

Sakura death glared at her, "Haruno Sakura, and your Sasuke now belongs to Me, Got that? Now run along before throw you through 5 brick walls."

Sasuke smirked and continued nuzzling Sakura's neck.

Ami eyes widened, "H-h-haruno-sama, GOMENASAI!" Ami quickly bowed and ran away.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Wow what an dumb ass girl."

"Haha, you should've seen her facial expression." Ino laughed.

"Hm lets go home." Sakura suggested.

"But its only lunch time." Neji said.

"So?" Tenten grinned.

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Just like old times." Ino winked.

"Yeah.. those were good times." Hinata smiled.

As the group walked out of the Gym, Sakura yelled out to Tsunade, "TSUNADE-SAMA WE'RE GOING HOME!" Sakura then followed the rest out of the gym.

"W-wait!! HARUNO!!!!!!! STOP SKIPPING YOUR CLASSES!!!" Tsunade yelled but then smiled at her pet pig, "Just like old times ne Tonton?"

The pig that was next to her smiled back, "Oink oink!"

* * *

Sorry if its a short chapter.. xD 

Hope you guys like it !

Enjoy

Ja Nae

-MiMi


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

****

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**Haha it'll come soon hopefully :D**

MemoriesWithin

**Rofl Yeah, LITTLE CHICKEN ;D**

CherryBlossoms016

**If im more evil i'd make her die in this story.. MUHAHAHHA, Glad you love it **

shadow-dog18

**Wonderful Idea! I might plan on using it soon :D Keep look out for it!**

Chisando

**Glad you love it :D**

Co0kIeS-n-CrEaM

**Ami from Naruto show lol. The btch that bullied poor Sakura-chan! TT Lmfao Sakura would've murdered you:D**

animeGRLxxx

**Yes rewards! Only for those who are still with me after a late late late late update :O**

sasusaku74

**Haha yeah, i've only seen her once. Black hair btch :D**

falling star90

**Thank you for reviewing :D Glad you like it!**

XxsasusakuxX

**I'd gladly make more chapters if you take away my exams and tests and studies:P**

alicezhu7

**Yes Another Mikioto.. MUHAHAHAH:D**

**Author's Note**:

AHHH GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! -bows a million times- Im so sorry for not updating my beautiful reviewers!!! D:

I was so caught up with my dumb studies and homework that I ALMOST forgot all about this story! But im so happy that it reached this far! **95 **Reviews w00t! Im so happy

Thank you all for those who reviewed. And those who review this chapter.. you are LOYAL TO ME D: There for you'll be remembered for always in this story.

REMEMBER AT THE END OF THIS STORY I'LL BE THANKING AND GIVING OUT REWARDS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH EVERYTHING!

Again I apologize for the late update.. but I wrote this chapter 11 pages! Usually its under 9 but w/e! If I get to 110 reviews i'll start thinking about updating longer chapters lol!

Hopefully I can get to 100 reviews this chapter!

Arigatou to those who stuck with me even after this late ass update!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Recap**_

_Ami whipped her head around to find Sasuke standing beside Sakura with his arm around her waist and he was nuzzling her neck._

"_EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!! UGLY PINKY GIRL WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?!" Ami screamed at the sigh in front of her._

"_Do you even know who __**I**__ am?" Sakura glared._

"_Some pink freak." Ami smirked at her._

_Sakura death glared at her, "Haruno Sakura, and your Sasuke now belongs to Me, Got that? Now run along before throw you through 5 brick walls."_

_Sasuke smirked and continued nuzzling Sakura's neck._

_Ami eyes widened, "H-h-haruno-sama, GOMENASAI!" Ami quickly bowed and ran away._

_Naruto burst out laughing, "Wow what an dumb ass girl."_

"_Haha, you should've seen her facial expression." Ino laughed._

"_Hm lets go home." Sakura suggested._

"_But its only lunch time." Neji said._

"_So?" Tenten grinned._

"_OKAY!" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked._

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed._

"_Just like old times." Ino winked._

"_Yeah.. those were good times." Hinata smiled._

_As the group walked out of the Gym, Sakura yelled out to Tsunade, "TSUNADE-SAMA WE'RE GOING HOME!" Sakura then followed the rest out of the gym._

"_W-wait!! HARUNO!!!!!!! STOP SKIPPING YOUR CLASSES!!!" Tsunade yelled but then smiled at her pet pig, "Just like old times ne Tonton?"_

_The pig that was next to her smiled back, "Oink oink!"_

_**End Recap**_

* * *

When they reached the girl's mansion, Sakura smirked, Ino smiled, Tenten grinned, Hinata giggled "We're home!"

And just then maids and butlers came to the door, "Welcome home!"

"What would you like to eat for lunch today?" a maid asked.

The girls turned around and looked at the guys for an answer.

"Uhh.. Ramen!" Naruto grinned only to earn a bonk on the head by Sasuke.

"Troublesome.. we'll have what your having."

Ino raised her eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Neji crossed his arms and looked at them weirdly, "Yeah we're pretty sure.. why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh nothing." Tenten smiled _innocently._

Neji shivered a bit, _'A little too innocent' _he thought.

"The usual." Sakura told the maid who quickly nodded and dashed towards the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked, "We're sleeping over tonight."

Pause.

Pause.

Chirp.

Chirp.

Squeak.

Squeak.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata yelled. (A/N: Hinata's yelling was quieter!)

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Says who?"

"Me." Sasuke smirked at her.

'_Shit he's messing with me'_ Sakura glared at him.

"Hn we are staying whether you like it or not." Neji glanced at Tenten.

"Troublesome.. I guess that's it, we're staying." Shikamaru sighed.

….

….

….

"You have Ramen right?" Naruto grinned and earned five bonks on the head.

"Dobe." Sasuke gave him the Uchiha death glare.

"Retard." Neji shaked his head.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"YOU IDIOT! IS RAMEN ALL YOU THINK ABOUT EACH DAY?!" Ino yelled at him.

"Forget yelling at him, just kill him for pete's sake." Tenten said while twirling her kunai in one finger.

Sakura and Hinata we're on the sidelines watching them. Sakura smirking, and Hinata having a worried face.

"U-umm.. don't you guys have a basketball tryout tomorrow? Why don't you guys go practice in the court outside? We'll bring the lunch out to you." Hinata said with a smile.

Tenten stopped what she was about to do and turned to Hinata, "Yes I agree with her.. I need some girl time with you guys anyways."

Ino winked, "Great idea Hinata! What do you think Sakura?" They all turned to Sakura who had one hand on her hip, the other one beside her and her eyes closed, "I agree."

The guys looked at each other and raised their eyesbrows, _'Weird..'_

"Now shoo, go practice for tomorrow!" Ino said while calling a maid to guide them to the court.

As the guys were almost out of sight, they glanced at the girls one last time before disappearing from view.

"Well… Spill!" Tenten grinned at Hinata.

"Yeah Yeah Hinata! I know you want to tell us everything! Right Sak-.." Ino stopped talking when she notice Sakura missing from the spot where she was.

"Eh Sakura?" Hinata looked around and saw her going up the stairs.

"Im taking a nap." Her simple reply.

The three girls sweat dropped then shrugged and turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Alright since we're away from the girls, lets have some guy talk." Neji suggested.

Sasuke nodded, Shikamaru mumbled something about Troublesome and Naruto grinned, "Yeah!"

"Naruto you go first." Neji smirked at him.

"ALRIGHT! I love Hinata!" Naruto smiled proudly.

The three sweat dropped, _'So direct..' _

"Troublesome I love Ino." Shikamaru looked up at the sky.

"I saw that coming." Sasuke smirked.

"Tch.. I like Tenten." Neji crossed his arms and glanced at their reaction only to see them raising their eyebrows, "Alright alright.. I love her."

The three were satisfied and they smirked.

"So.. teme its your turn!" Naruto grinned.

"Sakura." Was all he said.

Naruto scratched his head, "Sakura what..?"

Shikamaru sighed again, "You should understand it Naruto, you are his Bestfriend aren't you?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Heh Heh.."

Neji, being an icecube person also translated for Naruto, "He means he loves Sakura."

"Ohh I get it!"

"No you don't dobe."

"Shut up Teme! I UNDERSTAND IT!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Lets practice, im not going to waste my time talking to an idiot."

"Lets do this hardcore Basketball!" Naruto yelled while punching his fist to the sky.

The three gave him a 'WTF' look.

….

….

….

"AND IM NOT A DOBE TEME!"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she reached the Karaoke room, no.. she wasn't going to sleep she just wanted some time alone to fix up her thoughts.

Even if shes cold and heartless on the outside.. in the inside Sakura is like a cherry blossom.. able to wither away.. able to fall down and never stand up again.. able to cry her heart out.. She pushes everyone out to not let them see whats behind the mask. As much as she loves Sasuke.. she doesn't want to get hurt anymore, doesn't want to feel the pain, the pain when her parents were murdered.. she cant take it. Shes like crystal.. once its scratched.. it will never look like the same. Yes.. that's what she is, stabbed once.. and never let anyone in anymore.

Sakura looked up as she saw the Karaoke door, just as she was about to open it, she felt something wet on her cheek rolling down to her chin. She touched her cheek to feel tears.. her own tears.. tears she's been trying to hide for years. She quickly wipes it away and opens the door steps in and closes the door behind her. This is the place where she'll let out her emotions, the place where she'll feel the pain, the place where she'll pick herself up again.

* * *

"HAH I KNEW IT!" Tenten and Ino both shouted and pointed at Hinata.

"YOU LIKE NARUTO!" They both squealed in delight.

"Our little Hinata is growing up so fast!"

Hinata sweat dropped.. but then something came up to her mind, "Wait.. Sakura never takes naps."

Ino and Tenten both snapped out of their 'OMG-Hinata-Likes-Naruto' mode and agreed with Hinata. Sakura never takes naps in the afternoons.

"Something's wrong." Ino said worried about her Pink haired friend.

"And we're going to find out." Tenten stood up from the chair, Ino and Hinata following.

"Alright! Mission: FIND HARUNO SAKURA!" Ino began walking upstairs followed by Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

"Man –pant- where –pant- is –pant- our –pant- food? –pant-." Naruto said tiredly.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky again, "Probably coming soon –pant-."

Sasuke took a sip from the water bottle provided at the court, "Let's go find the girls?"

Neji nodded walking back towards the mansion followed by the other three.

* * *

Sakura sat down in front of the piano. Placed her delicate fingers onto the keys and played one of her favorite songs.

She sang quietly to her self while playing the piano, "She walks to school with a lunch she packed.."

She stopped playing and let her tears that she's been hiding fall. She couldn't hold it anymore, the pain she held inside of her, behind that heartless mask she's been holding on.. holding onto what's left of her, holding on to her life..

"_Nobody knows what she's holding back.."_

Sakura snapped her head up only to see the rest of the group looking at her, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru.

Her tears still silently falling down her face.

The girls stepped forward, "Sakura.."

Sakura stood up from the piano chair and took a few steps towards them but stopped a few feet away.

Ino smiled sadly at her, "Sakura.. baka.." and she walked up and hugged Sakura joined by Tenten and Hinata.

Hinata stroked her back, "Its okay Sakura.. let it out.. its okay to cry."

Tenten hugged her tighter, "Its okay to cry, to feel pain, to feel fear."

Ino patted her hair, "Sometimes.. crying is strength. Crying is normal Sakura.. we cry when we're hurt, we cry when we're happy."

Sakura, understanding their words cried, she cried not because she was hurt now or because she was happy, she cried because she wanted to let it all out, the pain that she didn't want to show. The pain shes beening hiding for years.

The guys looked at the girls with shock, _'They're so close together.. nothing can break them apart._

Sasuke then elbowed the guys and gestured them to go to the instruments near them.

Understanding what he meant they placed themselves at each instrument. Naruto Drums, Shikamaru Piano, Neji and Sasuke Guitar.

Sasuke turned to them and mouthed 'Same Song.'

The three nodded. Shikamaru and Naruto started playing the duet.

The girls didn't even look up and understood what they meant.

_Ino:_

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed,**

_Tenten:_

**Nobody knows what she's holding back..**

_Hinata:_

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, **

_Ino:_**  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
Oh**

_Hinata:_

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,**

_Tenten:_

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;**

_Ino:_

**Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,**

Sasuke and Neji started playing the guitar quietly

_All:_

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born; **

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel 

_Hinata:_

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

_Ino:_

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights**

_Tenten:_

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

_Hinata:_

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

_All:_

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

Concrete Angel 

_Tenten:_

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

_Hinata:_

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

_Ino:_

**Her name is written on a polished rock**

_Tenten:_

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

_All:_

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

Concrete Angel.. 

And for once.. Sakura slept peacefully in her friend's arms, without having to worry what will come next.. because she knows she'll have friends beside her, supporting her through everything.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D!

Gomen again for late update..

Ja Nae!

-MiMi


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

**My Special Thanks To:**

Purplewolfstar35

**-Thank you:D I'm glad you love it! I'll try to update ASAP.**

heyukicedmefool24

**-Gomen if theres a lot of smirks! D: i'm glad you like it though!**

Co0kIeS-n-CrEaM

**-Hehe, I envy them too! BUT WE'RE ALWAYS THE HOT ONES! D:**

Hinata'sbf

**-Yes I updated! Yay! Np, Sorry for the late update! D: And WELCOME BACK :D**

sasusaku74

**-The song is called Concrete Angel by Matrina McBride, Glad you love my story still!**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!:_

_Okay well I created a forum, its a Sasuke x Sakura fanclub forum. If you'd like to join please click my profile then click my homepage It'll take you directly there. If you sign up i'll love you. Plus that will also be where I'll put my update about my stories to keep everyone updated. But just because I created that forum I dont want any less reviews here. I want at least 5 reviews each chapter. Yes Im very greedy. This chapter only had 4 but I let it slide because those 4 people made me reach 100 reviews! Thanks a lot to you guys. Now im a happy little girl. But i'd be more happy if you join my forum:D_

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to see black. Just plain Black.

She pushed herself away from that Plain Black thing and looked up only to see Sasuke raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused face.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and he pulled her closer into him.

Silence filled the air.

"Sakura... Sorry."

Sakura looked up again only to see him looking back, "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, it was my fault for hiding the pain inside me, my fault for everything. You aren't to be blamed."

Sasuke's grip around her waist tightened, "Sakura stop. Its my fault for not protecting you from that pain, It isn't your fault that you've been hiding. Its my fault for never helping you let it out. You are the one that shouldn't be blamed."

…

…

…

"Save me.."

Sasuke had his chin on top of her head he smelt Cherries and Strawberries.

"Save me Sasuke.. Save me from the pain.. Save me from everything.. before I get blown away.."

Sakura looked up only to find lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened a bit then slowly closed enjoying the feeling.

Sakura's arm slowly reached up and wrapped itself around Sasuke's neck while his arms pulled Sakura closer to him.

Sakura opened her mouth a bit when she felt his mouth lick her bottom lip for permission which she gladly granted. Their tongues played together as their bodies hugged each other tightly.

Slowly they parted and Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "Arigatou Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ne wheres the others?"

"Downstairs."

"Shall we go meet them?" Sakura giggled.

'_Old Sakura is definitely back.'_ Sasuke smirked "As you wish."

* * *

"OH FUCKING RAMEN HELL NO YOU CHEATED!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HE JUST OWNED YOU!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"NO! IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"BRING IT!"

"YOUR ON!"

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped from the stairs. Right in front of them were the whole group playing.. Goldfish.

Yes Goldfish!

Currently Naruto and Ino we're going another round to see who wins.

Sakura coughed from the stairs earning the attention from everyone.

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Ino chorused together.

"MY BABY! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?!" Ino yelled

Everyone anime dropped.

Ino ran up the stairs to hug Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, _'Shit'_

Sasuke stepped away from Sakura a bit, not wanting to get killed by Ino.

As Ino was one feet away from Sakura, the cherry blossom jumped onto the stair railing and slid all the way down to the bottom.

She turned around and stuck a tongue out at Ino playfully, "Pig!"

Ino gasped a bit, surprised that Sakura was doing this kind of action since after that family incident she was never playful.

Ino shook away her thoughts and grinned evilly at Sakura, "Forehead-girl Im going to GET YOU!"

Ino jumped onto the railing and slid down also then started chasing Sakura around the mansion.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped they both got up and joined the chasing Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU TRAITORS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Sakura yelled at Tenten and Hinata who giggled in return.

All the guys had evil grins on their faces.

The girls stopped and looked at them giving them a 'WTF' Look.

Then all four of them quickly looked at each other, _'Oh Crap'_

The guys all of a sudden disappeared and next thing the girls knew, they were all pinned towards a wall.

Ino and Hinata cried anime tears, "We're innocent! DON'T HURT US!"

Tenten and Sakura glared at the guys, "Let go before I kick you in the part that makes you a man so hard you'll wish you were never born."

Neji and Sasuke's eyes flashed amusement.

Naruto and Shikamaru smirked at Sasuke and Neji.

All four of the guys nodded.

And the girls we're pretty much under their spell for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Shit you can still see _it_?!" Ino exclaimed.

"We can see all of ours." Sakura sighed.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of the guys for doing this to us Innocent Girls!" Tenten screamed in frustration.

All of a sudden a light bulb popped ontop of Hinata's head, "Lets have some revenge."

The other three girls turned to Hinata. Then they all smirked, "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

"Whew yesterday was the best day!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"Troublesome it was enjoyable."

"We should do it again."

"Yeah.. maybe after basketball tryouts?"

"Works with me."

"Troublesome.. sure."

"Hn."

"GOD DAMNIT TEME STOP SAYING 'HN' ITS PISSING ME OFF!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You've been my best friend for quite a long time and yet you still cant get used to it?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him.

Naruto sighed in defeat.

Neji and Shikamaru snickered, "Idiot."

"HEY SHUT UP LAZY ASS AND WHITE EYED!"

Neji and Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched while Sasuke smirked.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole mansion shook.

* * *

"Holy crap what was that?!" Tenten shouted.

"Probably Naruto being an idiot again." Sakura laughed.

"Hes always an idiot." Ino grinned.

"Ano.. don't be so mean to Naruto. Hes a sweet guy!" Hinata defended.

"Awww.. our little Hinata is growing up so fast!" The three chorused.

Hinata blushed, "W-what are you guys talking about."

"Aww.. she blushed!"

Hinata blushed deeper, "I-I did not!"

"Aww.. shes blushing again!"

Hinata's eyebrow twitched, "Guys its not funny anymore."

"Aww.. her eyebrow twitched!"

Hinata glared at them, "Shut up!"

"Aww.. she yelled at u-.."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The three hugged each other tightly, "SHES GOING TO KILL US!"

"Whats going on here?"

The girls turned their attention to four guys.

"HINATA IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Sakura,Ino,Tenten cried.

Naruto gasped, "DON'T TALK ABOUT HINATA LIKE THAT! SHES INNOCENT!"

"NO SHE ISNT!" Sakura shouted.

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISNT!"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE ISNT!"

"Ano.. guys we only have 5 more minutes till we can get to school.." Hinata said while poking her index fingers together.

Just then 7 pairs of eyes were on her, "WHAT?!"

Next thing Hinata knew was dust left.

"H-HEY DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

* * *

"-pant- We –pant- made –pant- it –pant-." Ino said.

"Troublesome."

"Im not –pant- that tired –pant-." Tenten grinned.

"Yeah right, your –pant- panting. –pant-." Neji smirked.

"You just did too Hyuga."

"Come on girls, we have cheerleading to do! Don't fail me now!" Sakura shouted.

Quickly the girls all stood up straight as if saluting Sakura, "Hai!"

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura's in control?"

"Hell yeah!"

"-pant pant- You guys ditched me! –pant pant-." Hinata glared.

"Gomen Hinata!"

"You better be!" Hinata grinned.

"Well lets go Hyuga, Dobe, Lazyass, we have Basketball tryouts."

"SIR YES SIR!" Naruto saluted Sasuke.

"Hn."Neji crossed his arms.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shoved his hands inside his pants."

Sakura giggled, "We'll be cheering you guys on!"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him, "Hn. You better."

Sakura smiled and tiptoed to kiss Sasuke's cheek, "Good luck Sasu!"

"Sasu?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Sakura nodded cheerfully.

"Alright.. Thanks Saku." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura glared at him, "Saku sounds like a man name."

Sasuke grinned, "Exactly how I like it."

"Mou your mean!"

Little did they know the rest of the group already headed for the gym to not bother the love doves.

"Sasu they ditched us.."

"Aa.. you just noticed?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke earned a bonk on the head.

"Saku that hurts!" Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Gomen Sasu." Sakura giggled and pulled Sasuke down so he bending and she kissed his head.

"All better?" Sakura smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke had a very very very very super very tiny blush on his cheeks.

"Come on Saku, lets go." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they headed towards the gym.

Sakura smiled. She'll be happy now, with all her friends beside her. Protecting her when she ever needed protection. Supporting her when she needed support and loving her when ever she needed love.

* * *

Tsunade's voice boomed the whole entire gym.(A/N: Btw their gym is huge, if your gym is small. Theirs is x5 of yours. If your gym is medium size, their gym is 3x of yours. If your gym is huge, its x2 of yours. Pretty big ne?)

"GIRLS WHO WANT TO BE CHEERLEADRES MUST GO THROUGH THE TEST HOSTED BY HARUNO SAKURA, YAMANKA INO, HYUUGA HINATA AND MIASHI TENTEN!"

Few girls glanced nervously around, while others fainted. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten we're the scariest girls in Konoha Fire Leaf High anyways.

"GUYS WHO WANT TO TRYOUT FOR BASKETBALL PLEASE MEET ME IN THE COURT NOW!"

Millions of guys grinned proudly. While others we're glaring at their competitions. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru we're smirking at each other.

* * *

A girl with red hair and black highlights was standing there sweating nervously.

Sakura looked up from her sheet of paper, "Why do you think you deserve the title 'Cheerleader'?"

The girl nearly screamed when Sakura looked at her, "I-I.."

Ino's eyebrow twitched, while Tenten and Hinata were quietly talking to each other since they aren't captain and Sakura and Ino does the job.

The girl gulped, "I think I deserve the title cheerleader because I do cheerleading for fun not because Im one of those preppy girls but im just a normal girl who wants to cheer for fun."

Sakura wrote it all down and nodded approvingly.

While Ino on the other hand was glaring at the poor girl, "Do triple back flips, 2 cart wheels to the left and triple front flips and end it with a split."

The girl gulped again, "H-Hai."

She clasped her hands together and did a triple back flip doing it perfectly, then when her shoe touched the floor she quickly did two cartwheels to the left then triple front flipped in front of the table again and did a split.

Ino then smiled at the girl, "Whats your name?"

"H-Harmonia."

"Well thank you Harmonia, you did wonderful." Sakura smiled at the girl.

Who in returned smiled back, "No Thank you!" with that Harmonia quickly left.

"NEXT!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

"Okay listen up boys. Being on Konoha Fire Leaf High's basketball team is a great honor!" Tsunade shouted at the boys who are all standing up straight in a row.

"I do not want anyone killing each other over a ball and I want to see TEAMWORK! UNDERSTOOD?" Tsunade shouted again.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

"Alright! First on the list is Kaito!"

Kaito nervously came onto the court. Tsunade threw him a ball which he caught, almost dropping it due to nervousness.

"Kaito I want you to shoot the ball into the basketball any way you want to. I'll be timing you. Got it?"

"H-Hai."

"Alright. Get Ready."

Kaito held the ball tighter and got into position.

"Get Set."

Kaito eyed the hoop and somewhat glared at it.

"GO!"

He ran all the way across to the other hoop and did a leg up scoring him a perfect 3 point.

"Hm manage to do it in 30 seconds. Pretty good." Tsunade nodded and wrote some things on his clipboard.

"If you know you cant do that within 30 seconds please get out of here NOW!" Tsunade glared at the guys.

Most of them already sprinted out to the door.

Kaito grinned to himself, he was proud that he managed to kick that many people off.

* * *

Sakura practically banged her head on the desk, "For the love of god we DON'T accept strippers!"

The girl in front of them was wearing net leggings and one of those slut bunny costumes and she was practically all over their table.

"NEXT!!!" Ino screamed.

"Show us what you got." Sakura sighed.

The girl did a cartwheel and somersault.

…

…

…

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?!" Ino screamed.

"Like oh my god I broke a nail doing that! Like Totall-.."

"FUCK!!! NEXT!" Ino slammed the table earning attention from everyone even Tsunade.

"Heh Heh. Gomen continue what you were all doing!" Sakura smiled nervously at everyone.

They shrugged and turned away from Ino.

"Ino! You idiot!" Sakura glared at Ino who laughed nervously, "Gomen Sakura."

Sakura shook her head and waved it off.

Next was Ami.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Show us what you got Ami."

Ami smirked at her, "Bring it Haruno. I don't give a shit anymore about you but listen to me. Sasuke-kun is MINE!"

Sakura shrugged, Ino exploded, "Are you going to show us what your going to do or talk shit to us all day?"

Ami glared at Ino, but then did a cartwheel and then two back flips.

The black haired devil smirked at Ino, "Im also good at Cheerleading."

Ino looked at Ami for a second then burst out laughing, "That's all you got?"

"What are you talking about? That was one of the best! Actually.. IT IS the best." Ami shouted.

Ino smiled at Sakura, "Sakura you do it."

Sakura smirked and stood up from her seat and walked in front of the table with Ami on the side.

Sakura clasped her hands together and then did a quick triple back flip then a round off to the left and then a front flip towards the table, she quickly ended it with a middle split with her arms up like a V.

Ami gaped a bit but it quickly vanished, "That's so last year Haruno."

Ino on the other hand was clapping loudly, "That's how you do it Watanbe!"

Ami glared and stormed out of the gym letting Sakura and them laugh hard.

* * *

"NEXT UP UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Hn."

"Ready.. Get Set.."

Sasuke yawned a bit.

"GO!"

Sasuke shot the ball from where he was at which was all the way on the other side of the court and it went in.

The crowd was silent.

Tsunade looked at her watch only to find Uchiha Sasuke finished that shot within 5 seconds.

"Uchiha.." Tsunade began.

Sasuke looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"You are now Captain of Konoha Fire Leaf High's basketball team." Tsunade finished with a smile on her face.

"Hn."

"WHOO WAY TO GO TEME!"

"Nice job Uchiha."

"Troublesome congratulations."

"SASU!!!!!" Sasuke smirked he turned around and hugged a pink hair beauty.

"Hey Saku."

Sakura smiled, "How was your tryouts?"

"Great.. im team captain now apparently."

"Really? Congratulations Sasu!!!" Sakura hugged him tighter.

Sasuke smirked, "How was tryouts?"

"Eh they were okay.."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Oi you two, lets go we're skipping classes.. again." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets again.

"YEAH LETS DO THIS!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone flinched from his yelling.

"Aa.. TSUNADE WE'RE GOING HOME.. AGAIN!" Sakura yelled with that the group left the gym and headed towards their mansions.

It took a moment for Tsunade what Sakura said.

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!!!"

* * *

Whew.. 14 long ass pages. I hope you guys liked this chapter.. I did it this long just for you guys and I hope you'll join my forum D:!

Ja Nae

-MiMi


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Far Away song by Nickelback or Naruto

**My Special Thanks To:**

Hinata'sbf

**-YAY! GO SCREAMING :D w00t w00t!**

fumiko-chan

**-Awww im glad Now you make me feel bad for not updating for so long! D:**

Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm

**-Hell yeah, SUPER POWER SASUKE! Muhaha -points at Cookie- Thats A Cookie, I shall name her Vivi-chan, she shall be mine forever! D:**

animeGRLxxx

**-Sniff sniff, Yesss I didnt get your review! -raises hands to the sky dramactically- Haha :D Im glad you liked it! Thanks for the support!**

_Author's Note.. AGAIN!:_

_Now now, Im sorry for not updating for so long! -ducks from flying weapons- Gomen Gomen, But I was so into reading other fanfictions that I almost forgot about this story.. and the fact that I've been updating my other story **Broken Angel** which is okay for first two chapters.. MUHAHAHA.. anyways Gomen again! Please dont hurt me!! I love you all very much and I stayed up all night despite the fact I could've got my Asswhooped by my dad for staying up so late.. to WRITE YOU A 16 PAGE CHAPTER! YAYY!!! Enjoy :D Remember.. MIMI LOVES YOU ALL MUHAHAH :D_

* * *

Right now the girls we're at the guy's mansion in their washroom.. hiding apparently.

"Alright girls, since their tryouts are now done I say we start on our revenge plan!" Sakura said grinning evilly.

Ino nodded, "We need some dignity here! I mean if it weren't for make-up you could've still seen our hickeys!"

"Shh Ino, don't let the guys know about our plan!" Tenten scolded.

Silence enveloped them..

…

…

…

"What is our plan anyways?" Hinata sweat dropped.

The other three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Silly Hinata our plan is.. well.. erm.. What the hell is our plan?" Sakura said, eyebrow twitching.

Ino and Tenten stopped laughing, "You're the one who was doing the planning!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NU-.."

"ENOUGH!" Hinata yelled.

The three backed away into a corner.

"No more fighting!." Hinata glared.

"Y-yes sir-.. I MEAN MA'AM!"

Suddenly a light bulb appeared onto of Sakura's head, "I have an idea!"

The three looked at her.

"Okay heres what we'll do, first we go find random guys to flirt with, MUST be hot! Flirt with them and get the guys jealous and we have to stay with the guy we flirted with because the guys might hurt them. THEN if they start asking questions ignore them and try avoiding them at all cost." Sakura said nodding.

The other three gaped at her, "We shall bow down to you Sakura-sama!"

"Thank you, please, hold your applause." Sakura laughed.

The other three joined laughing but they all stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Will you guys hurry up? We're waiting for you." Sasuke said glaring at the door.

He heard shuffling before the door opened revealing four girls.

"Gomen." They said sheepishly.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino quickly dashed out of the washroom door running down the stairs only to be met with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, me and the girls are planning to go to the mall." Sakura simply stated.

Sasuke nodded, "We're coming along."

'_Oh shit.',_ Sakura's mind screamed. "Uh okay then."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow towards her, "You wont mind right?"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh of course not! After all we are _friends_. Aren't we?" Sakura smiled a bit towards Sasuke.

Something just stabbed Sasuke on the heart. Literally stabbed, not punch. Stabbed, where you take a knife and poke yourself really hard with it. And the knife this time.. went through his heart.

Sasuke simply nodded, his hands tempted to clench his chest from the pain.

'_What the hell is wrong with me..?'_

**

* * *

**

Three girls.

…

…

…

Three guys.

…

…

…

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME TENTEN?!" Ino shouted and pointed towards Tenten.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Tenten shouted back glaring.

Hinata in between the fight was giggling.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS TENTEN! OUT OF ALL THE OTHER GIRLS I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE! BUT I WAS WRONG!"

"I AM THE ONE! BUT YOU APPARENTLY ARENT!"

The guys witnessing the scene were slowly backing away.

"YOU!" They both shouted and pointed towards each other.

"YOU LOVE SHIKAMARU/NEJI BEHIND MY BACK!" They both ended shouting and glaring..

The guys in the background anime dropped, Neji and Shikamaru quickly got back up and blushed a bit.

"Ahem."

All their attention were directed to Sakura who was on the staircase looking down at them, with Sasuke beside her.

Ino and Tenten laughed nervously, "She started it!"

Sakura sighed, "Lets go, we're going to the mall remember?"

The three girls looked confused at first but then caught the glance Sakura sent them and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Limo this time?" Hinata said grabbing for the phone.

Sakura nodded, "I don't think Takura will mind."

Hinata quickly dialed the number while Sakura, Ino and Tenten had an evil glint in their eyes.

Which the guys failed to notice.

**

* * *

**

"The girls are starting to creep me out." Naruto whispered.

"Troublesome, I agree with the idiot here." Shikamaru mumbled, in return her earned a glare from the so called 'idiot'.

"They might be planning something." Neji said, earning weird glances.

"Well.. Hyuga might be correct." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"What do we do then?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru said stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

The other three stared at him weirdly this time.

Shikamaru sighed, "You do know we aren't dating any of them," Shikamaru started talking again when he say Sasuke about to say something "Kissing them and hugging them don't count, they could be playing with us. We don't know fully about their lives."

Sasuke glared, "We know a lot about them."

"No we don't. Their family incidents doesn't count, and they might even be players for all we know. I mean they are the most good looking girls in the whole world right now, I wouldn't be surprised if they dated before, or if they really are players."

Silence began to surround them.

…

…

…

…

"I hate it when you might be right." Naruto mumbled.

**

* * *

**

"Guys lets go!" Sakura shouted from the doorway.

The girls quickly grabbed their belongings and dashed out the door followed by the guys.

Takura opened the door for all of them then quickly returned to his driver seat, "Where to Miss?"

The girls groaned, "Don't call us 'Miss' Takura, just call us by our first names!"

Takura chuckled, "Gomen, Where to Sakura-sama?"

Takura earned a glare, "Just Sakura or Sakura-chan will be find Takura."

"Hai Sakura, Where to?" Takura smiled.

The girl's eyes softened a bit, "Mall please."

"Hai!"

**

* * *

**

"Arigatou Takura." Sakura smiled a bit.

Takura nodded, "When do you want me to pick you up Mis-.." His voice stopped when he saw the death glared Sakura sent him, he gulped, "Sakura."

Sakura giggled, "I'll call you when we need to be picked up, is that alright with you?"

"Hai."

"And while we're at the mall I suggest u go take a break with your wife." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou Mi- Sakura."

While this scene was happening a certain Uchiha was glaring at Takura.

The guys chuckled a bit.

"Uchiha you jealous?" Neji smirked.

Sasuke continued glaring Takura completely ignoring Neji.

Neji's eyebrow twitched, Uchiha has just ignored him.

Sasuke – 1

Neji – 0

"Uchiha stop checking out the driver." Neji crossed his arms.

Sasuke's head snapped towards him and death glared before turning back to the driver.

Sasuke – 1

Neji – 1

"Enough Uchiha, your embarrassing your title already."

Sasuke glared one last time at Takura before closing his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It seems to me that your _girlfriend_ is being flirted by another guy."

Neji's head snapped towards Tenten, who was indeed talking but not with another guy, she was now talking to Hinata.

Sasuke – 2

Neji – 1

Neji turned his head back to Sasuke fully glaring at the Uchiha.

"Cant believe you fell for that, Hyuga."

"Shut it Uchiha."

Sasuke – 3

Neji – 1

"Well your Sakura is flirting with the driver, her _own_ driver."

"I'm not blind idiot."

Neji cursed.

Sasuke – 4

Neji – 1

"I hate you Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sasuke wins!

**

* * *

**

"See you later Takura!" Sakura waved and ran up to the girls.

"Okay ready for the plan guys?" Ino grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Sakrua punched the air.

Tenten swirled a sharp weapon on her index finger, "Revenge is sweet."

Hinata grinned evilly, "Lets get this over with."

"Hey look guys! Theres a group of guys there!" Ino pointed to a 4 people.

The girls looked at each other and smirked, slowly they walked towards the guys, unfortunately for them, the guys noticed it and followed them.

The 4 guys they saw looked up to them then looked at each other and smirked.

Sakura winked at a guy with light brown hair and turquoise eyes.

Ino smiled at the guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Tenten giggled at the guy who had orange hair and blue eyes.

Hinata was acting shyly towards a guy with dark green hair and orange eyes.

**

* * *

**

"May I know your name?" Sakura smiled.

The guy smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, "Miroshi."

Sakura smiled again, "Sakura here."

"I know, your famous around this place." He whispered to her ear huskily.

Sakura faked blush and giggled.

She poked her finger onto his chest and moved her finger in a slow motion circle.

Sakura looked up into his turquoise eyes and pouted, "How come I never see you at my school?"

Miroshi smirked at her innocence, "We just moved here, we're going to Konoha Fire Leaf High tomorrow."

Sakura let out a small gasp, "That's where we go!"

Miroshi smirked again and leaned down to her ear, "Then I'll get to see you.. everyday."

She nodded and giggled, "I'd be happy to show you around."

Miroshi nodded a grin on his face now..

..and it doesn't look innocent.

**

* * *

**

"Hi! My name is-.." Ino interrupted by the man in front of her.

"Yamanka Ino."

Ino let out a gasp, "How'd you know?"

"I've heard your name many times and I heard how many men describe your features and the fact we're surrounded by fanboys." The guy stated simply.

Ino's mouth was slightly opened _'Another smart guy.'_

"Care to tell me your name then?" Ino smiled at the guy in front of her.

"Hiro."

Ino giggled, "I like it Hiro-kun!"

Hiro grinned, "I like yours too Ino-chan!"

"Are you new around here? 'Cause I've never seen you." Ino said curiously.

"Me and the guys just moved here, we're going to Konoha Fire Leaf High tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Me and the girls go there too!" Ino squealed.

Hiro grinned, "Then we'll be able to see each other every day!"

Ino laughed, "Yeah!"

Poor Ino.. she didn't notice the evil glint in his eyes..

**

* * *

**

"Hey, name's Tenten." Tenten greeted sticking her hand out.

"Teko here." He said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten smiled.

Teko nodded.

"Your new around here aren't you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, me and the guys just moved here."

"Oh really.. what school are you guys going to?"

"Konoha Fire Leaf High."

"Wow, that's where me and the girls go!" Tenten said happily.

"Cool."

"Maybe we can show you guys around and hang out!"

"That'd be great." Teko smirked.

Little did Tenten know.. the smirk wasn't normal.

**

* * *

**

"Konnichiwa, watashi Hinata." Hinata bowed a bit.

The guy in front of her chuckled, "No need to be so formal, my name is Riku."

Hinata smiled softly, "Nice to meet you Riku-san!"

Riku again chuckled, "No no, Riku or Riku-kun would be fine Hinata-chan!"

"Gomen Riku!"

Riku grinned, "Its alright Hinata-chan! I have a feeling we'll be great friends!"

Hinata nodded, "You must be new here right?"

"Yup! We're going to school tomorrow though." Riku sighed.

"Really? Which one?" Hinata asked.

"Konoha Fire Leaf High."

Hinata gasped, "That's great! Me and my friends go there too! We could be closer friends!"

Riku smiled, "Yeah!"

Innocent Hinata-chan didn't notice his smile.. it wasn't a nice or sad one.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto we're fuming in the background, the girls treated them as if they weren't there!

Suddenly as if God was finally hearing their prayers, they saw a stage, 4 microphones, 2 guitars, 1 piano and 1 drum.

They looked at each other and smirked, and quickly dashed towards the stage.

**

* * *

**

Right now the girls were separated from the guys they just met and were quietly talking to each other, not wan anyone to hear.

"Oh my god Miroshi is so cool!" Sakura squealed.

The girls looked at her oddly.. Sakura squealed.. _Haruno_ Sakura squealed.. the cold Sakura squealed.. SHE **FUCKING** SQUEALED!

Sakura noticed their staring and she glared at them, "What?"

They quickly coughed and returned back to their conversation.

"Well Hiro is very sweet.." Ino mumbled the last two words _"..and smart.."_

"Teko is so nice!" Tenten smiled happily.

"Riku is so kind and funny!" Hinata giggled.

Right now Miroshi and the guys we're flirting with the girls.

"Would you like to go ou-.." Miroshi was cut off by a loud noise coming from another direction.

The girls averted their attention from them and looked towards the loud sound only to find something that surprised them.

_Sasuke:_

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes**

_Naruto:_**  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**

_Neji:_**  
Just one chance  
Just one breath**

_Shikamaru:_**  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

_All:_**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **

_Naruto:_

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance**

_Shikamaru:_**  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**

_Neji:_**  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us**

_Sasuke:_**  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

_All:_**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_Neji:_**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long**

_Shikamaru:_**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long**

_Sasuke:_**  
But you know, you know, you know  
**

_Naruto:_**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay**

_Neji & Shikamaru:_**  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you**

_Sasuke and Naruto:_**  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

_All:_**  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

The girls stared in awe as Sasuke and them walked towards them, a smirk on their faces.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Yamanka Ino." Shikamaru said while stuffing his hands in his pockets.. again.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto grinned with his hands behind his head.

"Miashi Tenten." Neji said while crossing his arms.

The girls had their mouths opened but no sound came out.

"Go out with us."

Sakura glanced at the other girls who seemed to be staring at their man.

She giggled and turned back to the guys and nodded before running over to Sasuke and giving him a hug.

Her movement was mimicked by the other girls, while the guys smirked with triumph.

Miroshi and his group were in the background seething with anger, and the fact that they were _ignored_ by girls! Girls they were going to ask out! They had them first!

Miroshi gave Sasuke one last death glare before turning away and walking away with the rest of his group.. though they couldn't see it, Miroshi had an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

AHH DONT HURT ME -Ducks from flying weapons- IM SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE!

And I was so into my other story _Broken Angel_ that I forgot about this story.. again.

-ducks again from a kunai- STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! I CANT UPDATE IF U KILL ME!!!!

-Weapons stopped flying-

Whew..

Gomen Gomen!

I wrote you guys a lovely 16 pages chapter! BE HAPPY !!

-MiMi


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Songs.

**My Special Thanks To:**

fumiko-chan

**-I'm so glad you like the story:D**

animeGRLxxx

**-YAY FOR FLIRTING AND NEJI AND SASUKE'S FIGHT:D**

Hinata'sbf

**-So dangerous.. flying weapons D:! Yes I did add some OC's haha forgot to tell everyone -laughs nervously-**

Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm

**-COOKIES FTW:D Im scared D: People going to kill me 'cause I dont update! OH NOES!**

shadow-dog18

**-Yay Evil boys ftw! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA -coughs-**

musickk.monkeex3

**-Aw I'm glad you like that chapter! I hope you read the other ones too :D! Haha if this wasn't my own story I would've probably cried a bit for that sad ending too! D:**

* * *

"I still cant believe it! Us guys got our girls! I mean seriously! I never thought it would've happened!" Naruto shouted grinning.

"Hn, I agree with the dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Troublesome. Its believeable." Shikamaru sighed.

"The only problem now is those guys.." Neji's voice trailed off.

The other three nodded and glared at the air.

"Well at least God heard our prayers." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nodded, Shikamaru sighed, Neji crossed his arms.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Thanks for the reply guys."

Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, Neji closed his eyes.

"Stop that!"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, Shikamaru looked out the window for clouds, Neji laid down on the couch.

"I SAID STOP THAT!"

All three of them sighed and continued what they were doing.

"GOD DAMNIT I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

"What was that?" Ino said looking up from her dishes.

Sakura looked up from the list of new cheerleaders, "What was what?"

"I heard it too Ino, sounded like 'God I you'." Tenten laughed.

"That makes no sense." Hinata giggled.

The four looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Its good to have you back Sakura.." Ino smiled.

"Yeah.. we missed the dear old you!" Hinata laughed.

Tenten grinned, "Hell yeah! But.. I'll miss that bitch attitude of hers too!"

Sakura laughed, "Its good to be back.. and who said my bitch attitude is going to leave?"

The three gaped at her.

"My old self AND my bitch attitude will stay.. for good!"

The three looked at each other and cheered, "Good! You can talk and piss people off at the same time!"

Sakura glared, "Are you saying that I didn't talk before?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, "No no! We mean your multi talented! You can talk and piss people off at the same time!"

Tenten and Ino laughed.

Sakura smiled softly, "Damn right!"

**

* * *

**

Next morning Sasuke woke up suddenly from a loud noise coming from downstairs.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

**BOOM!**

"Naruto.." Sasuke growled.

**BOOM!**

Sasuke twitched, _'Where the hell is Neji and Shikamaru?'_

**BOOM!**

He sighed again, got up from the bed and walked towards his own bathroom taking a long nice sho-

**BOOM!**

Ok so it wasn't nice and long.

**BOOM!**

Sasuke cursed, finished his shower changed quickly and stomped out of his room and walked downstairs.

"AHHHHHHHH DON'T KILL ME!"

'_Dobe'_ Sasuke shook his head.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A MOTHER'S DUTCH!" Neji roared.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement, its not everyday you see Neji pissed off so easily.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT DON'T HURT ME! IM SO SORRY!"

Shikamaru was watching the scene lazily.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke greeted.

Shikamaru nodded and smirked when he saw Naruto muttered curses when Neji hit him on the head.

"What's goin-.." Sasuke was cut off.

**BOOM!**

Shikamaru sighed, "Lets just say.. don't wake up Neji in the morning at 4am."

Sasuke smirked.

"IM SORRY!"

"DON'T FUCKING 'SORRY' ME! YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUIN MY DREAMS YOU SON OF A-.."

"My my, do you guys fight in the morning too?" Sakura shook her head as she had the girls entered the room.

"How'd you get in?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"You gave us your house keys and we gave you ours and you were the one that said we could come to your mansion anytime we wanted to." Hinata explained.

Naruto scratched his head.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Here you go, make sure you don't lose it, we don't want a raper inside our mansion." Hinata giggled._

"_WHAT RAPER?! I'LL KICK HIS ASS FOR YOU HINATA!" Naruto shouted._

"_Well just don't lose it." Sakura said._

"_We wont." Sasuke said then shoved a key into Sakura's hand._

_Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Whats this?"_

"_What else does it look like?"_

"_Your house keys?" _

_Sasuke nodded, "You gave us yours we give ours to you."_

_Tenten smiled, "And we'll keep it somewhere safe! No rapers will come to your house!"_

_Neji smirked, "And we'll protect you from rapers if we ever lose it."  
_

_Sakura glared, "That better not happen or I'll kick your asses straight back to hell."_

_  
"BELIEVE IT! WE'LL NEVER LOSE THE KEYS!" Naruto shouted._

"_Anyway thanks a lot!" Ino smiled._

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered._

"_What'd you say Shika?"_

"_Nothing."  
_

"_No you said something."_

"_Nothing!"  
_

"_Tell me or I'll kill you."  
_

"_I said you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"_

"_Oh, aw thank you Shika! I love you too!"_

_Shikamaru sighed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"OH YEAH!" Naruto finally remembered.

The girls shook their heads, "By the way what happened? We heard loud shouts from our house."

"Uh.." Naruto gulped.

"What?" Hinata put her hands on her hips.

"I kind of.. woke up Neji at er.. 4am."

"Oh." Hinata giggled.

"Your not mad?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would we be? I find it rather funny, we thought someone was saying 'Son of a mother's duck'." Sakura laughed.

Neji glared, "Stupid idiot I was having a nice dre- I mean sleep."

Tenten grinned, "What was that Neji? A Dream?"

"No I said SLEEP!" Neji glared.

"Well anyways hurry up we have to get to school. Its 7:45" Ino said.

"One hour to get to school." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You guys are in your pajamas.." Sakura's voice trailed off

The guys quickly looked at each other and chuckled.

Naruto scratched his head again, "Sorry, I was so busy getting killed by Neji", he received a death glare from that, "that I forgot to take a shower! I'll go quickly get ready now."

**STOMP STOMP STOMP**

"LAST ONE DONE IS A DOUCHE BAG!" Naruto yelled from the stairs.

The girls turned to the other three guys only to find no one.

"Well they sure are competitive that's for sure." Sakura smiled.

"Idiots." Ino sighed.

"Idiots? Puh-lease Ino, that's too nice, there morons." Tenten grinned.

"Now now don't be so mean to them girls." Hinata giggled.

Three voices were heard, "Yes Mother."

Hinata laughed, "Kids grow up so fast!"

She in returned earned three glares, "MOM!"

"Yes dears?"

"I hate you.." Sakura mumbled.

"What was that _sweety_?" Hinata smiled wickedly.

"I said I love you very much Mother!"

"That's what I thought you said.." Hinata's smile remained.

Sakura ran behind Ino and Tenten, "SAVE ME!"

"Errr.." Ino smiled nervously at Hinata.

"RUN, RUN FOR YOUR FRIGGIN LIFE!" Tenten yelled and ran out the door.

"AHHH TRAITOR WAIT FOR ME!" Sakura ran after her, followed by Ino yelling a stream of colorful words that the author does not want to mention because we all find Ino as a sweet little girl don't we?

Hinata slowly walked out the door only to find the girls hiding in their limo, "Idiots.."

_**

* * *

**_

"ALRIGHT WE'RE DO-.." Naruto looked around only to find no one.

"What. The. F-.." Naruto received a bonk on the head, "Oww.."

"Dobe, watch your language in front of Hinata, she'll kill you." Sasuke smirked.

"HAHA YEAH RIGHT SASUKE! HINATA LOVES ME LIKE THERES NO FUC-.."

"Naruto.." Hinata appeared in front of them with an evil look on her face.

"H-hai Hinata?" Naruto cowered in fear.

"Watch your language." Hinata glared.

"Y-yes moth- I mean Hinata!!!" Naruto quickly ran out the door and jumped into the limo with the rest of the girls.

"SHH NARUTO SHE MIGHT FIND US!" Definitely Sakura's voice.

"YOU IDIOT YOU FUCKING ELBOWED ME!" That was so Ino's.

"HOLY SHIT SHES COMING! STOP DROP ROLL!" Tenten's voice that time.

Everyone outside the limo sweat dropped.

"Lets go, bell is going to ring soon." Shikamaru said as he guessed the time.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto we're all huddled against each other, backing away from Hianta who still had the wicked smile on her _innocent_ face.

But it seems that God heard their prayers when one of the girl's favorite songs came up on the radio.

The girls relaxed and began singing along with the song.

_All:_

**You're so good to me, baby, baby...  
**

_Hinata:_**  
I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around,  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed,  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound,  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud,  
Now you're in and you can't get out!  
**

_All:_**  
You make me so hot,  
You make me wanna drop,  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby**

**  
**_Sakura:_**  
I can make you feel a lot better, just take it in,  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been,  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said,  
And I will let you do anything, again and again,  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
**

_All:_**  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna screa****m**

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby 

**  
**_Ino:_**  
Kiss me, touch me  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
Ya  
**

_Tenten:_**  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me  
**

_All:_**  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good**

"Wonderful voices as usual girls." Naruto grinned.

The girls giggled, "Thanks Naruto."

Just then another song came up on the radio and the guy's ears perked up, they looked at each other and smirked/grinned.

_Naruto:_

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
**

_All:_**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
**

_Sasuke:_**  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

_All:_**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
**

_Shikamaru:_**  
Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always**

_All:_**  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live**

"Wow.." Tenten had a shock face on her.

Ino gaped at them, "You guys rocked!"

Hinata had a small o shaped mouth, "Oh my god.."

"Who knew guy's could sing so well together." Sakura grinned.

"HEY WE CAN SING TOO!" Naruto yelled.

"CAN NOT!" Sakura glared.

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TO-.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Surprisingly it was Neji who exploded.

"Yes ma'- sir." Naruto and Sakura both chorused together.

"Were you going to call me 'Ma'am'?" Neji death glared.

"N-no, we said sir! Right Sakura?" Naruto glanced at Sakura with a pleading look.

"Y-yeah! We said Sir!" Sakura grinned nervously.

Neji did a 'Im-watching-you' finger motion look.

Sakura and Naruto both cowered deeper into the limo seats.

_**

* * *

**_

"OH MY F—KING GOD IT'S THE HOTTEST GROUP!!!" A girl squealed.

"WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY?! Oh AND DON'T FORGET FEELINGS!" Another girl yelled out.

"WHAT THE F—K?! ANYWAYS OH MY GOD LOOK! THERE ALL INSIDE ONE LIMO TOO!" This time a guy called out.

"I CALL DIBS ON SASUKE!" A girl called out.

"I CALL SAKURA!"

"I CALL HINATA!"

"I CALL INO!"

"I CALL NARUTO!"

"I CALL NEJI!"

"I CALL TENTEN!"

"I CALL SHIKAMARU!"

"I CALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!"amazingly a teacher yelled out.

The group sweat dropped when they arrived seeing a whole group of people in front of them.

"Out of the way.. Now." Sakura ordered, going back to her cold attitude.

The fans separated into half making a long nice path for the group.

As they were walking there were a lot of paper and pens shoving into their faces for autographs.

Ino breathed in, "GOD DAMNIT GUYS WE AREN'T MOVIE STARS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT OUR GOD DAMN AUTOGRAPHS!"

"BECAUSE YOUR BEAUTIFUL!"

"AND CUTE!"

"AND POPULAR!"

"AND COOL!"

"AND HOT!"

"DON'T FORGET SEXY!"

The girl's eyebrow twitched and the guy's fists clenched.

Oh the whole school was SO going to get it now.

* * *

"LOOK AT MY BRUISE! **MY** SAKURA DID IT!" A guy shouted.

"**MY** INO DID THIS TO ME!" Another guy shouted showing a black eye.

"LOOK AT WHAT **MY** SASUKE DID! HE MADE ME CRY!" The girl cheered/yelled.

"WELL **MY** NEJI MADE ME CRY _HARDER_!" Another girl yelled.

And so this is how the fan wars began.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO- FUCK THIS!" The girl shouted and pounced on the other girl.

"AHH YOU BITCH!"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY NEJI WITH YOUR SASUKE!"

"SASUKE LOOKS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN NEJI! WAIT CROSS THAT.. HE LOOKS INFINITY TIMES BETTER THAN NEJI!"

"NEJI IS COOLER!"

"SASUKE IS HOTTER!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE! SHIKAMARU IS COOLER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! NARUTO IS!"

While this was happening, the fan boys of the girls were watching with amusement.

"Heh, Sakura is way better than all the others, we all agree don't we?" a guy smirked.

"Hell no INO DOES!"

"NO TENTEN DOES!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! HINATA DOES!"

"SAKURA OWNS ALL OF YOU!"

"HAHA YOU HAVE BAD EYESIGHT! INO IS THE BEST!"

"TENTEN CAN KILL SOMEONE IN ONE SHOT!"

"SO CAN HINATA!"

"AND SAKURA!"

"AND INO!"

The fanboys glared at each other and jumped onto each other, punching, kicking, shouting involved of course.

* * *

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows Sakura, probably idiots having gang fights again." Ino replied looking outside the window.

"Well whatever it is, its sure loud." Tenten sharpened her knife that she keeps with her.

"Hopefully it'll end soon, I can't concentrate with all that noise!" Hinata sighed.

"Aww don't worry Hinata! I'll beat them all up for you!" Naruto shouted punching his fist in the air.

Hinata giggled, "Thank you Naruto!"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU HINATA!" He exclaimed.

"Tenten afterschool come train with me?" Neji asked looking at how she sharpens her weapon.

Tenten turned around and grinned, "Of course Neji!"

Neji smirked and closed his eyes.

"Hey Ino, look at that cloud." Shikamaru pointed outside the window.

"Aw its a pig!" Ino laughed.

"Just like you.. troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Ino's eyebrow twitched and her fist clenched.

"I said it was cute just like you." Shikamaru quickly said sighing at the same time.

"Aww I love you too Shika!" Ino shouted and hugged him.

"Troublesome.." Whispered Shikamaru but he smiled and hugged her back.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her while wrapping his arm around her waist at the same time.

Imagine right now that Sakura is concentrating on drawing a picture.

"Nothing nothing!"

"Sakura.. Show me." Sasuke smirked his arm tightened around her waist.

"No!" Sakura glared at him.

"Show me now." Sasuke glared back.

"Someone's demanding..AND NO!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.. only to make the biggest mistake.

Once Sasuke saw that tongue shot out of her mouth, he quickly dived for it thus making them make out.

Today will definitly be a long long day for our eight friends!

* * *

Sakura: Hey Everyone! I'll be ur host today for our special EVENT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! -coughs- Sadly our author MiMi couldn't make it today.. she said something about the readers killing her -shrugs- oh well.. she also said shes terribly sorry for not updating as soon as she thought she would.. something about a need to rehearse for a Christmas play.. WTF? I know! That was my reaction! I mean seriously ITS FUCKING JANUARY! HECK ITS ALMOST FEBUARY! But oh well.. she needs a life too, anyways she wanted all the actors in this story to sing you all a late Christmas song.. I was like "WTF?!" again 'cause I mean its already near Febuary.. HECK TOMORROW IS FEBUARY! Lets just say our author is retarded. Her final wish is for all her beloved reviewers to review more and more, she is very proud of her 3000 hits and her 110 reviews. THANK YOU!

Sakura: A ONE, A TWO, A ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

**It's the merriest holiday! It's the best time of year!  
Time to start getting ready for fun - Christmas time is here!**

**Santa's busy making toys in his northern shop  
Not much sleep for girls and boys, waiting for his stop.**

**It's the merriest holiday! It's the best time of year!  
Time to start getting ready for fun - Christmas time is here!**

**Shopping, Concerts, Parties, Songs, waiting for the day.  
Children trying to be good, in their work and play.**

**It's the merriest holiday! It's the best time of year!  
Time to start getting ready for fun - Christmas time is here!**

Actors of KFLH: REVIEW !!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**My Special Thanks To:**

fumiko-chan

**-Thanks so much for sticking with me even after my late updates!**

Hinata'sbf

**-Special thanks to you for supporting me and sticking with me through every chapter! Haha go Sasuke and Sakura!! They were meant to be!!**

2SasuSaku2

**-Hehe I'll try my best!**

shadow-dog18

**-Been busy with school.. having trouble with updating faster! **

UchihaBlood0110

**-I'll try to update as fast as I can next time!**

**

* * *

**

**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"OH THANK GOD SCHOOL IS OVER!" Ino shouted.

"Total pain in the ass may I add… troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"Schools over.. but we have practices to go to.. sadly." Sakura sighed.

Tenten glared, "Gee thanks Sakura.. just when we thought we could relax too."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and winked, "My pleasure Ten!"

"You better put that tongue back in before I do something to it.. _again._" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura quickly shoved her tongue back into her mouth and glared at Sasuke, "Hey hey don't grab people's tongues without their permission! Your going into their personal bubble you know!"

Sasuke leaned towards her face making their noses touch each other and he whispered in a huskily voice, "What's yours.. is mine. What's mine.. is yours."

Sakura blushed a bit and turned to her friends who were also being flirted by their man, "Guys! We have cheerleading to go to, don't we? Yes we do, now lets go!"

The three quickly nodded and they dashed away from their boyfriends and into the gymnasium.

"Well guys, we have basketball practice don't we?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Damn."

Naruto's grin went wider and he grabbed all three arms and dragged them towards the gym.

_**

* * *

**_

When the guys entered the gym they sweat dropped.

Right in front of them was the gym filled with the whole school on the bleachers apparently everyone came to watch practices.

"So.. what's so interesting about practices?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Naruto please get a brain for once." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?? I'm just curious! There's no damn rule about not aloud to be curious!" Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"Dobe look a head."

Naruto turned his attention away from Shikamaru to a sign that said: TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS. NO ONE IS ALOUD TO LET NARUTO BE CURIOUS OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU!

Naruto had his mouth wide **wide** _wide_ wide opened, "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL??!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Shikamaru chuckled then pointed to the bottom of the sign.

Written by Shikamaru Nara

If looks could kill.. lets just say Shikamaru wouldn't be living right now.

Naruto's glare was digging holes at Shikamaru's back, "Nara.. I will murder you if you don't take that damn thing down now!"

Sasuke and Neji smirked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Do it yourself idiot."

Naruto's face was red from anger, "FINE I WILL BASTARD!"

Naruto stomped towards the sign only to trip face forward, "SON OF A MOTHER'S DUTCH!"

Neji snickered, his foot clearly sticking out in front of him.

Naruto twitched, "WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE BULLYING ME?!"

"I haven't yet dobe." Sasuke came out of the change room fully dressed in his basket ball uniform.

Insert Fangirl Squeals and Thuds of Fainting.

"Teme when did you change?"

"When you were being a dobe."

"Teme.." Naruto glared.

"What dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sasuke sighed and side stepped away from Naruto who was charging towards him, after the side step Sasuke stuck his foot out and Naruto tripped face first.. again.

Naruto anime cried, "I feel so violated!"

Shikamaru chuckled, "We hate you too Naruto."

"Well Shikamaru lets go change now." Neji began walking towards the change room.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL BULLIES! BULLIES YOU HEAR ME?! BULLIESSS!!!!" Naruto shouted after them before running to the change room also.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards the cheerleading team.

_**

* * *

**_

Insert Screams and Cheers from Fangirls.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Sakura's eye brow twitched.

"Breathe Forehead girl, breathe!" Ino yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY US!!!!!!!!"

Twitch Twitch.

"Take a deep breath! Count to five till you feel all good inside!" Hinata sang.

"YOU LOOK SUPER HOT SASUKE-KUNNNN!"

_Twitch Twitch._

"Look Sakura why not challenge those bitches and make them pay for messing with YOUR man?" Tenten suggested earning glares from Hinata and Ino.

"SASUKE-KUNNN YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

**Twitch Twitch.**

"SAKURA DON'T DO IT! I WAS JUST KIDDING! HELP ME INO, HINATA!" Tenten shouted while holding a very furious Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN OWNS EVERYONE!!!! HES THE BEST!!!!!!!"

Twitch Twitch.

"Oh come on Sakura! Keep your pride and don't beat the shit out of them!" Ino sighed.

"SHIKAMARU-KUN YOUR SO HOT!"

"OH WHAT THE FUCK LETS GO KICK THOSE BITCH'S ASS!" Ino shouted.

Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped while trying to hold TWO furious girls back.

"WE LOVE YOU NEJI-KUN / NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"Oh hell no they didn't just say that." Hinata glared.

"Ohhh some people want an early death bed!" Tenten took out her mini knives.

Sasuke arrived to Sakura who didn't notice his presence yet.

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped her head towards Sasuke keeping her glare, "Yes?"

"Sakura." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" She snapped at him.. clearly pissed at something he did not know.

"Calm down." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her perfect figure.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." She pressed her slim body closer to his masculine one.

The fangirl squeals for Sasuke completely faded now there were only quiet murmurs among them and some glares.

Once the other three girls saw Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto come out of the change room they quickly dash towards them tackling them.

"Shika! Girls were saying 'I love Shikamaru'! And they asked you to marry them!" Ino pouted.

"Troublesome.. you know I love Ino only." Shikamaru smiled and hugged her tightly.

Ino returned the hug and smiled.. a true happy smile.

"Naruto! Don't let those fangirls take you away from me." Hinata frowned.

"Aww Hinata-chan I love you and only you!" Naruto grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek before hugging her.

"T-thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled and returned the gesture.

"Neji the girls made me take out my secret weapons!" Tenten glared towards the squealing girls.

"Don't worry Tenten, next time I'll make sure you won't have to." Neji smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

Tenten smiled and snuggled deeper into Neji.

The time the group finished talking all the fangirl squeals and thuds of fainting and stopped and there were only murmurs among them all and death glares towards the girls while the fanboys glared at the guys.

A whistle blew making everyone's attention turn to the shrieking noise.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO CHEERLEADING PRACTICE TO THE LEFT! BASKETBALL PRACTICE TO THE RIGHT! MOVE IT LETS GO GO GO!" Gai shouted.

Everyone quickly dashed towards their spots while spectators were on the sidelines.

_**

* * *

**_

As the girls walked towards their destinations they could already see the new cheerleaders nervous around them and saw them all getting into their formation.

Sakura smirked, "Alright girls. Today is the day we show the basketball players that we support them through every single game, there will be no 'Boos' heard from us but supportive cheers will be heard through out the gym. I want everyone to know that we, cheerleaders aren't just little dancers but we are there to support our school team! We are there to show our spirit! WE ARE THERE TO SHOW THEM WHAT THIS SCHOOL IS MADE OUT OF!"

"HAI!" Was heard while Tenten, Hinata and Ino were grinning.

"Today we will practice Formation A! This is the easiest one. I want you all the learn it by today and be able to show me it proudly tomorrow. I will not take silliness in this squad. I expect **101** from you all." Sakura smiled.

"Hai!"

Sakura snapped her fingers, "Ino you will show these five how to do it. Tenten you show these five and Hinata you show these five. The rest of you follow me."

They quickly followed the leaders and set up for Formation A.

_**

* * *

**_

"Captain what will we be doing today?" One of the basketball players asked.

"I want you guys to learn Line." Three groans we're heard.

"Come on Teme, Line is the easiest shit. Even an elementary team could do it!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"I've got to agree with him Sasuke.. Line is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Neji raised his eyebrows, "You aren't serious are you?"

"I will not tolerate with complaints. Some players may not even know what the hell we are talking about. We will first learn the easiest move, which is Line."

"Yes Captain!" The new basketball players shouted.

"Nara, Uzamaki, Hyuga we'll demonstrate for them."

The three of them smirked.

"Imagine looking at a full court right now.. and the other team has knocked the ball out on their side so Konoha has the ball on their side near the basket. When the referee shoves the ball in your face or hands you the ball do NOT grab it until you have yelled 'LINE!' and your team will be in front of you in a tight line. Once they are all in position you may grab the ball and slap it, it tells the players that they need to spread out meaning jumping / side stepping to the side really quick, the first person will jump towards the basket, the second person jumps the other direction and so forth. It is best to throw the ball towards the first person in line but if he is blocked then you'll have three other people to get the ball and shoot." Sasuke explained.

The players nodded.

"Watch closely."

Sasuke had the ball near his feet, "LINE!"

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji quickly lined up in front of him shoving their masculine bodies close together, not letting the other team in between them.

Sasuke picked up the ball and quickly slapped.

Naruto being first jumped / side stepped towards the basket while Shikamaru went the opposite side, Neji being third in line also jumped / side stepped to the basket.

Sasuke quickly passed it towards Naruto who did a quick lay up and got it in.

"Now you understand the procedure?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Good now I want you four to try it." Sasuke said while pointing towards four players.

"Hold it right there." A voice said.

The team snapped their heads towards the voice.

Sasuke's fists clenched together and he death glared at the person.

"My my look at this gym! Its huge!" Another voice shouted.

Shikamaru glared at _that_ voice.

"Wow your right, it IS huge." Another deeper voice agreed.

Neji crossed his arms and clenched his fists tightly.

"Must be a rich ass school then."

Naruto's kind face had turned into a furious angry one.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright girls! Let's go to the middle of the gym and show everyone what we, Konoha Fire Leaf Cheerleaders are made out of!" Sakura punched her fist into the air.

"Hell yeah!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata chorused together.

The cheerleading team headed towards the middle of the gym earning the attention from everyone.

They stomped their feets together and clapped.

"BRR ITS COLD IN HERE THERE MUST BE SOME LEAF IN THE ATMOSPHERE!"

They twirled around and stomped and clapped again.

"I SAY BRR ITS COLD IN HERE THERE MUST BE SOME LEAF IN THE ATMOSPHERE!"

The whole squad quickly did a triple back flip and turned to the side and quickly stomped with one leg, "I SAY OH OH OH ICE ICE ICE."

They switched and turned to the other side using the other leg now, "SLOW IT DOWN! OH OH OH ICE ICE ICE HERE WE GO!"

They quickly did a front flip and got into their groups and did a double base.

"L-E-A-F."

The top people quickly jumped up and twirled in the air landing on the arms of the two side people.

"Take a step back."

The whole squad took one step back.

"You can cheer really loud but we can't hear you! For our cheer is extremely OVER POWERING!"

They ended it with triple front flips and two thigh stand in the front and two double base in the back.

The whole gym erupted with cheers.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji smirked while walking towards the girls.

But some people beat them to it.. their smirks turning into frowns and their eyes filled with pride turning into hatred.

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hinata!"

The girls turned towards the voice knowing it wasn't their boyfriends only to let out a gasp.

For there standing in front of them was Miroshi, Hiro, Teko and Riku smirking at them.

* * *

Hehe sorry for updating slow guys! But I wanted at least 115 reviews!

This time I want at least 120 reviews! So go ahead and click that button at the bottom! Make me happy and I'll make you happy by updating faster and having better chapters!

Enjoy!!

-MiMi

P.S: I am also now opened for any beta reading:D


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

�

**My Special Thanks To:**

UchihaBlood0110

**-Sniff sniff I know I updated! -anime tears- Gomen for making you wait! YAY FOR CLIFFIES!**

fumiko-chan

**-WAHHHH I LOVE YOU :D Bwahahah annoying guys ftw! Thanks for the support :D**

Co0kIeS-n-CrEaM

**-Sniff sniff you didn't update! I was waiting for it I thought it was going to be the 115 one.. sadly it wasnt D: Oh wells you updated last chapter! bwahaha**

�

_Three Reviews? A bit despressing dontcha think? _

* * *

The girls gaped at the boys in front of them.

"Oh.." Sakura started.

"My.." Ino followed.

"Friggin.." Tenten said.

"GOD!" Hinata yelled.

The four boys in front of them smirked.

"Sakura weren't you going to show me around on my first day of school?" Miroshi smirked at her.

Sakura twitched.

"Yeah Ino! You said so yourself we'd see each other _everyday._" Hiro grinned. 

Ino flinched.

"And didn't you say we'd hang out together Tenten?" Teko said while laughing a bit.

Tenten glared.

"Hinata-channnnnnnnnnnnnnn! You said we'd be friends!" Riku anime cried.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"Look what the devil brought in." a deep cold cool piercing voice cut in.

Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Jealous Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Don't make me laugh Hitori Miroshi."

"How the hell do you know my full name?"

"I have sources."

"Tch, as expected from the prodigy himself."

Sasuke smirked at that.

"Well, so you're the one who bothered Ino! That's why she never had time for me.." Hiro sighed.

"Troublesome.. I never bothered her, she willingly came with me. Meaning she doesn't love you and it clearly shows she doesn't." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Watch it Nara Shikamaru, I will take her away from you."

"Try me Itsuka Hiro."

"You want me to?"

"You wouldn't be able to."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Listen and learn.. troublesome idiot."

"Hekiru."

"Hyuga."

"I'll kill you for taking away Tenten's precious time!"

"Yeah and it's a miracle I'm still standing." Neji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Keep talking Hyuga. I will come get you one day.. watch your back."

"Why wait when we could start today Hekiru?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What does it look like? Some teddy bear show?" Neji said sarcastically.

"YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK AWAY HINATA-CHAN'S INNOCENCE!" Riku pointed at Naruto

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WONT FUCK OFF AND LEAVE HINATA-CHAN ALONE!" Naruto shouted and glared

"I'LL KILL YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"TRY ME SATABO RIKU!"

"I DON'T NEED TO TRY! MY INTELLIGENCE IS ALREADY BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! BRAINS? HEH YOUR GOING TO BE EASIER THAN I THOUGHT!"

The girls were in the background sweat dropping.

"Well I say we give them a challenge. Don't you think so dobe, hyuga, lazy?"

"Bring it on bastards!" Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes, Hitori!" Miroshi turned around glaring at Sasuke who in return gave him a smirk, "We, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru challenge your pathetic group to a basketball game, 4 on 4."

Someone coughed earning everyone's attention.

Person who coughed turned out to be Haruno Sakura herself.

"Sasuke do a cheerleading competition too!" Sakura hissed.

"Hn. Also a cheerleading competition, find four worthy girls to cheerlead for you by the end of today we will start our competition at exactly 3:30. Don't be late Hitori, I personally despise slackers."

With that Sasuke turned around followed by the rest of the group.

"What are we going to do Miroshi?" Riku sighed.

"Challenge them and find four hot girls who know how to cheerlead."

"Cheerleading part will be easy."

"What about our basketball skills? Even though we are good we aren't as good as Uchiha."

"Now lets not underestimate ourselves."

"Hai.."

* * *

"WHOOO! WE'RE GONNA KICK THOSE BASTARDS ASS!" Ino and Naruto both shouted.

"Could you be any louder?" Sakura sighed.

"WHY YES WE CAN MISS.HARUNO!" 

"Shut up!"

"NAH WE'RE ENJOYING IT!"

"I'll cut your lungs out."

Both of them shut up at that.

'_Heh.. works everytime.'_ Sakura grinned.

"Oh my god!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

The gang turned their attention towards her.

"Oh my god! Oh my goddd!" Ino shouted again.

"WHAT DAMNIT!" Tenten glared.

"Lets have a singing competition instead of a cheerleading one! I doubt they can even find four cheerleaders who will challenge us! Best thing is that no one knows that we sing good! Unless they have seen us but other than that they wont know meaning we have a higher chance in winning plus we wouldn't want to show off our cheerleading skills so early now do we?" Ino grinned.

"Wow Ino is smart for once." Hinata giggled.

"Tha- HEY!"

"Good idea Ino, we can still pulverize them." Sakura smirked.

"Lets have some throwing weapons effects for the dancing part too." Tenten grinned.

"Your too in love with weapons Tenten.."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with loving sharp things!"

"Whatever you say Teenie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Calm down Teenie."

"NOT YOU TOO SAKURA!"

"Teenie is such a cute name!"

"NOOO HINATA DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE! EVEN IF THEY HAVE COOKIES!"

The guys sweat dropped.

"Well since the girls are singing we'll have a higher chance in getting rid of them." Shikamaru said.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't any other girls out there who will actually risk themselves in getting killed by them," Neji pointed towards the girls who were high on sugar at the moment "Plus they are the best we've seen and we've seen a LOT."

Sasuke nodded, "Well lets hope we can kill them in basketball."

"Heh teme we can kill them, basketball is a piece of ramen!"

"Isn't it piece of cake?" Neji asked.

"Yeah but I changed it to ramen because ramen is better than cake? Do you want to know why? Well because Ramen is easier to make and you don't have to wash a lot of dishes and you can eat right away after its cooked! Which takes less than 3 minutes!"

"What the hell? Naruto said something intelligent for once!" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Come on guys it can't be THAT surprising!"

"Do the honor Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked.

"Heh this'll be fun." Neji grinned

"Troublesome," Shikamaru took a deep breath in, "UZUMAKI NARUTO SAID SOMETHING INTELLIGENT FOR ONCE!"

THUD.

**THUD.**

_THUD._

THUD.

_**THUD.**_

Naruto turned to look and saw the school population excluding the girls and the guys anime dropped.

"YOU TRAITORS! TRAITORSSS!"

The gang laughed/chuckled/giggled.

Miroshi and his group walked past them not before giving them a glare though.

"Hitori."

Miroshi turned around only to come face to face with the boy that was tempting to kill right there on the spot.

Sasuke smirked at him, "Instead of doing a cheerleading competition the girls we're kindly enough to switch it to a singing one instead," The girls giggled as Sasuke continued "Also the fact that there will be no chance at all for you to find a expert cheerleader who isn't afraid to step up and face those girls." Sasuke finished with a thumb pointing backwards to the girls.

Miroshi glared, "Are you looking down on me?"

"I always was. You were shorter anyways."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh well in that case.. Yes still."

Miroshi flared, "The girls we find will definitely win! And we will win the basketball game. Watch your back Uchiha."

"I don't need to, people already are."

Miroshi glanced around only to find the whole school.

Yes. The **whole** school surrounding his group.

He inwardly cursed before laughing, "You need this pathetic school to help you defeat me? Think again Uchiha. Don't worry we will be transferring to another school but remember one thing. We. Will. Defeat. This pathetic school."

The crowd clear way for the boy was stomping away followed by his friends.

"Well that wasted my time." Naruto said.

"Everyone's was wasted Naruto." Shikamaru sighed.

"Tch pathetic school? Look at them." Neji glared at the spot where their rivals were.

"We'll get rid of them. No school can overpower Leaf." Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura "And no one is taking you away from me."

Sakura blushed a bit before playfully punching his arm, "Idiot!"

"I know you love it."

"Keep wishing!"

"I already am."

"Well keep dreaming!"

"I already do."

"I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you too."

Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke smirked.

The gang watched with an amused expression on their faces.

"This isn't over Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Of course it isn't.. it just started Haruno Sakura."

"AH! SCREW YOU! GIRLS LETS GO PRACTICE OUR VOICES!"

"HAI!"

Sasuke smirked knowing he had won.

"So full of yourself aren't you teme?" Naruto had a large grin on his face.

"Hn dobe."

"Troublesome."

"Here we go again.."

"We- HEY I'M NOT A DOBE TEME!"

"Idiot."

"Tha- IM NOT A IDIOT EITHER BASTARD!"

"It's an Naruto. Not A. Go back to kindergarten and learn your grammar."

"Alri- GOD DAMNIT STOP DOING THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Clueless Idiot."

Naruto let out a battle cry before charging towards Sasuke, "YOUR DEAD!"

"Yeah, and amazingly I'm still standing."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky just in time to see the clouds slowly floating by he smiled a bit, "It's great to know we have these moments.. without any of these.. the day wouldn't be complete."

"Your right Shikamaru.. Your right." Neji had a small smile on his face while he joined his friend watching the clouds before returning his gaze towards the other two, his smile seemed to widen, "These are the days we should always cherish no matter what.."

"I agree with you Neji!" Tenten suddenly came behind him and gave him a hug.

"Back already?" 

"Yup! Two minute practice is good enough."

Ino quickly jumped onto her boyfriend's back earning the word troublesome coming out of his mouth and a small smile before she joined him in watching the clouds.

"It's great to see everyone like this. Especially when the day is sunny.. that's when you know its smiling at you. Wishing your day well." Hinata giggled as she watched her boyfriend argue with his rival/best friend.

Sakura had a hand on her waist as she closed her eyes before reopening them with a smile, a big wide smile on her face as the sun shined down on her, "Yeah.. because Today is Today. Yesterday is Yesterday. Tomorrow is Tomorrow. It'll never change, cherish every moment of it.. you only have one life to live.. remember that."

* * *

_**Preview of next chapter**_

"_LET THE COMPETITIONS BEGIN! FIRST UP IS THE SINGING COMPETITION!"_

"_So you're the bitch who told the bitch that I'm a bitch. Well guess what bitch? It takes a bitch to know a bitch, bitch!"_

* * *

Sorry for late update! BUT ITS SPRING BREAK SO IM FREE NOWWWWWWW FREEDOM!FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- oh my god is that icecream!

ICECREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

�

RnR!


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own Hitori Miroshi, Itsuka Hiro, Hekiru Teko, Satabo Riku, Fujika Toohru, Takana Meiko, Uriko Teira_**

**Special Thanks To:**

UchihaBlood0110

**-I'm so glad you enjoyed that bit! Hinata has joined the dark side! OMFG O:**

fumiko-chan

**-Yaaa the guys are such hotties :D -fangirl moment- BUT SASUKE IS THE BEST! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM! HES F--KING HOT -fangirl moment over- Thanks for your support -anime tears-!**

Hinata'sbf

**-Aww D: Well i'm glad your comp is fixed now! Yay for shouting :D Shouting is goood -hearts- OCs came in the earlier chapters not sure which one though hahaha. Anyways OCs are in my disclaimer!**

**Author's Note:**

_Ohhhhhhhhhh kayyyyyyyyysssssssssss_

_I made a video which is on my profile btw, and I wanted to hear your opinions on it :D If it's good I might create another one but with a different song and later I'll probably create one with the girls singing instead of the guy's. Hehe OHHHH_

_And please check out my other story **The Famous And Not So Famous** since I might finish this story and move on to that one then do the sequel for this one bwahhaha :D_

_Oh and last but not least.. I have a soundtrack on my profile now so you won't have to look back through the chapters for the songs I added in._

ENJOY!

* * *

"And now it's time for what we have been waiting for!" Tsunade's voice roared throughout their huge gym, "Please welcome.. the starting of our competitions!"

The crowd cheered and whistles were heard out through the gym, some echoing.

"LET THE COMPETITIONS BEGIN! FIRST UP IS THE SINGING COMPETITION! For this contest there are four girls in each time meaning in total there will be eight. Each team will have to perform a song and the judges meaning me will see if they are worthy enough!"

The crowd cheered again louder and louder.

"Now for our contestants! I'm proud to say our four beautiful girls are performing for Team Uchiha! Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Miashi Tenten!"

The girls smirked before walking towards the middle with their cheerleading uniforms on and waved a bit at the crowd.

Ino being the loud one waved and yelled, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Hinata giggled, "Don't hog the spot light Ino."

"She always does, get used to it." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Sakura crossed her arms as she and the other three waited for their rivals.

"Over on Team Hitori consists Watanabe Ami, Fujika Toohru, Takana Meiko, Uriko Teira!"

Even if the cheers weren't loud there were still clapping.

"Well well if it isn't Ms.Haruno herself."

"My my if it isn't the whore herself."

Ami glared at Sakura and in return she received a smirk.

"Don't underestimate us!" The girl named Toohru yelled.

"Too late we already did." Ino grinned.

"No wonder Ami said Sakura was a bitch, I mean she totally acts like one too!" Meiko smiled.

Sakura raised her elegant eyebrow at Ami before letting out a small smile, "Oh so you're the bitch who told the bitch that I'm a bitch. Well guess what bitch? It takes a bitch to know a bitch, bitch."

"Hey shut up you whore! Steal away people's boyfriends!" Teira was about to slap Sakura only to be stopped by a sharp, very sharp pencil.

"Watch where your hand is going Uriko." Tenten called out while sharpening another pencil with scissors.

"Go throw yourself over a damn bridge!" Meiko screamed.

"We can't your already in line for it first." Hinata said.

"ENOUGH GIRLS!" Tsunade yelled into the microphone "Lets take this violence into singing shall we?"

All eight girls nodded with the crowd cheering quietly.

"First up is Team Hitori!"

"Get ready to get own whores." Ami giggled.

"Whenever your ready Team Hitori."

"Lets like totally get this over with!" Toohru chirped.

The three fangirls nodded before opening their mouths to sing.

Ami

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell **

All**  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
**

Toohru**  
No I don't need you again  
Bad boy! **

Meiko**  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside **

Teira**  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on  
**

All**  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**

The whole gym erupted with cheer and clapping.

"Wow.. who knew fangirls could sing." Naruto gaped.

"Ino and them might lose.. troublesome." Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Let's not jinx it." Neji eyed the fangirls.

Sasuke kept his gaze on Sakura before quietly whispering, "Good luck.."

"WELL WASN'T THAT A GREAT PERFORMANCE!" Tsunade yelled earning more cheer and whistles, "Glad you guys think so too! And now for our final contestant for singing competition.. TEAM UCHIHA!"

The crowd cheered louder and louder, more whistles we're heard.

Sakura and them smirked before taking the spot light.

Ino

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound **

**  
**Sakura**  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
**

Hinata**  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**

All**  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
**

Tenten**  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
**

Ino**  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
**

Hinata**  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**

All**  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
**

Sakura**  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
**

Tenten**  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
**

Hinata**  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd **

Ino**  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
**

Tenten**  
If I could fall  
Into the sky **

Hinata**  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by **

Ino**  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
**

Sakura

**If I could  
Just see you..  
**

All**  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight..**

This time the whole gym was shaking from the loud cheer and whistles, louder than the first one.

Ami and them stomped their foot before glaring at the girls who were walking towards them.

"I think we know who the winner is!" Tsunade smiled, "TEAM UCHIHA!"

Flowers were thrown towards the girls and whistles, claps, cheers we're directed towards them.

"Thank you!" Ino shouted as she caught a bouquet.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all giggled when someone threw a bouquet at them.

Ami walked up to Sakura and slapped the bouquet out of her hands and stomped on it.

The crowd quieted down and gasped.

Sakura's eyes traveled from the dead bouquet to Ami's furious looking face.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" 

"It isn't my fault that you lost."

"Yes it is! If you never came to this damn school maybe.. maybe we could've been like you guys! WE COULD HAVE RECEIVED EVERYTHING!"

"Received what? Pity?"

"It's all your fault that us girls are in the lower ranks now!"

"Look." Ino, Tenten and Hinata stood behind Sakura supporting her, "This school isn't about showing what rank you are or where you stand. It's about showing what you can do and who you really are. If you continue hiding behind the mask of fake then you'll end up receiving pity. And I'm pretty sure that you have made it clear you don't want that."

Ami let her tears fall down, "N-no.."

Toohru, Meiko and Teira quickly went to Ami's side and quietly led her out of the gymnasium not before giving Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata an apologetic look.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice cut in earning the attention.

The girls turned around only to find four prett- no beautiful bouquets shoved into their hands and some blushing of the guys, Sasuke and Neji trying to fight the blush back though.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura giggled and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke returned the gesture and whispered, "Your worth everything."

Sakura blushed a bit while the gang and the crowd 'Awed' from the gesture exchange.

Miroshi glared, "Uchiha!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura but wrapped an arm around her waist. He glared at Miroshi for interrupting their 'moment', "What?"

"Let's make a deal."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"If my team wins the basketball game then those girls go with us."

Naruto laughed, "And what if we win?"

"We'll leave this school and everyone alone."

Neji smirked, "I'm up for it."

"Troublesome deal."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a moment before smirking, "It's a deal."

Miroshi gave one last glare before leaving them alone with his team.

Tsunade looked at Team Uchiha then at Team Hitori, "I see sparks flying. Well let's take a break everyone, next up will be our basketball competition. Please stay tuned!"

Some of the crowd left for the cafeteria while others stayed and continued talking.

"Great job girls." Naruto grinned while wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah, even if those fangirls we're good you guys still won." Neji said while grabbing Tenten's hand.

"You guys are really good singers troublesome." Shikamaru stuffed one of his hands in his pockets while the other is being hooked by Ino.

"Proud of you." Sasuke let out a small smile just for Sakura to see. He tightened his hold on her waist while giving a quick peck on the cheek.

Hinata smiled, "Thanks a lot for believing in us."

"Yeah, without you guys we couldn't have wrote that song!" Tenten said while smelling the flowers.

"You guys wrote that song?" Neji questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Ino shouted.

"You guys should be professional singers when your older.." Shikamaru said.

"Exactly what we're planning to do." Sakura smiled at Sasuke who in returned smirked.

"You guys are wonderful song writers! That song had a lot of emotions!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed when Naruto pecked her on the forehead.

Tenten tried hiding her blush with the flowers when Neji kissed her on the lips.

Ino didn't even tried hiding the blush when Shikamaru kissed her cheek.

Sasuke and Sakura were engaged in a heat make out session, amazing how there isn't any blushes on either face.

* * *

**_Preview of Next Chapter_**

_"I want you guys to take the girls and _do _something to them."_

_"Oh my fucking god is he trying to rape us!"_

_"I DIDNT SAY ACTUALLY _DO_ THEM! AND I NEVER SA- HEY STOP TRYING TO RAPE HER!"_

* * *

Yay another chapter done:D Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, However I do own Hitori Miroshi, Itsuka Hiro, Hekiru Teko, Satabo Riku, Fujika Toohru, Takana Meiko, Uriko Teira._

_**Special Thanks To The Following Reviewers:**_

_fumiko-chan (Much Loves -hearts-), Co0kIeS-n-CrEaM (Much loves to you too -hearts-), LilBitzer (Check my soundtrack in profile), angelaurora7777, xSonarx, 13DarkXAngel13, jackie-chan1230_

**Author's Note:**

_I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I was so busy with school since well Summer is coming up.. and apparently my parents want to send me to summer school when I have fking straight A's. I mean wow is straight A's not good enough for you guys or something? Well anyways.. they want me to be perfect.. since my brother didnt do so well and pretty much got C's and F's.. I guess you could say they put their hopes to me now, I love my parents and all but sometimes I have wayyy too much pressure. I have to make sure I do good in school and not disappoint them but really all I want is them to be proud of me.. I want them to say "I'm so proud of you." But nahh that never came out of their mouths.. they would either laugh at my report card or just simply read it and give it back to me as if it was trash. I try really hard to fking get those grades, Anyways sorry for making you guys read this. I just had to let it all out._

_Again, I'm really sorry for not updating, I had a lot of ideas in my head but after hearing I had to be sent to summer school they disappeared.. so this following chapter I just thought of it last night and been typing since this morning to the afternoon. Hopefully nineteen pages long will entertain you, again I'm so sorry. Thanks to those who continue reading this story and reviewing._

* * *

"And welcome back to the competition!" Tsunade spoke into the microphone with the crowd clapping and cheering, "This time instead of the girls competing it will be the guys. The deal is, who ever wins gets the girls. Who ever loses must leave the girls AND the school!"

On one half of the gym, Team Hitori waved at the crowd. Some girls swooned and fainted while other girls frowned at them.

The other half consists Team Uchiha, they smirked and more than half of the fangirl population sighed dreamily some even fainted others even threw roses towards them.

"WHOO GO LAZY-ASS!" Ino cheered.

Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend, "Loud as always Ino."

"FUC-.." Ino stopped herself when Hinata sent her the deadliest glare she could give.. and it wasn't pretty. Ino laughed nervously, "FUDGE YEAH!"

Hinata smiled _sweetly_, "I like your choice of words Ino."

"Come on guys, keep cheering.. they could lose for all we know! 'Cause I mean we can kick THEIR asses anyday!" Sakura cheered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Naruto suddenly yelled out to Sakura.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP SAKURA!"

"DROP DEAD!"

"NO!"

"SUCK IT UP!"

"NO I WILL NOT SUCK ANYTHING UP!"

"STOP TRYING TO OUTSMART ME YOU IDIOT!"

"WATCH IT SAKURA!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE NARUTO!"

"BRING IT BI-.."

"Quit trying to threaten my girlfriend idiot."

"I'm not an idiot you bastard!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto grinned, "I FEEL THE BOND TOO SAKURA!"

The crowd witnessing the relationship between the two sweat dropped.

"Just like brothers and sisters." Tenten laughed.

"One's crazy, one's loud." Hinata giggled.

Ino smiled, "I WANT A BOND TOO!"

"Go screw yourself Ino." Sakura said.

"I rather not, I prefer losing my virginity to someone not myself."

"..Ew?" Hinata raised one of her eyebrows at Ino.

"Sick minded Ino.. sick minded." Tenten sighed.

Sakura burst out laughing at Ino's expression when she finally realized what she said.

"H-hey! She asked I answered!"

"In denial." Sakura whispered. Hinata and Tenten laughed before whispering, pointing and nodding towards Ino.

"QUIT PICKING ON ME BITCHES!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Yo- Wait what the hell?!" Ino glared in confusion.

"Bitch means dog, dogs bark, bark is from trees, tress are from nature, and nature is beautiful so thanks for the compliment." Sakura stated.

Hinata bit her lip from laughing out loud but a few giggles were heard.

Tenten on the other hand had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing too hard.

"You know what Sakura? I HATE YOU!" Ino pointed a finger towards Sakura.

"Aw I love you too." Sakura smiled.

Ino 'hmphed' while crossing her arms and looking towards the competition.

"Good girl, sit nicely and be quiet while we watch the game."

The blonde beauty was about to open her mouth but was cut off by a whistle echoing throughout the gym.

"Is everybody ready?" The referee said which happened to be Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "He's the referee obviously."

"Don't even bother Shikamaru, he doesn't get it." Neji sighed.

"HEY SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!"

"Idiot."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SASUKE!"

"I'm still standing."

"FU-.."

"Watch the language Uzumaki."

"B-but Kakashi!"

"No buts."

"Hehehe that sounded funny.. butts."

"Not that kind of butt you dimwit."

"Butt."

Sasuke slapped his forehead at Naruto's stupidity, "I don't get how we even became friends. You're a total dumb ass."

Shikamaru laughed, "He has no brain."

"He does.. just a size of a pea." Neji smirked.

Naruto glared at them, "Bastards."

"Wow your wasting my time here Uchiha." Miroshi rolled his eyes.

"He's just jealous 'cause he has no friends." Naruto whispered but Miroshi caught it.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru snickered at the comment.

"HEY WE'RE HIS FRIENDS YOU ASSHOLE!" Riku shouted.

"Horrible liar." Shikamaru smiled.

Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke and Neji smirked.

"Just you wait Nara, We'll kick your asses straight to hell!" Hiro death glared at the group in front of him.

Naruto yawned, "Can we hurry this up? I have a date with Hinata after."

Riku's body stiffened, "_Shut it_ Uzumaki."

"Shut what?" Naruto asked.

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth before I shove this orange ball down your _fucking_ throat." Riku hissed out.

Naruto faked gasp, "Kakashi he used foul language!"

Kakashi sighed, "Watch your language or I'll disqualify your team."

At that Riku immediately shut his mouth but kept his glare on Naruto.

"Alright lets get this battle started!" Kakashi shouted

…

"Eh Kakashi it's a basketball game though." Naruto said.

…

"Shut up Uzumaki."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt.

"Foul shot for Player 7 aka Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi calmy stated.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT WASN'T A FOUL!" Miroshi shouted.

Kakashi sighed, "You clearly tried slapping the ball out of his hands but may I remind you that you missed and slapped his arm instead meaning that is a foul shot. You aren't allowed to touch the other player."

Miroshi glared at Kakashi before walking to his post for the foul shot.

Sasuke stood at his spot for the foul shot, "Naruto."

"Yeah I got it. Neji." Naruto nodded towards Neji.

"Way a head of you. Shikamaru." Neji's eyes turned towards Shikamaru who nodded.

"Troublesome, we got this."

Kakashi passed the ball to Sasuke who caught it with one hand.

"Two foul shots, first one is dead."

Sasuke angled his arm and shot without even jumping.

The ball went in smoothly.

"One point for Team Uchiha." Kakashi shouted towards the score keepers, He caught the ball and passed it to Sasuke again, "This one is live."

Sasuke nodded towards Naruto who grinned at Neji who smirked at Shikamaru who gave a thumbs up to Sasuke.

Sasuke this time didn't angle his arm, he pushed the ball straight towards the rim of the basket while Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru kept the other team out of the key.

The ball hit the rim and bounced straight back towards Sasuke who quickly drove right in the middle of the key, grabbing the ball and jumping towards the hoop. He slammed the ball right into the hoop earning them two points.

"Two points for Team Uchiha!"

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt.

"Half time now!" Kakashi shouted and left to go get a drink.

"We got this." Naruto grinned as he looked at the scoreboard.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Reminds me of grade five times."

Neji nodded, "Good times, good times."

"Lets finish this game once and for all." Sasuke smirked.

Scoreboard:

Team Uchiha VS Team Hitori

Home VS Guest

32– 12

* * *

There is no such thing as Mercy for Team Uchiha.

**You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**

Team Uchiha smirked, there was no way Team Hitori could win now.

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

"Miroshi there winning there's like no way we can win now!" Riku cried

**Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!**

"Quit whining Riku, we got this!" Teko shouted.

**Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist**

"Load of bull." Hiro glared at their opponents.

**This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!**

"All of you shut the hell up and lets keep playing, its all a fluke." Miroshi snapped.

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

"Wow when is this game going to end?" Naruto frowned.

**They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat**

"It'll be over soon Naruto, we're winning by a lot anyways." Neji told his blonde haired friend.

**Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent**

"Why are we evening trying?" Shikamaru sighed.

**Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How do they do it?!**

"'Cause if we didn't try they'll think we're not taking this serious and eventually they'll use their brains and think of another competition that we'll have to go through." Sasuke stated.

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

Team Uchiha smirked, "We are going to finish this once and for all."

**This is ten percent luck,**

"Don't get cocky bastards!" Teko shouted.

"Oh we aren't cocky.. we're just telling you the truth." Neji said calmly.

**T****wenty percent skill**

"You must have a big reputation to hold up to." Miroshi glared at Sasuke.

"Damn right I do." Sasuke smirked.

**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
**

"No wonder they call you the genius. You're the one who helps the team do most of the thinking." Hiro said.

"Troublesome, And this is why your team can't beat ours." Shikamaru stated.

**Five percent pleasure,**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten cheered as their boyfriends were in the lead.

Scoreboard:

Team Uchiha VS Team Hitori

Home VS Guest

40 – 18

**F****ifty percent pain**

"You think your all that don't you?" Riku shouted.

"We don't think that.. you do." Naruto grinned.

**And a**

The crowd watched in amazement as each move Team Uchiha made was impressive.

**H****undred percent**

Nara Shikamaru sprinted towards the key only to be stopped by Hiro. The genius sighed as Hiro tried snatching the ball, Shikamaru quickly passed it.

**R****eason to**

Hyuga Neji caught the ball and started sprinting immediately towards the basket. Teko stood in front of him blocking the way. The brown haired boy smirked as he rolled the ball through Teko's legs.

**R****emember**

Uzumaki Naruto grabbed the ball as it came rolling towards him. The fox boy grinned as he dribbled down the court but was stopped by Riku. Naruto sighed, not wanting to waste any time he passed the ball to their final player.

**T****he**

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he grabbed the ball and since he was in front of the hoop he jumped, seeing this Miroshi tried jumping and reaching for the Uchiha. The young prodigy lifted both his arms making the ball raise higher before Miroshi could grab him and he wasted no time..

**Name!**

..Slamming it into the hoop.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt.

"We have a winner!" Kakashi announced and sweat dropped at the same time as he saw the score difference.

Scoreboard:

Team Uchiha VS Team Hitori

Home VS Guest

42 - 18

The crowd cheered as the ref announced the winner.

The girls quickly ran to the guys with towel and water in hand.

"You guys did great!" Tenten said as she gave Neji the items in her hand.

"It was good exercise." Neji grinned.

"Well for whatever reason you guys won." Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto finished the bottle of water in one breath.

Naruto grinned, "You guys were the ones who helped us the most."

Ino tilted her head, "How?"

"By cheering us on the whole time on the sidelines." Shikamaru said softly.

"It wasn't just us, it was your spirit in winning that helped also.. and well Congratulations." Sakura smiled as she handed the bottle of water and towel to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, placed the towel on his shoulders and he grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her into an embrace, "Thank you."

* * *

"I-I can't believe it.. we lost!" Miroshi said in disbelief.

"We lost them.." Riku frowned.

Teko sighed, "It's over."

Hiro smiled sadly, "If you love someone you'll know when to let go."

"No.."

Riku, Teko and Hiro turned their attention towards Miroshi.

"No.. I refuse to let them go.. they will be ours."

"Miroshi it's time to give up."

"There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah and there's also a lot of other girls out there."

"Those girls were different guys.."

"That's true.. but what can we do?"

"I say we let them go.. I like seeing them happy."

"I agree, I bet they'll be more happier without us."

Miroshi clenched his fists tightly, "I'm not giving up."

The other three sighed as they obeyed silently.

Miroshi took out his cellphone and dialed, "Hello?"

"_How may I help you Mr. Hitori?"_

"I want you guys to take the girls and _do_ something to them."

"_As you wish."_

* * *

The boy smirked as he hung up, "I hope you're prepared Haruno Sakura."

"Good night." The girls chorused together as they embraced their boyfriends.

"Be careful." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

The pink haired girl nodded and smiled as she kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Troublesome, sleep well." Shikamaru smiled softly at Ino.

Ino smiled back and hugged him tighter, "You too lazy ass."

"Go get your beauty sleep." Neji smirked.

"Don't worry I will." Tenten laughed.

"Have a nice dream while you sleep Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

"You too Naruto." Hinata smiled.

The girls waved goodbye as they watched their boyfriends disappear into the night. Just as the girls were about to open the door they heard something moving in the bush. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"You heard it too?" Tenten whispered as she took out her pocket knife.

Ino's eyes scanned the area, "I thought it was just my imagination."

Hinata picked up a small rock and threw it at a bush, "Nothing's there, I think we need some sleep."

Sakura laughed, "We have some imagination."

Tenten grinned, "Awesome imaginations."

"I think we should take a nice hot bath!" Ino suggested.

"Then get beauty sleep." Hinata added.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." A voice called from behind.

But before the girls could register what was happening they were already knocked out cold.

* * *

"Master Sasuke please wake up!" A maid shouted.

Sasuke mumbled a few curses before sitting up on his head and glaring at the intruder, "What is it?"

"It's Miss. Haruno! Someone named Hitori Miroshi takened her and her friends!"

A breeze of wind brushed past the maid. The maid looked towards the bed only to find no one and her Master's outfit for the day that was the chair gone.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto's voice shook the whole mansion, "HINATA'S BEEN TAKENED?!"

Apparently Naruto's voice woke up Shikamaru and Neji who were now dressed and ready downstairs.

"Hitori Miroshi will pay." Sasuke hissed out.

"Master, Hitori Miorshi is on the phone."

Sasuke grabbed the phone while nodding thanks towards the maid. Sasuke clicked the speaker button for the other four to hear, "What the _fuck_ are you planning Hitori."

"_Oh a lot of things."_

"Quit trying to steal our girlfriends you mother fucker!" Naruto shouted.

"_My my, you have a strong vocabulary Uzumaki."_

"I'll give you a fucking strong vocabulary if you don't tell us where they are!"

"_Oh my fucking god is he trying to rape us?!" _Ino's voice was heard in the back ground.

"What the hell are you doing to Ino!" Shikamaru glared.

"_Please hold. I DIDN'T SAY ACTUALLY _DO _THEM! AND I NEVER SA- HEY STOP TRYING TO RAPE HER!"_

"_You lay one finger on me and I'll fucking send you to hell." _Sasuke smirked, he loved it when Sakura is mad.

"_Oh I won't send him to hell, I'll make him FEEL hell." _Naruto cried anime tears, his Hinata was so brave!

"_I'll make sure you wont have babies in the future if you dare touch me."_ Neji snickered, when Tenten threatens people she actually means it.

"_Don't make me bitch slap you."_ Shikamaru grinned, Ino's bitch slaps always hurt like a bitch.

Everything went quiet until someone on the other line coughed, _"Anyways.. If you want your girlfriend's back then I suggest you come and find us by yourself, the only hint we'll be giving you is MH."_

Click.

…

…

…

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING HINT IS THAT?!" Naruto roared.

"Let's not waste time, quickly find them and beat the crap out of those idiots." Neji said.

The other three nodded.

* * *

Naruto drove past slow drivers as he looked around for anything that could connect to MH.

He cursed when an old lady was taking her time walking across the street. Naruto sighed as he got out of the car and speed walked the old lady across the road before getting into his car again and searched for Hinata.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed again as the traffic light seemed to always turn red when he was about to cross it.

The genius drove again when the light turned green. He swore out loud when he tried passing another traffic light only to find it already turning red. Shikamaru looked around for anything that could help them find the girls while he waited for the light to turn green again.

* * *

Neji looked around as he drove slowly, how the hell was he suppose to find four girls in an area that was this large?

Something caught the white eyed teen's eye, he parked the car to the side and quickly got out. His eyes widened when he saw pocket knife on the ground on it wrote Miashi Tenten. Neji picked it up and examined it, not damaged nor was it used meaning Tenten had either dropped it on purpose or accidently.

* * *

Sasuke continued driving without even looking around for clues, he dodged some slow drivers and quickly drove through the yellow light.

The prodigy was thinking what could connect towards MH. He stopped at a red light as the thinking continued. Just as the traffic light turned green he figured everything out. He knew where _his_ Haruno Sakura is.

* * *

After Sasuke told them the location their replies were:

"Alright!"

"Finally.. troublesome."

"Good."

Sasuke turned his car swiftly heading towards the school. Why? To find the address of where Hitori Miroshi is hidden.

'_Miroshi.. you bastard..'_

"I'm coming Sakura.."

* * *

Hitori Miroshi's lips turned into a deadly smile as he watched four cars drive up to his humble home.

"Welcome to my mansion.. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

It's not even funny on how many lines I had to put in this chapter :P

Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the song below, However I do own Hitori Miroshi, Itsuka Hiro, Hekiru Teko, Satabo Riku, Fujika Toohru, Takana Meiko, Uriko Teira._

_**Special Thanks To The Following Reviewers:**_

_Hinata'sbf (**Sorryy! I didn't see your review last chapter D: Still love you though!**), Co0kIeS-n-CrEAm (**Thank you so much! :D Dont worry I bet you'll get straight a's soon!**), angelaurora7777 (**Wow thanks so much! I'm glad you liked that song! :D**), fumiko-chan (**I feel sorry for Miroshi then LOL :D**), UchihaVamprincess0110 (**Reallyy? Bad Boy used to be my favorite song too!**), dragonfangs914 (**Wow.. thanks for the long review! I loved it :D Yay for foul language :D!**), icemxLa (**I'm so glad you love it! -hugs- :D**), Mishia Hikaru-Sasuke's girl (**Oh dear! Don't get a heart attack! I MIGHT GET SUED :P**), windmelody (**-Updating ASAP- :D**)_

**Author's Note:**  
_Now before you all kill me for taking so long to update I just wanted to say that I am very sorry that I didn't update any sooner and that I hope you guys will forgive me :D And good news is that I didn't have to go to summer school! YAY! Now I bet your wondering why I didnt update any faster.. well heres the excuse: Its summer. Parties. Outdoors. Funtime. Yes, good excuses eh? Sooo I'm sorry.. dont hurt me? :D If you kill me now you won't be able to read the end of this story! :D Thanks to those who are still supporting up till now, and special thanks to those who actually took the time to click the **review** button and write me something to encourage me! :D Much loves from me -hearts-_

* * *

"Where the hell are we?!" Ino screeched.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Well where ever we are I'm going to beat the living shit out of the person who kidnapped us! I mean seriously we're already in a cell do they HAVE to tie us up too?"

"This is so frustating!" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried untying the knot.

"You guys ready?"

Sakura, Hinata and Ino turned their attention towards Tenten who was now standing and swinging her pocket knife.

"Ohh yea! Tenten always keeps a spare knife in her ass!"

"I keep it in my shoe! Not my ass!"

"It's okay we be**lie**ve you."

"I love you Ten!"

"Please hold your applause!"

"JUST HURRY UP AND FUCKING UNTIE US DAMNIT!"

"Ino shut up they might hear us!"

"Oh oops my bad."

"No one says 'My Bad' anymore dumb ass."

…

"Shut up."

* * *

"Once I get a hand on those faggots they will wish they were never born!" Naruto's eyes flashed red.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Once I get a hand on those idiots I will make sure they wont even be able to move."

"Troublesome I'll make sure they wont even have babies in the future."

"Tch, I'll make sure they're brains are taken out of their friggin heads and they mush it together with their organs and then pluck each of their eyeballs out and burn them alive."

…

"Holy shit your aggressive teme."

"Shut up dobe."

* * *

"So.. what are we going to do with them Miroshi?"

"Shut up Riku, I'm thinking."

"You mean you never even had a plan?!"

"Well I'm sorry but I was thinking about how to get them here in the first place."

"I don't get why we keep trying.."

"Yeah.. I prefer them being happy with or without us."

"Miroshi your just too desperate.."

"Its time to give up."

"Shut the hell up! I will not give up and I refuse to lose to them! Just leave me alone and let me think damnit!"

Riku, Hiro and Teko looked at each other before nodding and leaving Miroshi alone in the room.

* * *

"Quick this way!" Sakura shouted as she led the group.

"If I'm right we should be heading towards their main entrance." Hinata said.

"Surprisingly their security isn't around." Tenten said as she looked around.

"Maybe Shikamaru and the others are already here and Miroshi got all the guards to protect him." Ino said.

"I hope your right Ino."

"Where do you think your going?" A voice called out.

"Whose there?" Tenten shouted as she took a nearby object which happened to be a sharpened pencil.

"It's just us." Teko, Hiro and Riku appeared from the doorway.

"Oh hell no, don't touch us! I refuse to go back to the damn cell." Ino glared.

"We aren't going to do anything, we're just going to help you guys get out of this place." Hiro explained.

"Why?" Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"We already know that Miroshi has gone too far.. and he's lost it." Teko said quietly.

"Lost it? What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"We mean that he isn't the real Hitori Miroshi we used to know. He's some other person that looks like Miroshi. The Miroshi we know wouldn't do something to girls and he knows when to stop. I'm afraid Miroshi doesn't understand anymore." Riku explained.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together, "Well then.."

The others looked towards her.

"We'll have to save Miroshi."

"With you on that." Ino smiled.

Tenten grinned, "Lets save that idiot."

The guy's eyes widened.

"You guys will actually help him?" Riku asked in disbelief.

Hinata's eyes softened, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Teko grinned, "Thanks a lot girls."

"We owe you big time." Hiro smiled.

Sakura smiled, "I also want to see the real Hitori Miroshi."

* * *

**BAM!**

"OK HITORI WHERE THE _FUCK_ ARE THE GIRLS?!" Naruto shouted as he stomped into the mansion.

"Welcome to my home." Miroshi smiled at them.

"Cut the crap and tell us where they are!" Neji glared at the man standing in front of them.

"If you want to know where they are.. You'll have to go through my security first." Miroshi's smile widened.

Fifty to sixty men in black suits surrounded the four.

"Tch, you think these pathetic guards will stop us?" Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"It'll take a whole lot more.." Shikamaru mumbled as they all sprang into action.

Miroshi stood at the top of the staircase with an amuse face as he watched the four defend themselves from his security.

* * *

"The Miroshi we used to know was a kind guy, he pretty much smiled at anything and helped anyone who needed assistance." Teko said as they continued running through the halls.

"I guess that all changed when his parents passed away." Riku frowned.

"They weren't murdered were they?" Tenten asked.

"Oh no. They were both very ill." Hiro said.

"There was no cure for it?" Hinata questioned.

Teko's eyes saddened more, "Back then there weren't any cure for it.."

"And by the time the cure was made they were already gone?" Sakura guessd.

"Yeah.. and since then Miroshi has been out of control and constantly needs someone by his side to make sure he wont lose it." Hiro said.

"I wish there was something we could do to stop him." Ino frowned.

Sakura's eyes flashed determination, "There will definitely be a way, for now we have to find him before he does any damage to himself and the others."

* * *

Miroshi laughed as he watched his enemies duck and dodge each attack thrown towards them, "You guys afraid to hit my guards or are you just too terrified to even fight back?"

"We aren't terrified!"

"Nor are we afraid."

"We prefer not to hurt others who aren't even involve in this."

"Don't judge us so quickly Hitori."

"My my, what a soft heart you fellows have.. too bad you won't be able to show the world it."

"That's enough Miroshi!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the speaker.

"Sakura!"

"HINATA!"

"Ino!"

"Tenten!"

"What the hell do you think your doing Teko, Riku, Hiro?!" Miroshi snarled out.

"We should be asking you that Miroshi." Teko said.

"What happened to the guy who always smiled?" Riku frowned.

"We want him back!" Hiro glared at the floor.

"That's a load of bull! There was never a smiling guy!" Miroshi yelled.

"I want to see him for myself." Sakura's voice cut in.

**You found hope  
You found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away**

Miroshi's eyes widened before laughing, "Do you really think that kind of guy even existed?"

"Even if I have never met him I believe there was such a guy." Ino said.

**Found true love  
Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are**

"Quit hiding it Miroshi, everyone feels pain.. but that doesn't mean you have to endure it by yourself." Tenten smiled sadly at him.

**She made it easy  
Made it free**

"And you aren't weak if you reveal the feelings Miroshi. Everyone feels pain, loneliness, sadness but it doesn't mean we're all weak. Revealing it just proves how strong we are. Proves how we can continue on living knowing that there are people standing by you, supporting you, giving you bravery and courage." Sakura smiled at Miroshi.

**Made it hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it hurts  
Sometimes it flows  
But baby that's how love goes**

"We don't expect you to open up to us, but at least open up to the people who are closer to you, people who were with you through the good and the bad times." Hinata said as she glanced at Hiro, Teko and Riku.

"Heh, don't try sweet talking to me, I will never fall for it!" Miroshi shouted as he took out a gun from his pocket.

**You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall**

"They aren't sweet talking Miroshi.. we really want you to smile.. a real smile." Hiro looked straight at him.

**Its a secret no one tells  
One day its heaven  
One day its hell**

"We want the real Miroshi," Teko clenched his fist, "We want you back to your normal self!"

**It's no fairytale  
Take it from me  
That's the way its supposed to be**

Miroshi glared as he pointed the gun towards Sakura, "Its your fault, its your fault that everyone here today will die by my hands!"

"If you want to blame it on someone.. blame it on yourself Hitori." Sasuke frowned.

**You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall**

"You guys won't understand.. you wont understand how I feel when I lost my parents to some _fucking_ sickness! I couldn't even save them!" Miroshi shouted as his eyes started getting watery.

"Your not the only one who has lost their loved ones." Hinata whispered quietly but everyone heard it.

**You laugh  
You cry  
No one knows why  
But all the thrill I layed on**

"Your not alone Miroshi. There are a million people like you out there and yet they still continue living on because they know that one day they'll join their loved ones together but until that day comes they'll continue living on. Why? Because they know that is what their loved ones wish for." Riku stated.

**Your on the ride you might as well  
Open your eyes**

"Don't give me bullshit!" Miroshi shouted again as he pointed his gun towards Sasuke now, "I WISH YOU NEVER EVEN LIVED ON THIS DAMN PLANET UCHIHA! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Miroshi smirked as his fingers inched closer towards the trigger.

**You will fly and  
You will crawl**

The guards surrounding Sasuke held him in place, Sasuke struggled as he tried freeing himself. Knowing its too late now Sasuke gave one last look to Sakura before closing his eyes waiting for the impact.

**God knows even angels fall**

Sakura's eyes widened, "**NO!"**

**No such thing as you  
Must stay on**

_**BAM!**_

**Must stay on**

"No.. NO!"

**God knows even angels fall**

"SAKURA!"

**Even angels fall**

The pink haired girl smiled softly as her body fell numb and the world around her seems to have turned black.

Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura's body fell to the ground and she was drowning in her own puddle of blood.

**Even angels fall**

* * *

Short chapter I know.. but I kind of rushed this chapter a bit since I wanted to work on my other story _The Famous And The Not So Famous._

Thank you to all you loyal readers and reviewers!

ENJOY SUMMER 2008!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or the song below, However I do own Hitori Miroshi, Itsuka Hiro, Hekiru Teko, Satabo Riku, Fujika Toohru, Takana Meiko, Uriko Teira._

**_Special Thanks to all those Reviewers who had spent some time in their lives to bother clicking the button at the bottom and commenting on my story!_**

**Author's Note:  
**_I sincerely apologize for this awful wait for the next chapter of this story! Since school has started again everything has been quite a rush for me. However I would like to deeply thank everyone who has reviewed for me, I am sad to say that I will probably end this story soon due to the fact that I have a new story in mind, or heck I might even work on my **The Famous or Not So Famous **since that one is currently the second popular story. I, again, deeply apologize that I have not updated this story, not even in the summer. I had been having a lot of problems with my family so I wasn't exactly in mood to type out a good story for you guys.. and to be honest.. I had started writing this story in the beginning of September.. I had always wanted to finish it but I just wasn't in the mood to type out a story at the times when I was free. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did typing it out._

* * *

'_No.. this isn't suppose to be happening!'_ Sasuke's eyes were widened in fear as he rushed towards the fallen girl whose blood was now everywhere.

"SAKURA!"

Miroshi dropped his gun and backed away slowly, "I-I didn't do it!"

"Miroshi.."

The said boy turned his attention towards a now blood red eyed Sasuke. If looks could kill Miroshi would've died right on the spot.

"How dare you.."

He took a step back.

Sasuke took a step forward.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

With that Sasuke with his inhuman speed appeared in front of Miroshi in a flash and his tight, white knuckled fists connected with the boy's face. Miroshi was sent flying through a couple of walls, "How dare you shoot her!" Sasuke growled as he picked up the now half-dead boy by the collar, "I'll kill you!"

Just as he was about to throw a punch at the boy he could hear Naruto calling his name along with Sakura's. In a flash he had thrown Miroshi aside and appeared beside Sakura, "Sakura.."

"Sasuke.. we've got to get her to the hospital.. Now!" Ino cried out as her friend's face seemed to slowly pale from the loss of blood.

"I know that." Sasuke hissed out as he quickly carried Sakura bridal style, not caring that the blood was now all over his arms and chest, towards the ambulance that had just arrived.

Naruto snapped his phone shut, "They're here already?"

No one replied, Teko, Riku, Hiro did not move a muscle or even said a word. All they could do was stare at the spot where Sakura was lying.

The gang didn't even bothered speaking to any of them either as they quickly piled out of the mansion towards their own cars to follow the ambulance Sasuke and Sakura were currently in.

* * *

The onyx eyed man held onto Sakura's hand tightly, his face filled with fear, fear of losing her, fear of not being able to see her cheerful emerald green eyes, fear of not being able to hear her laughter, fear of not being able to see her sweet sincere smile.

_Please pull through Sakura.._

* * *

_(A/N: You might actually seriously want to play this song while reading through this part!)_

**Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away**

All seven friends of Sakura sat outside the emergency room, waiting for that bold light to stop shining indicating the operation was over. Across them was another family, who was also probably waiting for their relative or love one to come out.

**In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change**

"DAMNIT!" Naruto cried out as he punched a nearby wall.

**Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

Uzumaki Naruto, A close friend of Sakura's, a brother figure. He was a brother who only wished to protect his only sister. She was there for him when they were little, she was there for him when he forgot his money for Ramen, she was there for him when he got rejected by a girl he liked, she was there, she was there for him when he cried. Now when she needed him.. he wasn't there for her.

**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed**

"N-naruto.." Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as tears fell down from her pale-violet eyes.

**If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know**

Tenten clutched onto a small pocket knife Sakura had given to her on her birthday as she silently cried.

**Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache**

Ino on the other hand was crying her eyes out, leaning onto Shikamaru for support, "Why did it have to be her?! It should've been me!"

**Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back**

Hyuuga Hinata, Miashi Tenten and Yamanka Ino. Those three were always friends with Sakura since they were young. They've been through good and bad times. Sakura was there for each and every one of them, she'd always find a way to cheer them up.. but now.. their friend was lying on a bed, eyes closed and mind in darkness, and here they were just sitting, waiting for a miracle to happen. That was the only thing they could do now.. sit.. wait.. and pray.

**Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change**

Hyuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. The two were just mere classmates when they first met Sakura, however as days past they became great friends, able to rely on each other on everything. They stood next to their girlfriends, trying to comfort them as they silently cried on the inside. One of their good friends were lying on the bed, fighting a war in that one room, alone.

**Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side**

Uchiha Sasuke. No words could describe the love he felt for her, he had been curious when he had first met her. She was like no other girl, she had merely ignored him and even _despised_ him when they first met. However from the moment they met he knew she wasn't just nothing.. she was _something. _He was never a big fan to girls since they usually just want him for his looks.. however Sakura.. when they started going out she had smiled at him, actually smiled a true one. Sakura, cherry blossoms, she didn't even force him to pay anything she bought, though in the end he did buy it for her. To make it in simpler form, Sakura was Sasuke's everything, in other words.. Haruno Sakura was Uchiha Sasuke's missing piece in his life and heart.

**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed**

_So.._

**If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know**

_When the doctor.._

**If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine**

_Came out and said.._

**'Cause I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind**

"_I'm sorry."_

**What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away**

_Those two words.._

**'Cause I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried**

_Two simple words.._

**If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know**

_Had crushed Uchiha Sasuke_

**We'll never know**

_Into pieces._

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am, once more, sorry that this chapter took a while!  
And I also apologize for making it so short after all the patience you guys gave me !_

Song: What If  
Artist: Kate Winslet

_Since I made you guys wait for a while I'll just post the song name and the artist here for you instead of the usual go-to-my-profile-for-the-song ! **Though I do suggest you guys see the video of it ! It's extremely a wonderful video of Sasuke and Sakura! Please go watch it while reading the story!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or the song below, __However I do own Hitori Miroshi, Itsuka Hiro, Hekiru Teko, Satabo Riku, Fujika Toohru, Takana Meiko, Uriko Teira_

**Author's Note: **

_HELLO MY LOVELIES! Yes yes I know I haven't updated for a looooooooooong ass time! However I finally updated! And I almost cried, read ALMOST, when I was writing this chapter, I put slightly too much emotions in it I guess, oh well however this is in fact a sad chapter so I warn you NOT to read it if you are REALLY REALLY emotional, and if you still want to then I suggest you bring a tissue box with you. I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner.. I have began writing another story lately so I haven't been into my other ones. Please check out my other two famous stories; **Bring Me To Life **and **The Famous And Not So Famous**_. _Thanks a bunch! Also hearts to all those who reviewed my story!_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EMOTIONAL PLEASE READ AT YOUR _OWN_ RISK**

AND OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! HAPPPPPPPPY _early_ BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Um yea just wanted to put that out there..

I LOVE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE, HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY !! WE LOVE YOU!!! :D

___

* * *

_

Sasuke could only stare at the doctor who had just came out and said those two words that had crushed his heart.. no crushed his entire being into pieces.

His throat went completely dry as his eyes were slightly widened and he could feel his whole body trembling. He felt like time had stopped and the only thing moving now was his own heart that seemed to be failing out. He just couldn't.. wouldn't believe that Haruno Sakura had given up and died! No way, there must've been a mistake.

"Surely you must've gotten it all wrong right?" If Sasuke was feeling fine then he would've thanked Naruto for saying the words he himeslf had wanted to ask, "You're lying right?" Naruto's voice was shaking as his blue eyes were widened and tears were starting to form in his eyes however he refused to let them drop.. no not yet.

The doctor merely stared at them before sighing and shaking his head again. He pushed his glasses up slightly before walking away silently leaving the group to think to themselves.

"S-Sakura.." Ino immediately started bawling her eyes out as she buried her face into Shikamaru's chest, "N-no.. she can't be dead! No!"

Shikamaru frowned deeply as he comforted Ino, "Ino.. I-I'm sure she's somewhere happier now.."

Hinata on the other hand was already crying when the doctor had came out, she fell to the floor sobbing quietly. Naruto, seeing this immediately bent down and pulled Hinata into his arms as he, himself began sobbing, Sakura – the sister he's always wished he had – was now gone.. forever.

"O-Oh.." Tears began gathering into Tenten's eyes making her vision completely blurry as they began falling down her face, she covered her face with her hands as she began sobbing her heart out, "S-Sakura.." Neji shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed Tenten and embraced her tightly, hiding his face in her hair as tears were threatening to fall from his tightly shut eyes.

However, Uchiha Sasuke was having the worst, the love of his life, the one who brought color into his dark black and white world had disappeared. She was never going to come back, he'll never be able to embrace her, he'll never be able to hear her laughter, he'll never be able to see her smile, he'll never be able to kiss her, he'll never be able to ask her hand in marriage.. he'll never be able to have a family with her. Sasuke punched the wall closest to him while his other free hand had covered his eyes as his teeth were tightly clenched together and he was slightly shaking still, "No.."

It was his fault, his own damn bloody fault. He should've known, he should've fucking known that something like this would happen. Before, Sasuke already had a plan to evade the bullet aimed for him however he did not expect Sakura to jump out and risk her own life for his.. he should've known and reacted however all he could do was stare at her unmoving body. Lying there as if it was no more than a lifeless doll.

If only he had worked harder, if only he was smarter, if only he could've reacted faster then none of this would've happened. None of this damn crap would've happened and their lives would've been fine.

There was nothing else he could do, nothing he could do for her, nothing.

* * *

It was raining.

It was pouring down.. hard.

It was cold.

It was cold.. really cold.

It was cloudy.

It was cloudy.. completely.

It seemed god had wanted to go with the flow today, yet Sasuke had wished it was sunny today, with a few clouds and a bright blue sky. Normally he prefered just cloudy however today was a very special day. A day where people gathered, a day where people would not laugh, a day where people would remember.

And today, was _her _day.

Sasuke could only stare up at the sky, only getting a slight view as a tent was placed over the guests to block the pouring rain that was hitting down hard. If it was true that people went to either Heaven or Hell, he knew _she _would be in heaven and he had hoped that the rain wasn't _her_ crying at all. She should be smiling happily as today belonged to her and her only.

"Sasuke?"

Hearing his name, Uchiha Sasuke glanced behind his should only to see his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto staring at him with his blue eyes that shown sadness instead of the usual cheerfulness it held, "Each day's a gift and not a given right.. remember that." Naruto then turned to look at the sky with the dark haired male. If his eyes could get even sadder.. it just did as a sad frown was placed on his usually smiling lips, "It's time."

Sasuke turned back around to glance at the sky one more time as he knew what Naruto's words meant. It was time to remember, it was time to give his speech with Naruto, it was time to say goodbye.

"_I want to be your favorite hello but your hardest goodbye."

* * *

_

"Friends. We are gathered here today, as you are all aware, to pay our last tributes and respects to the memory of our departed friend, Haruno Sakura. The passing of our friend as an individual is a matter more of interest and regret than usually associated with the passing away of an ordinary individual.. It means not only the passing away by death of our late friend, but the passing away of a true lover and sister."

Onyx eyes could only stare at the closed casket, he wasn't even able to see her for the last time as the doctor had said it was best to keep it closed. Why? He had no idea nor did Sasuke bother asking questions. Whatever the doctor thought was best for Sakura, then so be it.

**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**

"Like I had said before, Sakura was not only a friend, she was a lover of one of my closest friend," Naruto glanced at Sasuke before continuing on his speech, "But she was like a sister to us," At that the blonde haired man had glanced at the group they always hung out with, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru. Tears were threatening to fall down from his blue eyes as he continued, his voice beginning to shake slightly, "My non-blood related sister, Sakura, was always there for me in school, sure she had the popularity and everything a normal average teenage girl could ask for, however she never took it for granted, she never abused her 'power' over people. She showed everyone that she was able to stand on her own two feet and use the strength god had given her to proove to everyone, they could be just like her if they work hard," Naruto chuckled lightly as tears were falling down his cheeks, "I remember when I thought Sakura was dumb and only had the looks and popularity.. boy was I prooved wrong, she pounded me, literaly pounded me and had showed me all her report cards, boy was I amazed." People within the crowd smiled slightly while others began crying, "However, that one pound," Naruto raised one finger up as his whole body began trembling and his voice began breaking, "T-That o-one pound changed my life, thanks to her I have managed to pass my classes rather than failing all the time like before, thanks to her I was able to meet such great people and live my life happily. And Sakura, if you can hear me, thanks for everything and may you always watch over us from up above."

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?  
**

Naruto walked down from the speech spot before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezing it lightly then walked over and sat down beside Hinata who had smiled at him gently before squeezing his hand.

"Everyone may already know that I'm Uchiha Sasuke.." A few nods were made in the crowd, "But, I'm not only Uchiha Sasuke, I was also known as Sakura's lover or in other words, boyfriend." More nods were given from the crowd, "Today we are gathered here to remember her, like Naruto had said before. We are here to remember her smile, her laughter, her cheerfulness that seemed to make the world around us brighter. And I bet if she was here right now, she'd be laughing at this moment saying how this is the first time Uchiha Sasuke had ever talked so much," Quiet laughter was heard throughout the crowd, "However, today I will drop my pride, I will drop everything to dedicate this day to her. She was a special person to me, special person to everyone, one that no one would ever forget. One that everyone would cherish forever in our hearts. And maybe you all have regrets right at this moment, thinking, wishing that you had spent more time with Sakura, had more fun with her, apologized to her, forgiven her, wanting to create more wonderful memories together.." Sasuke's eyes caught the sight of a few ex-fangirls who were sobbing quietly with their boyfriends beside them, "I remembered when I first met Sakura, she was unique from the moment I saw her. Why? Well first she had pink hair with a pair of green eyes," This earned him a few soft smiles and some nods in agreement, "But other than that, she was unique because she was one of the first people who saw me as who I am, accepted me for who I am, and loved me for who I am. I never believed in love at first sight however she definitely changed that thought of mine. From the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one I've always wanted, the one I've always wanted to hold, love and cherish forever. And I guess it's true when they say 'Don't take things for granted' because now.." Sasuke's eyes saddened slightly before glancing up at the crowd once more, "Because now I'll never get the chance to tell her how much I love her and how much I want to start a family with her." Sasuke bowed slightly as he ended his speech before going back to his seat and earning him a few pats on the back and shoulder squeezes by his group of friends.

**Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life  
**

"Haruno Sakura.. was like a sister to me, I guess we could say it like ' a sister from another mother' unfortunately those don't sound as well as 'a brother from another mother' but anyway, the point is.. Sakura is and forever will be a sister to me. Even if she wasn't blood related, she was always the one sister I'll always care about, no matter what happens, no matter how many obstacles we have to face, I'll be right behind her.. though right now at this moment I'm embarassed to even say that," Few of the crowd's eyes widened, "I'm embarassed because I wasn't there for her when she was in that room under a knife and fighting between life and death. Even though I, myself had promised to be there for her whenever she needed me. So, now I ask myself, Why wasn't I there for her? She was all alone.. fighting all alone.." The crowd's eyes saddened lightly as it showed understanding, "She was fighting a war in there while we merely stood outside waiting! It was like we were in shelter while she was the lone soldier out there protecting all of us! Trying to protect her own life as well! This question is now directed to all of you, Where were you when your loved or closest friend needed you the most? Where were you? Were you there by their side? Were you awaiting news? Or were you simply unaware of the situation? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Ino cried as some of the crowd flinched from the sudden loudness before quietly mourning as the blonde haired girl standing up there had a point.

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?**

"Even though I may not have known Sakura for long, I knew she was going to be one of my closest friend right away when I first met her and it isn't cause of my high IQ," Some people laughed quietly at this, "It was juts one of those 'instincts' you get, like when you meet someone you know right away that she or he will be the one who will always be there for you when you need it, someone who will listen to you when you need it. And Sakura fulfilled those perfectly, not because it was her role, it was simply because she felt the need to help her friends out whenever they need it. And that's when you know the difference between a real friend and a fake one," Shikamaru chuckled quietly at the next memory he thought of, "Heh, I remember one time I needed someone to talk to about my feelings towards a certain someone," At that the crowd laughed lightly as they knew where this was going to, if it wasn't a sad moment Ino would've probably blushed from embarassement however all she did was smile sadly, "I simply had asked if I could have a minute with Sakura to talk and she didn't even need to think about it before agreeing. And you know what she said? The first thing that had left her mouth when we were alone were 'If you want to tell Ino, just tell her.' She didn't even give me a chance to speak, and that just prooves how much of a great friend she is. Thank you, Sakura."

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**

"I have known Sakura for quite a while now, we have created a bond together where I doubt anyone could ever break. And because of her, I was able to be with the one I love," Hinata smiled softly at Naruto before turning back towards the crowd who were smiling at her as they knew who she was talking about, "Not only that, but she also gave me courage to stand up and fight my fears, stand up and take a risk, stand up and take a chance because we are humans, we don't last forever so why don't we just try? Try to grasp the wish we've always wanted. And now, because of her encouragement I was able to stop my stuttering and shyness and was able to stand up by myself, though I knew Sakura would always be right beside me supporting me. Even though she isn't here physically she is mentally and that I am very grateful of her. Without her I probably would've been ignored throughout elementary school, without her I'd probably be the shy little girl. So what I'm trying to say here is that without her I wouldn't be standing here right now and wouldn't have met any of you. She really was one of a kind and I will always regret ever letting her go but I know she'll be somewhere happier now."

**If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are**

"I'm probably one of those people who look up to Sakura, she's strong, talented, pretty and she even has the brains, what more could you ask for? But that's not the point, I look up to her cause she taught me a few things, to never give up even if your trapped in a corner, there will always be a way out for you, there is no such things as 'dead ends'. Those were her exacts words that she had said to me, to bring me back up from the horrible state I was in. I was one of those naive little girls back then, and I had disappointed my parents when I failed my first test. I was so upset that I wouldn't even eat or listen to anyone anymore. Not even my own parents, that was until Sakura came along and said those words to that I understood everything, I finally understood that if I continue dragging on like this I would probably end up making my parents feel worse and maybe even more disappointed. Who knows, but I know one thing for sure. Giving up is like throwing away the precious people around you," Tenten raised her head slightly as she stared down at the crowd hard with tears at the corner of her eyes, "And that makes you worse than trash.." Tenten then smiled bitterly, "Then I guess you can all call me trash then," A few gasps were heard, "I threw away Sakura didn't I? I had given up on her, that's why I'm standing up here right now," A few murmurs were head in the crowd before silence surrounded them, "But, Sakura also told me that, when it is time for someone to leave this world behind, when they have finally finished fighting the battle to strive on living, when they finally finished doing everything they had to do here, that is when your not giving up, your simply letting the person go, letting them feel more free, letting them live their lives up there to the fullest because they had enough of it down here and god had decided to take them up there. And I pray that one day I'll join you up there, Sakura."

**So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side**

"If this was in the past, I would probably stand up here and simply say 'Thank you' before stepping down again but because of Sakura, I met some wonderful people and that had changed my life forever. We were all brought together by our own will, by our own instincts and by our own feelings. People say that some people don't have feelings at all," The crowd glanced at Sasuke and Neji before chuckling quietly to themselves, "But truth is, we do, we all do. Somewhere deep down is our heart, that heart is the source of all our emotions. If we had no heart, we would not be alive, being alive means having emotions, being alive means living our lives to the fullest. Having spent time with Sakura and our friends, I have learned that. And I will definitely remember it for the rest of my life. I want to tell everyone that, I want to tell my friends, parents, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews,cousins and all of my family. Someday, I would even tell my kids that. Everyone has a heart, and everyone cherishes it. So don't let yours go away so easily. Sure we have two eyes, two ears, two nose holes, two lips, two hands, two legs but remember we also have two hearts. One was given to the one you love for them to hold until you meet and the other one was for you to find. And Sakura.. she had already given one to someone precious to her but the one she had kept with her had been given away to god, where he would from now on be the one to take care of her. However we will always remember her, no matter where we are, where we go and what we may see or meet. One thing is for sure though, Sakura has taken part of the heart we all hold right now along with her up there and I'm sure she's cherishing it right this moment. May you rest in loving peace, Sakura."

**  
If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?**

With that, the speeches were done. With that, all Sasuke could do was watch as the casket was slowly descending into the ground where his beloved will forever lay in a peaceful eternal sleep. And as if god had finally heard Sasuke's prayer, the grey clouds in the sky began slowly disappearing, leaving behind only few white clouds and a shining bright sun with the beautiful blue sky behind it. One thing Sasuke was certain of was that all his friends would always, _always_ visit her, the sleeping beauty.

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**

"Let's go Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his attention away from the casket to the voice only to realize it was Naruto along with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru standing there waiting for him. And of course, Naruto was waving like an idiot he was. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a tiny barely noticeable one. He turned to face the casket once more, "I'll be with you soon, Sakura." He shoved his hands into his black pants before closing his eyes as he was turning away from the casket and began walking towards his future without having his pink haired beloved beside him physically, they would start anew. Sasuke knew for sure that even though Sakura wasn't with them physcially, she'll always be with them mentally.

"_Oyasumi, Sakura."

* * *

_

**THIS IS NOT THE END, I REPEAT THIS IS _NOT_ THE END**

When I finished reading this chapter I had a feeling people would misunderstand this as the **last** chapter, well sorry to burst your bubble (or whatever you prefer) but it's not ! :D , Yes that means there will still be chapters following after this one! However I may end this story soon.. depends, oh well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it !


End file.
